A un Paso del Vacío
by Caprisse Allen
Summary: Circunstancias extrañas, unen a dos extraños. ¿Llega un momento en que sólo hay vacío en tu interior? No se debe jugar con cosas importantes, como la vida. O como el amor. ¿Lily y James aprenderan su lección? Capítulo 11 arriba.
1. Constelaciones, Frio y Deciciones

_**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconoscas aqui me pertenece, es de JKRowling, y no gano nada con esto._**

* * *

**

**A un Paso del Vacío**

**I**

_**Constelaciones, Frio y Deciciones.**_

El viento le golpeaba fuertemente la cara, con los ojos cerrados respiró la frescura del aire de octubre. Hizo ese momento, su momento, eterno. Inhaló. Todos sus recuerdos pasaron como en una película por su mente. Exhaló. Dejó su mente en blanco, olvidando cada recuerdo.

El frío calaba sus huesos, y no era para menos, apenas llevaba una blusa, encima un delgado suéter y la falda del colegio, habia dejado su túnica en la sala común, podría molestarle para lo que iba a hacer.

Había pensado mucho en eso, y rápidamente lo había decidido. La salida fácil... siempre habia tomado desafíos, y no había temido a las cosas difíciles, pero ya estaba harta... y era una cobarde.

Miró el cielo, cada estrella le recordaba a las personas que eran importantes en su vida, y también vio las que la hacían miserable. Miró con una sonrisa la constelación de "el cinturón de Orión", con rencor la "Crux", con gratitud a "Canis Minor" y con repugnancia a "Cassiopeia". Para muchos no tenía sentido, pero para ella si, cada constelación tenia una significación en su vida, apreciada o no, hay estaba. A pesar de todo, no se sentía parte de ninguna. Ella era un lucero. Se sentía sola.

Estaba ahí, dispuesta a hacer, lo que tenia que hacer. Pero no, algo le impedía dar ese paso. Estaba esperando algo, pero ¿que?, era como si esperase de que un milagro la sacar de esa difícil situación. Hay gente que tiende a exagerar los problemas, y otros que se encierran en su mundo hasta que los problemas los carcomen por dentro. Hay gente que necesita explotar y lanzar todo afuera, y otros que con una buena conversación se sienten liberados. Hay gente que no admite que algo ocurre y otros que tienen sus problemas bien en claro, pero no hacen nada por solucionarlos. Hay gente que se complica la vida buscando la solución perfecta y otro que se conforman con lo que venga. Hay gente y otros. y no se sentía parte ni de lo uno ni de lo otro. Ella estaba ahí, simplemente ahí.

¿Y si desistía? ahora que estaba allí, a punto de dar el paso, no sentía el valor para hacerlo, le parecía más fácil volver a su vida normal... si se podía llamar así. Pero volver, implicaba aceptar que se habia equivocado, y si habia algo que aún conservaba, era su orgullo. Así que o lo hacia, o se quedaba allí hasta morirse de frió, pero no volvería. Morirse de frió... no era una mala opción.

Cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, no lo supo. Pero fue el peor de su vida. La incertidumbre es lo peor que le puede ocurrir a una persona, y peor aun si eres tu misma quien la provoca. Y aun, pero aun peor cuando la solución esta ahí, bailando desnuda frente a tus ojos y llamándote.

El frió estaba haciendo su efecto, por que claro, en un principio es soportable, cuando aun el cielo esta claro y vienes de un lugar caliente. Pero ahora que ya la oscuridad te envuelve, y no hay nada de calor a que aferrarte, la cosa se pone mal.

□□□

El chico subía las escaleras por inercia. Siempre que necesitaba pensar, sus pies lo llevaban ahí. Con las manos en los bolsillos, jugueteaba con su varita y miraba los cuadros de las paredes. Le saco la lengua a una vieja que intentaba pillar un chancho con alitas rosadas. Claro, iba ahí por que quería pensar, pero no tomaba en cuenta todo el trayecto que tenia que hacer y todas las escaleras que debía subir. Mas le valía salir de la sala común y sentarse en el primer pasillo. No habría mucha diferencia. Pero aun así, siguió su camino. Pensar... ¿que iba a pensar? aun no lo sabia, pero quería estar un rato con su soledad. Era una necesidad que sus amigos no entendían muy bien. Pronto descubrirían ese lugar y lo irían a molestar, y a decir verdad no les costaba nada, solo sacar esto, movimiento de varita, ira por aquí, mira por allá ¡aja¡aquí estas!... Si no fuera por que uno de ellos, también lo entendía, estarían pisándole los talones. Pero eran sus amigos y se preocupaban por el. Y eso le gustaba. 

Una vez llego a la torre, abarco con la mirada todo a su alrededor. ¡Rayos! no estaba solo. El viento revolvía sus largos cabellos rojos. Estaba sentada, echa un ovillo, abrazando sus piernas, con la mirada perdida y la nariz enrojecida. El tenia frió, pero iba muy abrigado. Una túnica gruesa, y dos bufandas, le costaba moverse, pero para pensar no es necesario moverse mucho.

Se acerco lentamente, pero se detuvo. La figura de pronto se levanto, y camino hacia la orilla de la torre de astronomía, y miro hacia abajo, aun ajenas a su presencia. Decidió que era hora de hacerle saber que estaba allí.

- Hola-.

□□□

Ya no sentía su cuerpo, lo sentía agarrotado y no podía moverse. Quizás seria mejor quedarse ahí, que hacer lo que "debía", pero aun así, no se decidía a nada. El tiempo pasaba y nada. Ella no hacia nada. al final siguió con su plan y decidió levantarse. Camino lentamente hacia la orilla de la torre. Miro hacia abajo.

- Hola-.

Le dio tal susto, que pego un salto y se llevaba una malo al pecho. Lentamente se dio vuelta.

- ¿Tu?-.

El chico se miro y se toco la cara, luego la volvió a mirar.

- Parece que si- ella frunció en entrecejo.

- Vine aquí, para tener un segundo de tranquilidad y para librarme de ti, no para que me siguieras molestando-.

- Mira, Evans, que este aquí no quiere decir que vine a molestarte, deja de ser tan paranoica, además tu me hiciste una pregunta, yo me limite a contestarte-.

- No empieces de nuevo, Potter. Ahora hazme el favor, y lárgate-.

- ¡Uy! Veo que estamos de mal humor... Que yo sepa, la torre de astronomía no es de tu propiedad-.

- ¡Pero yo llegué primero!-.

- Eso no la hace tuya-.

- ¡Ok! Quédate aquí, yo te advertí que te fueras, no querrás ver esto-.

- ¿Que cosa¿Que haces aquí¿Vas ha hacerme un streeptease?

- Pues si quieres saber, tendrás que verlo, y bueno lo del streeptease... a cualquiera se lo haría, menos a ti-.

- ¿Por que tan agresiva¿y bueno que es eso que vas hacer? Me esta picado la duda-.

- En realidad no se por que te lo digo, pero ya que estas aquí y me preguntas, te diré que es algo que he pensado durante mucho tiempo y también que tu tienes cierto grado de responsabilidad-.

- Ah ¿si¿Que vas a hacer¿Confesarme tu amor?-.

- No, es algo mucho mas interesante que eso-.

- ¿Que? Quedarte ahí sentada hasta convertirte en un cubo de hielo, por que si es así, podrías preguntarle a Snivellus que se siente- dijo con una sonrisa. El solo recordar alguna broma para Snape, le hacia sentirse realizado.

- Estas acertando cada vez menos, de hecho estaba decidiendo hacerlo o no. Pero ahora que llegaste tu, me he decidido completamente-.

- Por que no dejas un poquito el misterio y me cuentas de una vez- dijo James un poco cabreado de que jugara con el, estaba acostumbrado a que se le diera todo como el quería.

- No es algo que se cuente, es algo que se ve- pregunto como tentándolo.

- Y si es algo que se ve¿¡que esperas para hacerlo!?- dijo un poco irritado.

- ¡Oh¿el gran señor James Soy-el-dueño-del-Mundo Potter, esta de mal humor esta vez? Claro, ahora que no estas con tus amiguitos, no eras tan malo¿cierto? Pues si tanto quieres ver, aquí esta- dijo abriendo los brazos, como mostrando algo.

James habia abierto la boca para replicar, pero la cerro al observar con horror, como la pelirroja se acercaba peligrosamente a la orilla de la torre. Estando a penas a un paso del vació, dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero que llego claramente a los oídos del chico de gafas.

- ¡Adiós, y hasta nunca!- y dando un paso atrás desapareció de la vista del joven Potter.

James en un segundo estaba en la orilla de la torre mirando hacia abajo viendo a la pelirroja caer. Y otro segundo le basto para seguirla.

□□□

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Hola, espero que sean buenos conmigo, este es mi 3er ff, y es producto de una noche de insomnio... bueno, espero que les haya gustado. _

_No tengo una fecha para el proximo chap, pero espero que sea pronto, y tratare de que sea cuanto antes._

_Comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos, amenazas de muertes, aqui abajo en "**Submit Review**" le das a **Go** y listo._

_Besos, bye_

_**Belén**._


	2. Un segundo, Mil pensamientos, Varios cam...

_**Disclaimer**: No, ninguna cosa q reconoscas me pertenece, y tampoco gano nada con esto._

* * *

**A un Paso del Vacío**

**II**

_**Un segundo, mil pensamientos, varios cambios.  
**_

Y saltó.

Mientras caía, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"_Ahora Evans sí que tiene razón ¡Soy el más grandísimo idiota que pisa el planeta! ...o pisaba..._ " pensó angustiado James.

Rápidamente buscó una solución. Definitivamente no quería hacerse puré en el suelo. Y no disponía de mucho tiempo.

Velozmente sacó su varita e ideó un plan.

— _¡Accio Escoba!_ — gritó en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

"_Vamos, Vamos, Vamos_"

Habían pasado solo unos segundos, pero para el habían sido siglos, miró hacia abajo rogando por que la pelirroja no estuviera estampada en el piso. Ahí estaba, aún cayendo, felizmente, con el pelo en la cara y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que tenía compañero de vuelo.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa en la cara vio como su escoba se dirigía hacia él, a una velocidad de vértigo. Estiró su mano, y tocó el frío palo de su "_Flecha Plateada_", en un acto reflejo se subió a su escoba y se pegó a su palo. Ahora tenía que alcanzar a la pelirroja.

□□□

— ¡Adiós, y hasta nunca!—. 

"_Lo hice_" pensó, por fin la pelirroja, había cumplido lo que se había propuesto. "_ ¡Lo hice!_ " pensó horrorizada. Pero en que mierda habia estado pensando, en que minuto se le había ocurrido tamaña barbaridad. Ahora culparían a Potter. " _... y a mi que, se lo merece_" pensó con rencor. Gran parte de culpabilidad la tenia Potter, así que debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. "_Lo mismo que tu _" le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sentía su cuerpo caer. Sentía la oscuridad envolver su cuerpo, su alma.

Muchas veces se había preguntado que había después de la muerte. Y también había pensado en que algún día lo sabría. Pero jamás se imaginó que sería de esta forma.

Es cierto, había subido a la torre, con la clara intención de lanzarse, y ahora que lo había hecho, sentía que ya no tenía sentido. ¿Se arrepintió? No, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que esa no era la mejor salida. Ahora que ya estaba metida de lleno en eso, tendría que afrontarlo dignamente, con la cabeza en alto. "¿_Cabeza? De eso ya no tendré... y yo que me sentía tan orgullosa de ella.._.".

¿Dolor? Quizás sí, de hecho sí, pero confiaba en ni siquiera alcanzar a sentirlo. Si se tirara del quinto piso, también se mataría, pero ahí si dolería. Mejor hacerlo rápido, aprovecharía saber que es volar, y no precisamente en una escoba. No, definitivamente no le tenía miedo al dolor, lo había sufrido muchas veces, y no era algo que temer, era algo que afrontar.

Algo que también se podía solucionar con una poción o movimiento de varita.

Varita... su varita, la apreciaba tanto. Y la habia dejado en su baúl, para evitar que en ese momento, fuera a hacer algo para "salvarse". Aún que dudaba que se le ocurriera algo que hacer, en ese momento.

Su único propósito en ese momento, su último momento, era disfrutar esa caída, y saberse ganadora de esa guerra. Le habían ganado muchas batallas. Pero ella había ganado la gran guerra. No habían podido con ella. Nunca les daría el placer de acabar con ella.

La chica siempre pensó que ella era un pez en contra de la corriente. Y lo era, pero no el único.

□□□

A pesar de haberse lanzado inmediatamente detrás de la pelirroja, ella le llevaba mucha ventaja. Aceleró lo mas que pudo. El suelo se acercaba cada vez más. Tenía a la pelirroja a casi un metro, y a 5 del suelo. Estiró su mano, pelo esta se enredaba con el largo cabello de Lily, y no sería prudente agarrarla del pelo. 

" _Aun que, es preferible quedarse calva, a parapléjica, ...si es que_". Se tiró hacia adelante, sujetado solo de sus piernas, y agarró a la pelirroja de la cintura. Rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, en los que ni siquiera creía, la agarró con más fuerza. Ahora tenía que enderezar la escoba. Difícil, tenia las manos ocupadas, y si soltaba a Evans, se caería. Como le hubiera gustado ser un pulpo.

□□□

"_En cualquier momento, quizás ahora_"

La pelirroja, aun con los ojos cerrados, esperaba el impacto del suelo, o alguna señal de que todo terminase.

Tantos pensamientos habían pasado por su cabeza, como si fueran siglos de siglos.

Empezaba a desesperarse.

Una loca idea cruzó su cabeza, de que con la velocidad que habia alcanzado creara un vacío en el tiempo y atravesara a otra dimensión, la del tiempo, transportándose así a otra época. Se rió de su ocurrencia. "_Vamos, parece una mala secuela de **Volver al futuro**.._." pensó.

La tensión del momento pareció esfumarse, pensar en trivialidades la relajó. Después de todo, ya no le importaba nada, si no, no estaría ahí¿o no?

Había elegido su destino, pero averiguaría más tarde, que al destino no puedes ganarle, el siempre tiene el poder. Solo podrás vencerle cuando lo aceptes. En ese instante se dió cuenta de ello, pero tardaría mucho en admitirlo.

En ese instante. El instante en que sintió que un brazo fuerte, la rodeaba por la cintura, y la atraía a su dueño con firmeza. En ese instante.

Definitivamente, no era eso, lo que sentiría si se tirase de un edificio. No.

Abrió los ojos instintivamente, y se encontró con unos color avellana, que en ese momento se encontraban entrecerrados, debido al esfuerzo.

Dio vuelta la cabeza y se encontró con el suelo a un palmo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!—.

En un segundo todo cambió.

□□□

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:** _

_¡Hola! bueno, y eso fue el segundo capitulo, que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado. No tardo tanto, verdad?Como veran, aqui se relata la caida desde ambos puntos de vista. Parece un siglo, pero cuando mas rapido quiere que el tiempo pase, mas lento se te hace, o no? no se a ustedes, pero a mi si XD_

_Quisiera darles las gracas a todos los que me leen, cuando leo cada uno de sus rr's me motiva mas a escribir. Este capitulo va dedicado a: _

_vicky-potter89: que bueno q t gusto, grax por el post _

_AdelleBlack: q bueno q te guste, y aproposito, a q tipo de ayuda? no entiendo, pero grax por el ofrecimiento._

_kat: me alegra q t guste mi ff, no demore mucho, ves?_

_LoKa-MaLFoy: bueno, aqui esta el 2do chapie, espero q aya gustado tanto como el anterior. Oie, como puedo entrar a la orden Sirusiana?)_

_y especialmente a la Pitu, que me animo mucho con su opinion: t kelo niña, y ves, ya publique la cuestion XD, si no era para q m gritaras, prefiero q lo leas en , asi m dejas rr's XD_

_Besos, bye_

_**Belén.**_


	3. Conceptos de Muerte, Decepciones, Pregun...

_**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconoscas aqui me pertenece, es de JKRowling, y no gano nada con esto._

* * *

**A un Paso del Vacío**

**III**

_**Conceptos de Muerte, Decepciones, Preguntas y ¿Ayuda?**_

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 

En ese segundo, en que vió el suelo, a escasos centímetros, en que vió su vida escurrir, vió todo negro. ¿Game Over¿Ka-boom¿The End¿O simplemente fin? Se llevó una decepción. Veía todo negro. Esperaba nubes y angelitos con aureolas, las llamas del infierno con un loco psicópata y en su mano un tridente, o ella misma viéndose estampada en el suelo. Las típicas fantasías de la muerte. O cualquier otra cosa, que escapara a la mente del humano. Pero ¿eso? Algún idiota había apagado la luz, o habían cortado la electricidad. Realmente parecía una burla. Aunque había algo. Sentía la brisa, sentía su cuerpo, el control de su cuerpo. El control de sus manos, de sus piernas, de su boca, de sus dedos, de su cuello, de su nariz, de sus ojos. De sus ojos.

"_Tal vez si abres los ojos, especie de subnormal_".

Lentamente abrió los ojos, y el mundo se dibujo antes ellos. El lago, los arboles, el castillo y sus luces, el bosque, el calamar, el pasto. Derrepente todos sus sentidos se activaron. Y el audio volvió derrepente. Sintió el sonido que el viento producía en el entorno, hasta el ínfimo aletear de una luciérnaga.

Para su propia salud mental, pensó que esa era "_su segunda oportunidad_", y nunca admitió que era una estúpida con "E" mayúscula, y que si buscabas el significado de la palabra en el diccionario, salía una foto suya. Aun que en lo mas profundo de si misma, sabia que se estaba engañando. Y ella que se creía tan inteligente. Se llevo la decepción de su vida. "_Como vas a ser inteligente, si te tiraste de la torre de astronomía, dispuesta a hacerte puré..."_

Luego, calló en la cuenta de que aún estaba viva. ¿Por qué? Tendría que haber muerto... pero. Miró a su alrededor, y casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

□□□

Un milagro. Si, eso había sido un milagro. Por que¿Cómo lo había hecho? No tenia ni la más remota idea. Ahora sobrevolaba los terrenos de Hogwarts, sobre su escoba, muy despacio. Como tratando de normalizar el ritmo de su corazón. Y tratando de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Toda la adrenalina que había experimentado hace unos momentos se había esfumado. Ahora se sentía terriblemente débil, tembloroso, e incluso mareado. En un momento, en el cual se acercaba a aterrizar, todo se le dio vuelta, sintió el impulso de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pero no pudo.

Algo sé lo impidió. ¿Algo? Más bien alguien. _"¡Evans!"_

Miro a la chica, que tenia en los brazos, tenia fuertemente cerrados los ojos.

Corría una brisa, que le desordenaba los cabellos ha ambos, miro a su alrededor. Aun no asimilaba lo que acaba de ocurrir. La sabelotodo de Evans se había intentado suicidar, y él se había tirado tras ella¡había estado a punto de morir!. Cada vez que lo pensaba, no le entraba en la cabeza. Casi se había matado, por una chica, con la cual tenia ningún tipo de relación, ni si quiera habían cruzado mas de dos palabras, sin que comenzaran a gritar. Usualmente, la molestaba y se burlaba de ella, le gastaban bromas, el y sus amigos (excepto Remus), y le hacían la vida imposible, como ella se los recordaba cada 2 por 3. Por mucho que se molestara a una persona, no es para tanto, o ¿no?

Miró a la chica, como buscando respuesta a su pregunta. No la encontró. A cambio, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes. Nunca se había fijado en esos ojos. Sé sintió como hipnotizado. No podía despegar su mirada de esos ojos verdes, que brillaban como esmeraldas. Sé sintió hechizado.

Ella miraba hacia a todos lados, viendo cada cosa, observando cada detalle, como algo nuevo o nunca visto antes. Era como si descubriera todo con la mirada.

Pero, derrepente, ese par de esmeraldas se detuvieron en sus ojos color avellana. Y lo miraron fijamente, abiertos desmesuradamente.

- ¡¿...Tú?!-.

□□□

Frente a ella, vio unos ojos color avellana, que la miraban como hechizado. Esos ojos color avellana, que estaban detrás de unos anteojos redondos, eran nada mas y nada menos, que de James Potter. 

Y como no. Quien otro. Él había estado junto a ella, momento antes de tirarse. Pero por que estaba allí, junto a ella, teniéndola en brazos. En brazos... ¡¿En brazos de James Potter?!

Algo no calzaba. ¿Por qué estaba en brazos de James Potter? Osea¿_Lily Evans en brazos de James Potter_? Imposible. Quien lo diría. Pero, a pesar de todo, ella, estaba ahí, en brazos de James Potter.

¿Y qué mierda hacia ahí Potter? A ver, Lily, analicemos los hechos. Hace unos momentos estaban arriba, en la Torre de Astronomía en compañía de Potter, luego te tiraste, y si él esta, ahora, aquí abajo, contigo _(... En sus brazos...)_dijo una voz, lo más lógico sería que el se tirase contigo. Pero¿Por qué?

"_Últimamente té estas haciendo muchas preguntas, Evans_" se dijo la chica.

¿Por qué Potter querría salvarme? Por que esta claro que eso hacia. Sería muy poco probable que intentara suicidarse. Por muchas ganar que tuviera de matarse, "_Y siendo quien es, no lo dudo"_ se interrumpió, no lo haría el mismo día, en el mismo lugar, y a la misma hora que la chica. Definitivamente esa no era una opción.

Por muy increíble que pareciese, él se había tirado para salvarla a ella.

Y de nuevo ¿Por qué? "_El siempre me ha hecho la vida una miseria_" pensaba Evans "_No me ha dejado un momento de paz, incluso en vacaciones encuentra la forma de arruinarme la patética existencia. Sí hasta he pensado que desearía verme a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra. No tiene motivos para haberme "salvado", es mas, todo lo contrario. Lo lógico sería haberme empujado. No haberse tirado detrás de m"._

Y si se tiró detrás de mí, deberíamos estar los dos hechos una mierda en el suelo, pero no es así. ¿Qué mierda hizo este para que siga atormentándome con todas estas preguntas?

Parece que la pelirroja había despertado de su letargo, y se estaba dando cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lentamente, pero se daba cuenta.

La escena, era la siguiente: Un chico, de gafas y pelo desordenado color negro azabache, en una escoba, con una chica, delgaducha, pelirroja de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, sobrevolaban los terrenos de Hogwarts, y sé dirigían al suelo, lentamente.

La escoba. Como había llegado ahí, era un misterio para Evans.

Había pasado un montón de rato pensando, o esa era la sensación que ella tenia. Decidió que era hora de volver a la realidad, por mucho que le costará. Aun no asimilaba, el hecho de que James Potter, le hubiese salvado la vida. Y lo peor, no sabia si se sentía enojada o le estaba agradecida.

Habían estado mirándose a los ojos, sin siquiera pestañear, cada uno sumergido en lo mas profundo de sus cavilaciones. Hasta que a James se le irritaron los ojos, produciendo así, un rápido pestañeo.

Un simple hecho, insignificante en cualquier momento, menos en ese, en el cual Lily Evans, despertó de su trance.

- ¡¿...Tú?!- fue lo único que consiguió articular.

□□□

James no sabia a que sé refería exactamente, al igual que la pelirroja, tenia el cerebro en marcha lenta. No tenia respuesta a esa pregunta inconclusa. Decidió callar.

Pero, cada vez se sentía peor. En varios sentidos.

Interiormente, ya que había estado a punto de pasar al "_Más Allá_ ", y de una forma bastante idiota, eso le había afectado, al igual que le había afectado, él empezar a sentirse culpable de que la pelirroja quisiera matarse. Ella había dicho que él era el "_gran_" responsable¿Sería verdad? Si fuera así, se sentiría muy arrepentido. El podía odiar mucho a una persona, como a Snape, pero nunca le desearía la muerte a nadie, ni a la cabeza grasienta ese. Se sentía pésimo, por culpa de él, ella quería acabar con su vida. Se sentía miserable.

Y eso se estaba somatizando, ya que empezaba a sentir nauseas y mareos, su cuerpo no le respondía, de modo que estaba perdiendo el control de la escoba, y aun que el no lo notara, estaba mas blanco que Binns el día que se murió. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, sostuvo el palo de la escoba, al tiempo que tenia a la chica, y con un movimiento automático, aterrizó en la hierba.

Dejó a la pelirroja, lo más suave que pudo (la soltó simplemente), dio una pasos titubeantes y calló de rodillas al pasto, luego se tiro hacia atrás y miró el cielo.

□□□

El simplemente la quedo mirando, sin musitar palabra. Como si se encontrase tan o más confundido que ella. Como si quisiera entrar en mente, a través de sus ojos, y responder sus preguntas. Las mismas preguntas que ella se hacía. 

Veía a Potter, tremendamente pálido y sudoroso, se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo para no caerse de la escoba, o mas bien, para no botarla de la escoba. De un momento a otro, sintió como su cuerpo caía sobre la hierba húmeda, y con la mirada siguió la trayectoria de su compañero, sus pasos eran inseguros, hasta que, unos metros mas allá de ella, se desplomó en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos. En sus ojos se reflejaban las estrellas.

Y se le presentó, otro dilema. ¿Qué debía hacer?.

Podía hacer muchas cosas, agradecerle, gritarle, golpearlo, abrazarlo, patearlo. Ninguna sé veía conveniente. Pero, para empezar, sé levantaría de esa hierba húmeda que le empezaba a mojar la falda. Al moverse, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Era una noche húmeda, corría una brisa que calaba los huesos. Se abrazó a ella misma, intentando darse calor. No lo consiguió. Volvio a mirar a Potter. Permanecía allí, inmovil, con los ojos hacia el cielo, parecía que no respiraba.

Se sentía desprotegida, sola, abandonada. Cuando estuvo en los brazos de Potter, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sé sintió protegida, aceptada, querida. Ahora que Él estaba ahí, tirado en la hierba, ella sentía la necesidad de tenderle la mano. Aun que no lo pidiera. Como él había hecho con ella, sin que ella le dijera nada. Estaba allí para ayudarla.

Todos esos años, de constantes peleas, sé habían esfumado de la mente de la pelirroja. Que camino lentamente hacia James, se quedo a su lado, mirándolo hacia abajo.

□□□

Una vez allí, tumbado en la hierba, donde la humedad le calaba la piel, y sé adhería a sus huesos, sintió que no sentía nada. Ilógico. Pero cierto, habían muchas cosas que no tenían explicación. Como el mismo hecho del haber saltado.

Parecía que el tiempo sé detenía, y que sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad del universo que se abría ante ellos. Casi como parte del. Todo lo demás había desaparecido, excepto una cosa. Dos esmeraldas, se dibujaban en el cielo.

Esas dos esmeraldas, correspondientes a Lily Evans, le pedían una explicación.

Estaba esperando la reacción de la chica. Seguramente explotaría y le soltaría tales gritos que se escucharían hasta en la Patagonia. Y el se estaba preparando, junto con sus oídos, para escuchar el sermón de la cabeza de zanahoria. Aun que no sabía realmente, como reaccionar frente a esa erupción que se acercaba.

En el momento en que había dejado a la chica en el suelo, en el momento en que ella se despegó de sus brazos, se sintió vaciarse. Era algo sin sentido, por que habría el de "querer" tener a ese demonio entre sus brazos, cuando antes la habría hecho cualquier cosa para que el demonio viviera un infierno. Era casi una necesidad, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos, necesitaba protegerla, cuidarla, querer...

Reprimió rápidamente ese pensamiento. Seguramente esa caída le había removido los sesos y por esos ya no funcionaban.

Mas tarde, sabría que los sentimientos, no son cosas de sesos, si no cosas del corazón.

Unos pasos se acercaban. Al momento siguiente, la cara de la pelirroja tapó el universo, a los ojos de James.

"_Tardo un poco... Pero llegó. James Potter, si antes no fue tu fin, ahora lo es"_ Le dijo una voz a la cabeza de James.

Ella se inclino un poco hacia él. El se preparó para él gritó. Pero lo que ocurrió le cambio todos los esquemas. Ella con un delicado movimiento estiro su blanca mano hacia él.

□□□

-

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_hola! bueno, esta vez me tarde un poquito en publicar el chap, pero espero que les guste, la verdad m costo un poco escribirlo, asi q espero que lo apresien y me dejen artos rrs XD_

_Lilychan: si me tiras de la torre de astronomia, no podre seguir escribiendo, tu decides XD, grax por el rr._

_Clau: grax por tus comentarios, besos._

_Ginny-Shelena: no problem, yo se que me lees :), que bueno q te guste, y bueno, tarde ujn poquito, es q la musa es una folja y no m ayuda en nada, y ahora vez por James se tiro, aun q ni el mismo lo entiende, y lo d la cancion, cuando quieras, no t preocupes por lo del chapie 10, cualquiera se equivoca "errare humanum est" XD grax por lo de la orden, grax por el rr, un beso._

_zzz: sip, el 1er chapie es medio triston, pero asi es la life, a mi tb m parecio un siglo, e incluso ai quien me reclamo, pero weno, q se yo, besos._

_leilawood: q bueno q t guste, espero q este chap t guste tb, y bueno, ya se vera lo q ocurre._

_ale-patil: q bueno q t guste mi ff, grax por eso d q t gusta mi forma de narar, me subiste el animo :)_

_amsp14: q bueno q t gste, y bueno, ya se ira viendo las razones de cada cosa, todo a su tiempo, besos._

_pitu: me ofendes! como q lo robe! eri un deAgracia XDgrax por el rr y por corregirme este chapie._

_AdelleBlack: grx por el rr, q bueno q t guste el ff, ojala t gsute tb este chap._

_kat: ahora m demore un poco, pero ojala alla valido la pena, grax por rr_

_Sakura-Yuzuki: grax por tus comentarios, me demore un poquito, pero ojala t guste tb este capitulo, q creo esta mas largo, y de nada por lo de las Favorites stories, t lo mereces._

_Argot: me encanta q t encante XD bueno, ojala t siga gustando, un beso._

_Loka-Malfoy: si, es eterna, la verdad a mi se m imagina eso, por eso lo ise asi (y por q mas...¬¬) bueno, el argumento, no esta muuuy especifico, la verda tengo algunos puntos clave, pero la verdad tambien se improvisa, pero asi es mejor, pa mi por lo menos. grax por el rr, besos. _

_grax a todo el que me dejo rr, espero que vuelvan a dejarme mas rr, un bezote, intentare actualizar lo antes posible. Mil disculpas si se me paso alguien o si escribi algun nombre mal, es q a estas horas me estoi cayendo de sueño, y quizas mañana no pueda subur este chap._

_besos infinitos, bye_

_**Belén.**_


	4. Imposible, Las Puertas del Alma

_**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconoscas aqui me pertenece, es de JKRowling, y no gano nada con esto._

* * *

**A un Paso del Vacío**

**IV**

_**Imposible, Las Puertas del Alma.**_

Lo primero que pensó, fue que ella le iba a pegar un bofetada. Un bofetada, que no llegó. Sin embargo, la mano se mantuvo allí, estirada hacía él. Como si Evans quisiera que Potter tomará su mano. 

_Imposible.  
_  
Primero que todo, el había "_arruinado_" los planes de la chica. Segundo, el la odiaba, ella lo odiaba. Era reciproco, y lo único que compartían. Tercero, dentro del diccionario de Lily Evans no está el concepto "_prestar ayuda_" y menos a un Potter, y dentro del diccionario de James Potter no está el concepto "_recibir ayuda_" y menos de una Evans.

Repitó,_ Imposible_...

... A pesar de todo, sí, parece que Evans, le esta prestando ayuda a Potter. Parece, por que el chico aún no se convencía. Más bien, se seguía negando a la realidad, que en ese momento le daba una mano.

Miró el rostro de la pelirroja. Tenía una expresión imposible de descifrar. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy particular para el chico. El nunca, y cuando digo nunca, es por que NUNCA, había mirado a los ojos de una chica. De hecho miraba todo menos los ojos de una chica. Y como si se sumergiera en un mar esmeralda, todo lo que miraba se reducía a un par de ojos verde brillante, que lo envolvían de tal forma que ahora no podía despegar su mirada de la mirada de la chica. Su concentración era tal, que comenzó a descubrir cada matiz de verde de los ojos de la chica. En los ojos de la chica pudo encontrar mil formas, mil dibujos, mil mundos. Infinitos universos. Y solo en un par, de simples pero complejos ojos verdes.

Dice que los ojos son las puertas del alma. Pues, James Potter, había desnudado el alma de Lily Evans. ¿Cómo? Otro misterio sin resolver, de esa extraña noche. Pero aún así, sentía que la chica le había abierto el alma. Y de ese modo descubrir quien realmente era Lily Evans.

Siguió mirando, como hipnotizado, los ojos de la pelirroja. La brisa le calaba los huesos, esa misma brisa que le movió un mechón rojizo a Evans dejándoselo en los ojos. Evidentemente le molestó, por que llevó a la mano estirada, a colocar el mechón detrás de la oreja. Y volvió a estirar la mano hacia el chico. Esta vez, con una expresión una tanto extraña. Que no pudo reconocer.

Esto le bastó al chico para reaccionar. Debía tener una cara realmente estúpida, mirándola fijamente. Apartó la mirada. Y la volvió a poner sobre Evans. Y sin pensarlo un segundo tomó la mano que ella le extendía.

□□□

Y estiró su mano. Y pensó en lo tonta que se veía. Solo lo pensó. Por que en ese momento no sentía nada. Nada mas que el frío que le traspasaba la piel y se adhería a ella. 

Tonta. No, tonta no, pensó que era una idiota, Idiota por estar ayudando al chico que le odiaba. Una vez más pensó. Basta de pensar. "_Hoy he pensado mucho, y solo me ha traído malas consecuencias"_. Por una vez hizo lo que sintió, y eso era estar allí, para frente a su peor enemigo, dándole la mano. Sabía que se lo reprocharía toda la vida, que se arrepentiría mil veces de ello, pero aún así lo hizo.

Lo miró fijamente. Y se dio cuenta la cara de confusión que este tenía. ¿Por qué? Simplemente le estaba ayudando a levantarse. No tenía la mayor relevancia. Para cualquiera, no tenía la mayor relevancia. Menos para ella. No todos los días se le da la mano a tu peor enemigo.

Entonces se fijó en la penetrante mirada de Potter. La miraba fijamente. Y no le gustó. Sintió como si desentrañara toda su alma. Como si descubriera cosas sobre ella, que ni ella misma sabía. Su alma. Un lugar frío, oscuro, sombrío y olvidado. Sobre todo olvidado. Un lugar donde guardaba cosas que quería olvidar, desaparecer, destruir. Recuerdos, penas, sufrimientos. Traumas infantiles, que jamás confesaría. Que jamás mostraría. Que jamás aceptaría. Que jamás... nada. Jamás.

Por eso, su alma, era el baúl de sus recuerdos olvidados, una vez más suena estúpido, pero así era, el inconsciente es una lugar donde se alojan las cosas sin sentido, cosas imposibles, indescifrables, ilógicas, inaceptables, por eso se llama así, inconsciente, por que no lo recordamos cuando estamos despiertos "conscientes", para no volvernos locos.

EL baúl de sus recuerdos olvidados, pero recuerdos al fin, de sus amargos recuerdos. Por que en realidad, recuerdos felices... no creía tener. Jamás enseñaría los secretos de su alma, por que son suyos y de nadie más. Secretos, nada más que decir. Tan secretos, que ni ella misma era capaz de recordarlos.

Y, rompiendo con todo ese secretismo, James Potter, estaba allí desentrañando su alma. Se sintió desnuda, sintió que ya no tenía nada que ocultar, Nada.

Un mechón de su cabello, atravesó con toda esa tortura. Lo apartó con la mano que volvió a colocar en su lugar.

El chico apartó a vista, dándole un respiro, dejando de hurgar en ella, pero nuevamente la atravesó con su mirada. Y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía.

Un momento. Le ofrecía. Pasado. Ya no quería estar allí. El la había recorrido entera, sabía cosas que ella quería olvidar. Había profanado, lo único que le quedaba, su alma. Y encima lo ayudaba.

Ya de pie, el chico, siguió con su _"inspección_". Cosa que enfureció, si se puede, más a la pelirroja.

La Ira la invadió. La Ira, aveces puede cegar la razón.

□□□

Su mano estaba helada. Con un hábil movimiento, se puso de pie. Y una vez más, esa mirada, lo capturó. Aun tenía la mano fría, de la chica, entrelazada con la suya. Pero algo cambió en la mirada esmeralda. Algo envolvió la mirada de Evans. 

Y ese algo, hizo que la chica, de un momento a otro, soltara la mano de Potter, y lo apartara de ella con un movimiento brusco. Se dio vuelta con una actitud ofendida.

El chico estaba más que confundido. Podría decir, que la chica le había mostrado el alma, y de un momento a otro, _¡Crash¡_ Rompe ese "_vinculo_" especial, entre los dos. Y se hace la ofendida. Como si él hubiese hecho algo terrible. Ahora si que no entendía.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡¿Qué que ocurre?!- "_Lo mato, Yo lo mato_" pensó la pelirroja.

- Si, me puedes explicar por que me das la mano y luego me tratas como si te hubiese hecho algo-.

- si te hubiese hecho algo...-refunfuñó, "_Imbécil_" pasó en la mente de ella, junto a un millón de infinitas posibilidades de sinónimos más fuertes al anterior insulto.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que hice?!- exclamó el chico empezando a enfadarse.

- ¡Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste!-dijo ella, y el chico bufó.

- No, no tengo idea de que estas hablando, pero podrías explicarme-dijo él tratando de conservar la calma.

- ¡Idiota!¡sabes perfectamente que...! Que, que me... que... que...- trató de decir ella.

- ¡¿Qué?!-le instó él.

- Que... Que...- "_Que invadiste la privacidad de mi 'alma', que hurgaste en cosas MíAS, que no quería compartir con nadie, que desentrañaste mi mente, mi alma... pero ¡Rayos! como te explico eso_" No podía decir eso, no, simplemente era una idiotez si se pensaba un poco, pero aún así lo sentía, aun que no pudiera expresarlo, no podía- que...¡Agh!-exclamó con frustración- ¡Rayos! olvídalo...

- ¡Vez¡No he hecho nada, tu siempre tienes que echarme la culpa de todo!

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada!- gritó la pelirroja.

- ¡Por supuesto que no entiendo nada¡Si tu no me explicas que mierda te pasa conmigo, no tengo por que saberlo!-gritó el a su vez. Silencio.

- Los hombres nunca entienden nada...-murmuro ella, en un susurro apenas audible, pero que llego a los oídos de Potter.

- No entiendo las mentes femeninas...- concluyó el con cierta contrariedad.

Ninguno volvió a hablar. Ella cruzada de brazos, mirándose los zapatos, él con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida. La noche se cerraba entorno a ellos. Evans, con apenas el delgado uniforme del colegió que solía llevar en verano, y gracias a estar recostada en el césped, ahora estaba húmeda, humedad que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Se abrazó a si misma con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de calor, pero al no tener éxito dejo caer sus brazos a los costados. El chico, a parte de usar pantalones, tenía su túnica, una gruesa bufanda, la gruesa capa y en alguno de sus bolsillos los guantes. Como para ir al Everest, si no fuera por el gorro.

Una brisa helada recorrió la espina dorsal de la pelirroja, haciéndola temblar descontrolada mente. Cosa que su acompañante percató. Gruñó. Si no fuese por su maldita caballerosidad... Seguramente, su abuela estaría orgullosa.

- Toma- farfulló extendiéndole la capa.

- No tienes por que hacerlo- murmuró ella a su vez.

- Y no quiero, pero por desgracia soy un caballero...

- No me pareció así cuando me hacías bromas...-el chico la ignoró, y siguió extendiéndole la capa.- Que no.

- Agárrala de una vez...

- No quie...- pero el ya se la había pasado por los hombros. Ella al sentir el calor, no tuvo más que tragarse sus palabras. Se arrebujó bien entornó a la capa. Tenía un olor, un olor especial. Se quedó allí nuevamente sin decir una palabra. El simplemente comenzó caminar lentamente en dirección al castillo. Dados unas pasos se detuvo. Sin darse la vuelta dijo.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí, quieres ser una estatua de hielo?

Ella pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. Potter se encogió de hombros, y la siguió.

□□□

-

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Y ese fue el 4to chappie. ¿que tal les pareció? La verdad, este chap no esta muy emocionante, es más, para cerrar la etapa de la caida, pero eso no quiere decir que concluya ese dia, bueno esa noche, es más, me atrevería a decir que esa noche va a aser muuuy larga. Espero que les haya gustado. Por ahí puse la palabra secretismo, que no se si esta bien, pero a aun así la puse, por que si no existe la inventó XD_

_Ojala les haya gustado este chapie, y espero sus opiniones. Contesto RRs:_

_ale-patil: gracias, que bueno q t haya gustado el chappie aun q no se si sea el mejor, pero que bueno me alegra que lo consideres asi . espero q t guste tb este chap. besos._

_GLIZ: hola! que bueno q t guste, gracias por el rr, espero no haberme demorado mucho en piblicar. besos._

_Lilychan: nonon, si me tiras de la torre de astronomia, tu t vas conmigo! que bueno q t guste el chap, grax por el rr, besos._

_zzz: bueno, estoi escribiendo varios ffs y tampoco puedo publicar asi nada mas, sin rebisarlo, aun q la ortografñia no se me da muy bien, asi q mejor me doi mi tiempo, y asi sale mejor. Yo diria que mas bien, empiezan a aparecer los sentimientos, y ni los comprenden ni los quieren admitir. bueno, este chap esta mas corto que el 3, pero es mas largo q los anteriores, trataré de escribir mas. besos._

_Korishiteru: Que bueno q te guste! la verdad, la trama no esta muy bien definida, pero q bueno q t guste como esta quedando . y bueno, si no lo dejara en suspenso, apuesto q no m seguirias leyendo. grax por el rr, besos._

_kat: grax por el rr, me alegra q t guste, besos._

_leilawood: Jejeje, gracias por tu comentario, me subió la moral yo tambien espero seguir pronto, pero tambien tengo vida social, patetica, pero tengo XD. muchas gracias por el reviews. nos estamos leyendo, besos._

_LoKa-MaLFoy: Bueno, si tienes alguna duda, no dudes (valga la redundancia... ¬¬) bueno, digamos: solo preguntame, ahora, no garantizo responder todas tus preguntas, obviamente, pero siempre te puedo dar alguna pista o alguna respuesta medianamente aceptable. el chap 3 es un capitulo, por llamarlo de alguna forma, de transision, ya q muestra como los "sentimeitnos" sevan transformando, como se van conociendo, y por eso, tambien este chap, trata sobre eso. Y la verdad, siempre trato de que cada cosa que escribo, tenga una improtancia para la trama, aunq no este bien definida, son plus que guardo para despues. cosas que pongo y las dejo para despues volverlas a tomar, no se si me explico. bueno gracias por esl rr, me alegra mucho q este gustando mi manera de relatar , besos._

_silmarwen754: grax por el rr, me demore un poquito, pero espero q haya valido la pena . besos._

_LucIa: bkn q t guste! yo tb espero actualizar pronto, pero la inspiracion no esta a la orden del dia. grax por el rr, besos._

_Sakura-Yuzuki: Grax por tu comentario , no importa, con q me dejes un rr esta bien, como yo me demoro, tu tb puedes demorarte . y bueno ya veremos si James tiene al culpa o no... todo puede suceder. espero tu rr, besos._

_cathy: hola loka!!! grax por pasarte por aki pos! q bueno q t guste, kisses._

_Bueno, eso a sido todo por hoy, y parece que tengo la mania de publicar los chap en la noche y sobre todo cuando tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza, un beso a todos los que me leen, y dejen rrs!_

_besos, bye_

_**Belén.**_


	5. Cambio, Hambre y Desafio

_**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconoscas me pertenece, es de Rowling, y no TT no gano nada con esto :P_

* * *

**A un Paso del Vacío**

**V**

_**Cambios, Hambre y Desafío**_

Mientras subía las escalas de la entrada del colegio, en la penumbra, sintió una presencia unos pasos atrás ella. Ni se molesto en mirar, ya que sabía de quien se trataba. Y eso la ponía, en cierto modo, nerviosa. Después de todo lo que había acontecido en, seguramente..., una hora, dos minutos, en 7 años..., no sabia, pero bueno, en ese tiempo en que había transcurrido aquello, sentía que dentro de ella algo había cambiado. No sabía muy bien qué, pero lo que sabía perfectamente era que ella ya no era la misma. Son esas cosas que te ocurren que te hacen ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, sentir que has subido un peldaño, o que has pasado una etapa y no sabes si te agrada. Por que en parte quieres que todo siga igual, por ese estúpido miedo al cambio, pero por otro lado maduras, creces, no estas conforme, pero terminas por acostumbrarte, te das cuenta que eso en algún momento iba a ocurrir, y que con el tiempo las cosas tienen distintos matices, como todas las cosas, lados negros y blancos. Y también grises.

La vida sigue, y tienes dos opciones. Una, rechazarla y negar lo que se te posa frente a los ojos, el miedo a aceptar las cosas, muy en el fondo sabes que ocurren, que son hechos y que nada puedes hacer para cambiarlos, para finalmente engañarte, y dejarte caer en tu propia oscuridad, dejarte arrastrar por el tiempo. Dejarte. O dos, aceptar qué algo cambió y encontrar la manera de adaptarte al sistema, buscar otro sentido, una solución, aferrarte a algo que de un sentido a tu nueva vida.

Estaba enfadada con ella misma, por dejar que el chico que caminaba a su lado le afectara tanto. Contribuía en un gran porcentaje al cambio que sentía en ella. No tenía idea que iba a hacer, no quería llegar a su habitación, por que sabía que su amiga estaría en su cama, fingiendo dormir, para cuando escuchara la puerta cerrarse, empezar con el interrogatorio. Hace bastante tiempo, Lily estaba distinta, y eso no pasaba desapercibido a su mejor amiga. Tampoco, después de sobrevivir al interrogatorio, creía poder dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. De hecho, hace meses que no dormía.

Lily Evans, según su propia definición, era una persona con una mente muy analítica. Cada cosa que le ocurría, la daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, tratando de sacarle todos los aspectos a la luz. Pensaba demasiado, ese era su problema. Se estresaba por pequeñeces que, a veces, no tenían importancia. Por eso, la mayor parte del tiempo, se la pasaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, prestando el mínimo de atención a su entorno. Le costaba mucho poner atención en clases, a pesar de ser una alumna muy talentosa e inteligente, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para escuchar las palabras de sus profesores. Y como muchas veces se quedaba en su mundo, había tomado la decisión de adoptar la Biblioteca como tercer hogar (Hogwarts, el segundo). Aun que en la biblioteca también sufría sus faltas de concentración. Hasta hacía de consejera de la bibliotecaria, y muchas veces se preguntó ¿Cómo? Resolvía los problemas de los demás, y tenía su vida hecha una mierda.

No sabía en que dirección caminaba. Solo paso, tras paso. Inercia. "..._Todo cuerpo continua en su estado de reposo o de velocidad uniforme en línea recta, a menos que una fuerza actúe sobre él y lo obligue a cambiar de estado_". La voz le llegaba de algún rincón de su memoria. Era su propia voz. Era una definición muy básica, pero así sonaba tan simple. La inercia, la tendencia a seguir en movimiento. Recordaba haberse aprendido esa definición a los 10 años, intentando que su hermana Petunia también se la aprendiera. En esos años en que eran verdaderas hermanas. Lily ayudaba a estudiar a su hermana mayor. Resultado, Lily aprendía cosas muy avanzadas para su edad, y Petunia se enojaba por que su hermana menor sabía cosas que ella no. Aun así se llevaban muy bien, de hecho, de maravilla. Eran inseparables. Eran... desde que llegó la carta, todo cambió. Como ahora había cambiado.

Ahora, ella se hallaba en un estado de inercia, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que le había ocurrido. Otra voz llegó a sus oídos.

- ¿Contraseña?

□□□

Ella siempre adelante. El se limitaba a seguirla. En la penumbra adivinó la silueta de la muchacha. En otra ocasión le habría parecido muy placentero ver a una chica bañada en la luz de la luna menguante que se filtraba por las ventanas, pero en ese momento, en que la chica iba envuelta en una capa, en que el se sentía tan cansado, y en que, sobre todo esto, en que la chica era Evans, la cabeza de zanahoria, cualquier cosa sería mejor que aquello.

Bajo la mirada. Le hacía daño mirar. Mirarla. La odiaba. No, corrección, _quería_ odiarla, pero no podía. Era simplemente imposible, por más empeño que ponía en odiarla, algo no lo dejaba. Es más, mientras más intentaba, el odio se hacía más lejano. No podía. Ahora que la veía, veía a alguien completamente diferente. Era como ver a otra persona. Una persona completamente distinta a la Lily Evans que él conocía. O que creía conocer.

Antes pensaba que Evans era una chica que se creía inteligente y superior a los demás, una chica seria y que no sabía divertirse. Que creía que ser prefecta era ser lo mejor. Que creía que con decirte un par de frases ingeniosas, de las cuales tú no tenías idea, por que no pasabas las 24 horas con un libro pegado a los ojos, eras mejor. El la creía una perdedora por tener excelente notas, o mejor dicho, por poner atención a todo lo que decían los profesores. Por ser cliente frecuente de la biblioteca. Por quitarle puntos por que le daba gusto. Por que no tenía vida social. Y por mil otras razones que ahora no tenían sentido. Antes... antes pensaba muchas cosas, ahora _creía _haber sabido.

El haber mirado sus ojos, le hacía sentir que conocía cada aspecto de su vida. No sabía como. Pero algo así sentía. Nunca le había pasado aquello. Quedarse perdido en sus ojos, en la inmensidad de ese mar esmeralda. Era algo inevitable. Estaba seguro que si volvía a ver esos ojos, se volvería a perder, y no podría retirar su vista de la mirada de la chica. Y le daba miedo. No podía creer, que él se perdiera en la mirada de Evans. ¿Qué significaría aquello?

Seguía a la chica, sin mirarla. Seguía el sonar de sus pasos unos metros adelante. Con la vista en el suelo y los brazos cruzados, pronto descubrió que a chica lo guiaba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, por un camino poco transitado.

A lo lejos vio a la mujer dormir placidamente, pero con el ruido que producían al andar la despertaron. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, como tratando de adivinar donde se encontraba, cuando divisó al chico de gafas todo se aclaró.

- ¿Contraseña?- pregunto con voz adormilada, la Dama Gorda.

- _Bellator lucis_- dijo Potter de forma mecánica.

El retrato se abrió lentamente y la chica se adelantó para entrar a la Sala Común. James tuvo el impulso de hacer algo, y no lo reprimió. Antes de que Evans entrara, el interpuso su brazo en la entrada. Ella por fin lo miró a los ojos, sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por que qué?- contestó ella con voz ronca

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿No esperaras que te lo cuente a ti...?

- Aún así...

- No, Potter... No.

Una atmósfera de silencio los envolvió. Cada uno sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones, y tratando de adivinar las del otro.

"_Ahí esta otra vez_" se dijo James, y vuelve a perderse en su mirada... Un momento, eso suena hasta... ¿_romántico_? Sacudió la cabeza como para espantar ese pensamiento. Se perdía en la mirada de Evans y ¿qué? le agradaba. Además ¿Qué podía pasar? Nada, aparte de que Evans se enamorara de él. Reprimió una carcajada, era surrealista.

Algo sonó, no supo donde, pero no le tomó importancia.

- ¿Van a entrar a la Sala Común o no?- le llegó la fastidiada voz de la Dama Gorda.

Por toda respuesta Potter retiró su brazo y Evans entró. De nuevo ese sonido ¿De donde provenía?

Evans se sentó en un sofá frente a la chimenea, donde crepitaba el fuego iluminando y arrancando destellos rojizos de su cabello. Lo que logró desquiciar a Potter. Sus ojos, su pelo, ahora ¿qué? No podía creer que el cabello de Evans le atrajera tanto. Con destellos rojizos... pero ahora que los miraba mejor eran rojizos, con cierto tono tornasol que cambiaba de naranjo a cereza. Su espeso cabello, tan sedoso y largo, plagado de pequeños bucles en las puntas. Estos solían moverse al más mínimo movimiento de la chica, como si una brisa imaginaria los meciera.

Sin proponérselo o pensarlo detenidamente se acercó. Evans no vio al chico, ya que estaba de espaldas a él. A un paso de ella, algo lo interrumpió. Un sonido. Pero lo sintió más cerca, de hecho lo sintió en él. Su estomago tenía tal escándalo que estaba seguro que hasta Dumbledore lo había escuchado. La chica se dio vuelta lentamente con una ceja en alto. El chico bajó la mirada sin tener muy claro por qué.

- Yo también tengo hambre...-murmuró de repente la pelirroja.

El levantó la mirada, un tanto ¿Esperanzado¿De qué? Esto no tenía sentido, se decía el chico.

- Voy a las cocinas ¿Te traigo algo?- dijo mientras se preguntaba de donde había salido tanta amabilidad con alguien con quien nunca se había llevado bien.

- Chocolate- musitó la chica.

El chico se quedó esperando. ¿Pero esperando qué? Esa noche andaba realmente lento. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, parado, mirando la nada. La chica se dio vuelta, entonces Potter tuvo que forzar a su cerebro a emprender la marcha. Con esto, el chico se dirigió al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, con pasos lentos y torpes, como si tratará de recordar como caminar. La mujer del cuadro volvió a reclamar.

□□□

- _Bellator Lucis_

"_Guerrero de la luz_" Ella no era no una guerrera, y menos de la luz. Todo lo contrario, era una cobarde, que se ocultaba de la luz, para no tener que ver sus defectos, esas cosas que la hacían ver miserable. Era una cobarde, había tomado la salida fácil y ni siquiera eso le salía bien.

Iba a pasar dentro de la Sala Común, pero algo se interpuso. Vio que era el brazo de Potter. Se hallaba tan fuera de lugar. Lo miró ¿Qué pretendía interponiendo su brazo?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por que qué?- A que se refería con eso.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- "_Ah, claro, ya me imaginaba que iba por ese lado..."_

- ¿No esperaras que te lo cuente a ti...?

- Aún así...- _"¿Este nunca va a ubicarse?"_

- No, Potter... No-

Definitivamente estaba loco si pensaba que le iba a soltar así como así sus motivos, después de todo era sus motivos, y se los iba a guardar, ya no le quedaba nada, que por lo menos esos putos motivos quedaran para ella.

Y de nuevo, que le pasaba a Potter, que no le despegaba la mirada. Nunca había sido una chica linda, y menos el día que había intentado acabar con su vida.

- ¿Van a entrar a la Sala Común o no?

¿De donde provenía esa voz? Ah... La Dama Gorda... en fin, esa pobre mujer existía solo para pedir contraseñas ¿Qué más le iba a exigir...? Ya no tenía caso molestarse por algo. No sacaba nada de provecho¿se iba a amargar la existencia solo por que Potter le hacía una estúpida pregunta? Bueno, no era una pregunta tan estúpida, pero la mejor salida era ignorarlo. ¡Claro¿por que no había pensado eso antes?! Se habría ahorrado un montón de problemas. Pero ya no había vuelta a atrás. Era la pequeña "_enseñanza_" que había sacado esos últimos meses. Era mejor encontrar una solución a los problemas en vez de lamentarse por la poción derramada.

Mientras pensaba, se había sentado inconscientemente frente al fuego, uno de los lugares favoritos de la pelirroja. El fuego, sus movimientos hipnotizantes, podía estar ahí mil años, y poder olvidarse de todo. Sintió un ruido. Su estomago. Un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Desde la cena del día anterior que no comía nada. Pero no era su estomago el que pedía alimento, si no el del chico que estaba tras ella. Y volvió a sonar. Y por fin se dio del origen del sonido.

Se dio vuelta sin entender mucho. El chico bajo la vista. Potter bajo la mirada ¿_Avergonzado_? Eso no entraba en la cabeza de nadie. Puede que fuese un prejuicio o algo por el estilo, pero imposible pensar que un merodeador se avergonzara por algo.

- Yo también tengo hambre...- dijo antes de siquiera pensar en que iba a decir.

El chico levantó la mirada, con cierto brillo, que Evans nunca había visto. Un brillo de esperanza. Pero... ¿De qué? Esa noche habían acontecido muchas cosas sin sentido, estaba llegando a pensar que todo era una broma, y que en cualquier momento aparecería alguien detrás de las cortinas gritando que esto era una joda para _Video Match_. Sonrió para si. No sabía de donde sacaba tanta imaginación. Podría escribir un libro.

- Voy a las cocinas ¿Te traigo algo?- ¿Por que tanta amabilidad? Bueno, fuera cual fuera el motivo, era amable, bien por él, que _retomará el camino_, que se _reivindicara_.

- Chocolate- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Pero el se quedo ahí, como un poste. Ella volvió a mirar el fuego. Luego sintió como el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se cerraba y que la mujer empezaba a renegar algo. Empezó a tener mucho sueño.

□□□

Hizo el camino a las cocinas especialmente largo. Al pasar por los pasillos, los cuadros emitían pequeños ronquidos, se acomodaban o abrían un ojo para mirarlo reprobatoriamente. Tendría que haber traído su capa invisible. Pero ya estaba bastante lejos de la torre y le daba una flojera inmensa. Bajó las escaleras de mármol y siguió bajando a través de un pasillo oscuro, parecido a las mazmorras donde tenían pociones. Llegó a un cuadro de un frutero de plata, hizo cosquillas a la pera, y esta se rió. Finalmente entro a las cocinas. A esas horas no había muchos elfos, ya que se encontraban haciendo aseo, apagando chimeneas, entre otras cosas, en todos los pisos del castillo. Los pocos elfos que se encontraban allí, de inmediato empezaron a ofrecerle todo tipo de cosas.

Luego de convencerlos que no quería un buey asado, cuando se le ocurrió decir que tenía hambre, se llevó consigo dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, bollos y una gran barra de chocolate. Aún se preguntaba por que había pedido dos botellas, seguramente Evans le lanzara la botella por la cabeza en vez de tomársela con él. Y él. ¿Por qué quería tomarse una cerveza de mantequita con Evans? Se reprochaba el hecho de querer ser amable con la chica. No tenía ningún motivo. O quizás sí... Sentía una especie de… ¿Lastima? Sí, lastima. Sentía pena por la chica. Debía sentirse tan miserable, como para querer dejar de existir. Y para colmo, le había echado en cara que él, tenía la culpa. Eso no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor. A eso se debía. Se sentía en deuda y quería ayudar de alguna manera. Ayudarla.

Volvió a la Sala Común. Antes de despertar a la Dama Gorda y darle la contraseña, vaciló. No estaba seguro de querer entrar ahí entrar, encontrarse con un demonio pelirrojo, que le arrojará la botella por la cabeza, en cuanto él le ofreciera tomarse la cerveza de mantequilla con él. Era una posibilidad, aun que también era una posibilidad que simplemente le ignorara. No sabía por qué, pero prefería la primera opción, prefería perder su hermosa cabeza a que ella simplemente le ignorara. Le gustaba producir algo, lo que fuera, aun que fuera odio, en ella. No le gustaba la indiferencia. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer, que parte de los rumores sobre él, que hablaban sobre su egocentrismo y egolatría, eran ciertos. Pero bueno¿Qué querían? No podía ser perfecto, de otro modo no sería humano. Él era casi un _ser divino_.

Y él, como casi ser divino, tenía _derecho _a _saberlo_ casi todo. El casi implicaba que no supiera los "_misterios de la vida_" o los "_misterios del universo_" y esas cosas, de modo, que _podía_ saber cualquier cosa que no entrara en esa categoría. Es más, _debía_ saber todo lo demás. Entre todo lo demás, se encontraba el motivo por el cuál Evans había intentado suicidarse. Está bien, sabía que él tenía un porcentaje alto de responsabilidad, pero había algo más. No podía haber llegado a esa decisión de la nada, de un día para otro. Tenía que haber un motivo fundamental que gatillara todo el asunto. Seguramente la chica estaba a punto de estallar, y había ocurrido algo que había rebalsado el vaso de Evans, algo que había pasado el límite. Y sin duda no habían sido ellos, los merodeadores. Ellos habían hecho las bromas de rutina, la habitual, la que implicaba la vida en Hogwarts, nada extraordinario, nada por que enfadarse. Todo lo contrario, tendrían que rendirle honores por _alegrar_ la vida del castillo. Hace una semana le habían hecho una buena a Snape, pero eso sin duda no había afectado tanto a Evans, que siempre defendía al pelo aceitoso, pero nunca, nunca para llegar a matarse. En ese caso, yendo al extremo, tendría que haber matado a Snape. Pero era absurdo. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Estaba seguro. Algo había y él _debía_ saberlo. Se lo sacaría a Evans como fuera. Y cuando un Merodeador, y peor James Potter, se dijo el chico, se propone algo, lo logra sin importar los medios y las consecuencias.

Finalmente decidió entrar y enfrentar lo qué fuera. Era un chico valiente, todo un Gryffindor, se dijo. Cuando puso un pie dentro de la Sala Común, se dio cuanta que ninguna de las dos opciones que él había propuesto era correcta. La chica estaba tumbada en el sofá, arrebujada en la capa de Potter. El fuego de la chimenea, a punto de extinguirse, bañaba el cuerpo de Evans, dándole un aspecto misterioso. Un halo como de fuego rodeaba la cabellera encendida de la chica. Los parpados cerrados de esta cubrían los ojos verdes que el chico tanto deseaba volver a contemplar. Por un momento el chico se llevo un susto, pero luego ver su lenta y acompasada respiración mover el pecho de Evans en un ritmo que lograba magnetizar al buscador, revelaba que la chica estaba durmiendo, y viva, no como contrariamente había pensado Potter en un momento.

James se acercó al sofá donde descansaba la pelirroja. Dejó las botellas y la demás comida aun lado, en el suelo. Y él se sentó en la alfombra, apoyando un brazo en el sofá, de frente a Evans. Su cabeza, sobre su mano y su mirada sobre la cabeza de Evans. En ese momento la vio tan frágil, indefensa, desprotegida. No era esa Evans que armaba escándalos cuando los Merodeadores y sobre todo él, hacían alguna broma a alguien. La qué le gritaba por alguna estupidez. La Evans que ponía atención a las clases y que regañaba a quienes no la dejaban hacerlo. La Evans fuerte, decidida y autoritaria. No, era una Evans totalmente diferente. Hace un rato ya le había dado esa impresión. Ahora se acentuaba. Y más al recordar que había intentado matarse hace tan solo unas horas. Había intentado matarse. Aún no alcanzaba a asimilar las dimensiones de aquello.

¿Y si volvía a hacerlo? Peor¿Y si lo lograba? Un temor tremendo lo embargó. Más que temor, una desesperación e impotencia. Una impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Un mareo terrible lo saltó, tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en el suelo y respirar profundamente para normalizar su ritmo cardiaco. Cuando se hubo recuperado, volvió el temor. Le empezaron a sudar las manos y la frente. Un nerviosismo irrefrenable se apoderó de él. Era como si Evans se estuviese muriendo frente a sus ojos, ahí mismo, en ese mismo instante y él no pudiese hacer nada.

Pero, un momento¿Quién le dijo que no podía hacer nada? Claro que podía hacer algo. Y lo iba a hacer. No sabía que podía hacer, pero algo haría. No iba a permitir que Evans si quiera pensara en quitarse la vida. No. Esta _decidido._

Estaba cansado. Aún no comía nada. Se tomó su cerveza de mantequilla él solo. Siempre contemplando a Evans. Buscando alguna solución a un problema que desconocía. Comió algunos bollos. Desde luego estaban deliciosos, pero el se sentía tan mal, con tan poco animo, y tan preocupado que le sabían a cemento. Pensó en que hacer de momento. No podía dejarla ahí. La tapó bien con su capa. Sin duda si la llevaba a su habitación, Donna Blake armaría un escándalo peor que los que armaba Evans. Le tacharía de pervertido, degenerado, pedófilo - Estaban a principios de Octubre, el cumplía 17 años el 27 de ese mes y, según Potter sabía, Evans cumplía 17 en mayo. Se llevaban por como 7 meses. No era tanto, pero para Blake era más que suficiente para adjudicarle el título de "_Viejo Verde_"- pederasta, aprovechado, salido, desgraciado, _maricón_ y hasta mortífago. Definitivamente no la subiría a su habitación, no gracias. Podía llevarla a su habitación, la de Potter. Casi se carcajeó allí mismo. Sería el mismo problema, en vez de Blake, seria su amigo Remus Lupin el que haría el papel de madre. De nuevo rechazó esa "_brillante_" idea. Podía llevarla a la enfermería... ¡Bah¡Para qué! para involucrar a los profesores, ya que la enfermera Pomfrey no tenía muy cerrada la boca como debiera, cuando se trataba de los merodeadores. Además Evans no estaba enferma, bueno enferma mental sí, pero eso no lo solucionaría Poppy. Por supuesto no avisaría a ningún profesor. Hasta ahora la mejor decisión era tomar la que ya habían tomado, quedarse allí. Así que simplemente no pudo idear nada más, por que sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Se quedarían allí, ya la despertaría temprano para que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido. El sueño lo venció.

□□□

Algo le molestaba. El sol le llegaba a sus ojos cerrados. "_Que raro... normalmente yo cierro las cortinas de mi dosel_" pensó. Abrió los ojos, tomando como medida precautoria poner una mano como visera para evitar que sus ojos se irritaran con los rayos del sol. Miró al rededor. Esa no era su habitación, de hecho era la Sala Común. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Estaba recostada en un sofá, cubierta tan solo con una capa. Y apoyado en su estomago...

- ¡¡¡POTTER!!!- el aludido dio tal salto que se calló hacia atrás.

- ¡_Conchesu_...!- exclamó Potter cuando su cabeza dio con la punta de una mesa que había a sus espaldas- ¡¿Qué mierda pasa?!

- ¡¿Cómo que qué mierda pasa¡¿Qué haces tú aquí¡_Durmiendo_ sobre mí!

- ¿Eh?- los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon de pronto en la cabeza de James- Ah... Ahora lo recuerdo

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Evans empezando a preocuparse. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que Potter.- ¡Tú estas loco¡Yo me voy de aquí!

- ¡A no¡Usted señorita no se va a ningún lado!- la chica enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Perdón?- dijo ella sarcásticamente, iba a continuar pero él la interrumpió

- Perdonada- dijo él haciéndose el gracioso. Esa simple palabra bastó para enfurecer a Lily.

- ¡AHG!- gritó colérica- ¡Chao contigo¡Andate a la Mierda!- y se apresuró a escabullirse por las escaleras de las chicas.

- ¡No!- Gritó James, mientras se ponía delante de ella, sobre el primer peldaño, impidiéndole el paso- ¡Si te dije que tu no vas a ningún lado, es por que no vas a ningún lado!

- ¿Quién te crees tú? Tú no eres nadie para mandarme. Yo hago lo que se me da la gana.

- Yo soy tu _héroe_- ella lanzó un bufido- y por lo tanto se lo qué es mejor para ti

- ¡Tú no sabes nada¡Yo se perfectamente lo qué es mejor para mí¡Tú no tienes nada que ver!

- ¡Tu no sabes lo qué es mejor para ti, de lo contrario no te habrías tirado de la Torre de Astronomía!- gritó James perdiendo los estribos.

Eso pareció afectar profundamente a Evans. Abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla. Sus ojos brillaban de manera extraordinaria. Le tembló el labió inferior.

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!!- gritó desgarradoramente- ¡¡¡Tú no sabes nada!!!- Chilló a la vez empujaba a Potter. Este tuvo que agarrarse de la barandilla de la escalera para no caer.

De pronto Evans empezó a temblar sin control que se sujetó de la túnica de él. Bajó la mirada y empezó a agitarse, tratando de reprimir un llanto. Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su cara. Potter sabía perfectamente que estaba llorando, y que ella miraba el suelo, para ocultar su sufrimiento. La chica no se podía sostener por sí sola, así que James, notando esto, la sujetó de los brazos.

- ¿Qué ganas con esto?- preguntó con vos ahogada ella.

- Quiero ayudarte- respondió el simplemente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me siento _obligado_ a ayudarte -respondió Potter con voz repentinamente ronca.

- No quiero tu ayuda

- ¿Entonces reconoces que necesitas ayuda?

- Si, pero no él tipo de _ayuda_ que tú piensas...- El chico guardó silencio preguntándose a que se refería, e inmediatamente se empezó a formar una idea de qué podía ser. Una idea bastante morbosa. La chica se dio cuenta de la idea que se estaba empezando a formar en la cabeza de Potter- Y ¡No! no me refería a _eso_, so pervertido.

- Lo siento- dijo él.

- Ya era hora que reconocieras que tienes una _mente de alcantarilla_- dijo ella malinterpretando al chico.

- No me refiero a eso- Al ver que la chica iba a preguntar se adelantó- Es por que igualmente te voy a ayudar.

- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que desistas?- preguntó ella.

- Nada

- Me lo imaginaba... Y ¿Cómo se supone vas a ayudarme?

- Evitando que te vuelvas a tirar por la Torre de Astronomía- al ver la expresión que tomó el rostro de Evans, añadió- y cualquier cosa que pueda acabar con tu vida.

- ¿Cómo piensas evitarlo?

- Tengo mis metodos- dijo el con una sonrisa.

- Entonces te desafío

- ¿Eh?- El buscador estaba confundido.

- Te desafió a qué intentes evitar que yo me suicide y yo por supuesto intentaré lo contrario. ¿Que dices?

- ¡Que¡¿Estas Loca?!

- Mas o menos... ¡Sí!- El la miraba alucinado.- Pero te pido una cosa, que esto quede solo entre nosotros.

- No puedo creerlo...- murmuró él.

- Pues créelo, por que es verdad. Por mientras que te convences yo me voy a mi pieza, Donna se va a despertar y me va a hacer un interrogatorio, -empezó a hablar como sí el chico no estuviera presente- y también quiero darme un baño. Gracias por la capa.

- ¡Un momento!- dijo el mientras tomaba la capa- ¿Cómo se yo que no vas a intentar suicidarte ahora mismo¿Y que gano yo con esta apuesta?

- Mira, si logras salvarme digamos unas... ¿15? no, _17 veces,_ haciendo honor a nuestra futura edad, pues tu ganas el orgullo de haber aplastado a la _matea_ de Evans. Si yo gano, pues, ya tendré mi recompensa en el otro mundo. Y como tú dijiste, tú tienes tus propios métodos para evitar que me suicide.

Y dicho esto empezó a subir las escaleras silbando una canción que no Potter _no sabía_.

□□□

-

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

_¡Por fin! Lo siento muchisimo, deberas me tarde mucho, pero creo que ha valido la pena, ya me diran ustedes. Y no me pueden venir con que ha quedado cortito, por que este es el chap mas largo. Rayos que me costo escribir este chap. Es un regalo de navidad para todas ustedes. Hoy recien lo termine, y diria que un 70 porciento de lo q escribi lo hice hoy (escrbir). La verdad eso del desafio me pillo de sorpresa hasta a mi. el proximo chap explicara algunas cosas. Creo que les he dicho, pero nada es lo q parece. Ay! me encanta el suspenso XD! por ultimo quiero que me perdonen, porfis, ojala les haya gustado este chap. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, para mi es muy importante_

_**Ahora a los reviews:**_

_TáRi EäReDiEn bLaCk!  
hola Tari niña! que agradable sorpresa me lleve cuando leí tu rr. yo te dije f f net es mucho mejor, esperoi q este chap t guste._

_nima  
Lo continue, lo continue lo continue, lo continue, por fin, lo continue XD grax por el rr_

_Adrea-Black  
¿Por q cocacola?Review cortito? jojo, como seran los largos XD! no, bueno, m conformo con q medej un rr, pero si es alrgo, no m molesta XD!  
bueno, ya se q esta cortita la hsitoria, pero voi escribiendo lo m´s rapido q puedo, estoi escribiendo 5 fic y tb tengo vida social, patetica pero tengo, asi q veras q esto ya es un tremendo esfuerzo. Me alegra un monton q t guste mi forma d narrar, como me subes la autoestima XD! Y si! supusiste bien! mira q enredo se formo ahora! yo creo q a todas nos guataia q papa noel nos trajera un James para navidad, no? XD! a mi tb me vuelve loka! Y bueno, eso d repetir dos veces lo mismo, desde cada pntos de vista, no se, no lo tenia planeado, me nacio XD! y bueno, ahi partes en q lo suprimo, y la verdad es para mostrar un poco como las cosas siempre tienen varios puntos de vista. me alegra un monotn q t guste mi fic! grax por el rr! besos a ti tb! repito ¿por q cocacola? Xx_

_Sarah lilian potter  
__que bueno q t guste mi fic! me alegra un monton! pero por favor! perdon! los siento muchisimo, me entro un bloqueo atroz! pero aqui estoi denuevo! espero t guste! y no, aqui es donde lo tengo más adelantado:D_

_Ayda merodeadora  
Q bueno q t guste! bueno aqui lo continuo, y lo q mas me gusta de escribir es dejarlo interesante XD!espero q t siga gustando! grax por el rr!  
Argot no importa q no m ahays dejado un rr, de todas maneras agradesco este y espero q t siga gustando el ff! grax por el rr!_

_K-rmen  
Q feliz estoi! me encata q t encante mi fic! XD! y bueno, ahora esta mas largo, es suficiente? XD! grax por el rr!_

_leilawood  
Lo siento, me demore, espero q haya valido la pena, q bueno q t guste, en estos msmo momentos tengo la autoestima por los aires, no creo q sea muy bueno...mmm... en fin, ojala t guste este chap! grax por el rr! besos_

_oOCaritoOo  
__que bueno q t guste mi historia, ves me demore un dia mas d lo previsto, pero llego! XD! Y si pensabas q estaban locos, quizas q pensaras ahora XD! solo a mi s m ocyurren estas cosas UU grax por el rr!_

_ale-patil  
ejeje, yo tb soi una aspirante a escritora, una afisionada, una novata, no creas, asta ahora no habia escrito nada medianamente decente y d echo siempre pense q lo q escribia era una plasta, bueno, no es q ahora este muy orgullosa de este fic, pero debo admitir q he mejorado :) bueno, espero q vayas entendiendo a Lily con el tiempo, seguro en este chao no, pero en el proximo quizas un poquito :) grax por el rr!_

_kat tarde, ahora si q tarde :D espero q t guste, y bueno Lily es una persona bastante reservada con sus cosas en este fic, y no creo q le guste q su "enemigo" le ande "sabiendo" cosas q bni siquiera ella entiende, no se si m entiendes :D grax por el rr!_

_Clau  
que bueno q t guste el chap :) espero q este tb! muchas gracias por tu opinion, me vuelve a subir la moral XD! grax por el rr!_

_Korishiteru  
__respondo todos los rr, por q gracias a ellos me motivo m´s a seguir, y de verdad aprecio mucho q m sigas leyendo ;) me alñagas mucho con eso de los fics mas lindos TT lloro de emocion XD! no enserio muchas gracias!_

_Pauline Potter  
ejejej, bueno, no se de donde me salio eso d las puertas del alma, no estaba para nada previsto y a mi tb me pasa eso d los ojos oscuros, d echo tengo los ojos negro y en mi familia hay ojos color miel, verdes celestes... TT ains, asi mes la vida... espero t guste este chap grax por el rr!  
mira, mete a y ahi t metes a "religion siriusana" ahi explica como hacerte miembro y por supuesto q no es secreto! todas las lokitas por sirius deberias adorar a Nuestro Dios Sirius... ejem, me fui en la profunda XD!_

_Lilychan  
que bueno q t aya gustado, espero este tb! grax por el rr!_

_silmarwen754  
ejeje, ya segui :D disculpa la demora, espero haya valido la pena, y espero este chap este lo suficientemente largo, besos, grax por el rr!_

_Y nuevamente: GRAX POR LOS REVIEWS!! LAS ADORO!!_

_bueno, espero poder publicar pronto, pero ojala no m venga otro bloqueo y...mejor me callo :P_

_Adelanto: ejej, en realidad solo es un comentario, el prox chap empezaran a salir mas, en realidad a salir ya q no habian salido, Sirius, Remus, y Donna Blake, ejej, ya veran ;)_

_besos, bye_

_**Belén**_


	6. Sorpresas, Navaja y Espejo

_**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconoscas me pertenece, es de Rowling, y no TT no gano nada con esto :P_

* * *

**A un Paso del Vacío**

**VI**

_**Sorpresas, Navaja y Espejo**_

El silbido se fue convirtiendo suavemente en un tarareo para finalmente llegar a una dulce y tranquila voz.

(Wonderwall - Oasis)

_"...And all the roads we have to walk along are winding _

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_There are many things that I would _

_Like to say to you _

_I don't know how_

_Because maybe _

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ? _

_And after all _

_You're my..._

—Wonderwall...- terminó con voz queda. Esa palabra le quedó dando vuelta en la cabeza.

Entreabrió lentamente la puerta con mucho cuidado. Acercó su oído para saber si había movimiento dentro de la habitación. Como no escuchó más que unas lentas y pausadas respiraciones, decidió entrar. Una vez dentro, y visto que todas dormían, cerró la puerta cuidando no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Llegó a su cama y se sentó. Estaba perfectamente hecha, como nunca, y sobre la almohada una nota. Ella misma la había escrito. Quería darse un baño. Aun le extrañaba que Donna estuviese durmiendo. Normalmente estaría de brazos cruzados esperándola. Pero esta vez no. Bueno, mejor por una parte.

Tomó las cosas necesarias y entró al baño. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó caer simplemente. Se metió en la ducha y el agua cayó por su cuerpo.

En ese momento comenzó a meditar. Pensó en la apuesta. ¿Locura? No... No estaba loca. _No estoy loca_. Aun que alguna vez había escuchado algo como: _"Los locos nunca reconocen que están locos..."_ Pero ella no estaba loca. Aun que si decía tal cosa, cabía la posibilidad de que si lo estuviera. Pero no... Y volvía a negarlo. Y eso se convertía en un círculo vicioso. Suspiró. "_Mmm... Esto es muy complicado, ya no me agrada la psicología, mejor lo dejo... Pero no estoy loca"._ No estoy loca.

Cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado, o el mismo Potter, estaría pensando en que algo le fallaba. Pero ella tenía muy buenos motivos. Si, claro que los tenía. No solo era que su vida fuese un calvario, por que a 4 estúpidos de les ocurriera hostigarla, ni que un loco amante de las Artes Oscuras la insultar cuando se le diera gusto y gana. O que no se sintiera parte de su familia, en especial por que su hermana le recordaba cada dos por tres que era una _"anormal"._ No. Podría contar muchas cosas más, pero había algo que le daba validez a todos sus intentos fallidos de suicidio, en realidad solo había sido uno, hablaba de los próximos. Y no entendía por que se sentía orgullosa de decir que tenía un motivo muy poderoso como para suicidarse, por que en vez de eso, lo que debería sentir sería desesperación. Si, y la había sentido. Pero eso ya no la preocupaba tanto. Ahora tenía una nueva preocupación. Que no significaba que el primer motivo fuera inválido, si no que le daba un plus a esa decisión, a esa nueva salida. Esa nueva preocupación la ayudaba a argumentar su determinación. Esa fácil determinación. Todo el mundo decía que era la _"salida fácil"..._ Cuan equivocados se encontraban. Los que decían eso, eran los que nunca habían pensado de aquella manera.

Si, fácil. Fácil, decidir acabar con tu vida, y si lo haces, ya no hay manera de revertir la situación. _Fácil. Irónico._

Potter la vigilaría. Eso dijo, o eso entendió. Eso dijo, por que de ninguna manera iba a hacerlo. O sea ¿Cómo? No, no había manera posible de hacerlo. _"Será muy fácil matarse así..."_ Después de todo, Potter no tenía como saber donde se encontraba ella a cada minuto. Es más, podía hacerlo en ese mismo instante y él no se enteraría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aun que ella no tenía como saber que él sí tenía una forma de ubicarla en todo momento.

Pero... Hubiese sido más útil si también le indicará el estado de la persona. Así diría _"En Peligro Mortal",_ como había visto una vez un reloj. Maldito Sirius que había insistido en sellar el Mapa cuanto antes, si hubiesen esperado unas pocas semanas... Habrían podido añadirle esa función.

_"Tendré que recurrir a procesos manuales..."_

Subió corriendo las escaleras. Supuso que sus amigos estarían durmiendo. Sin ningún cuidado en hacer ruido, cerró la puerta y de dirigió a su baúl. Mientras escarbaba en él, una voz adormilada se alzó.

—¿Prongs?- preguntó Remus Lupin.

—Si, soy yo

Nada más se escuchó. Recordó que la última vez lo había usado Sirius. Sin ningún remordimiento en intrusear cosas ajenas, empezó a revolver el baúl de su amigo. Así eran las cosas. Plena confianza entre los cuatro. Es por eso que Remus no le decía nada por llegar a esa hora... Bueno ¿Qué le iba a decir? No era su madre. De todas maneras no tenía tiempo para hablar, y pensándolo bien, tampoco tenía tiempo para bañarse. Así que se puso una polera que encontró en el suelo y bajó a la sala común, con el _Mapa del Merodeador_ en el bolsillo.

Cuando la pera comenzó a reírse, se cuestionó si lo que iba a hacer le podría traer algún problema. Luego se preguntó desde cuando le importaba romper alguna regla. Las cocinas estaban llenas de elfos, el trabajo de las cocinas no paraba en ningún momento, y era especialmente ajetreado por la mañana. Un elfo pequeñísimo se le acercó.

—Señor¿desea algo?

—Si, necesito que llames a Nellie- El elfo salió corriendo y se perdió entremedio de la multitud de elfos. Luego de unos segundos, al lado de James apareció una elfina de alegres ojos celestes.

—James Potter, señor, que lo trae por estos lados¿desea algo, James Potter Señor?

—Sí, necesito un favor, pero tiene que mantenerse en secreto- bajo la voz- Necesito que vigiles que cierta persona no haga alguna tontería... Se que ustedes los elfos tienen alguna forma de saber todo lo que ocurre en el castillo, por eso te lo pido, por que es una cosa de vida o muerte - "Literalmente" pensó amargamente Potter- Es algo muy importante para mí... Cualquier cosa que sepas de ella, quiero que me la digas...

—¿Ella?

—Si, Lily Evans

—Cuente conmigo, James Potter, señor.

Después de hablar con la elfina, podía respirar un poquito más tranquilo. Por lo menos tendría tiempo para ducharse. Luego de envolverse en una toalla, aún mojado, fue a mirarse en el espejo. Tuvo una visión horrible. ¿Tan mal había dormido? Se sentía muy cansado, y aun que el hablar con la elfina y la ducha le habían animado en cierta manera, sentía el peso de la apuesta en sus hombros. Tendría que robarle a su madre las sales de lavanda, la espuma de baño de sándalo, los cubos efervescentes de ylang ylang, las especias de canela y nuez moscada, aceite de caléndula, y miles de otras cosas más que su madre -y Sirius, que admirado con el esplendor que adquiría la Sra. Potter luego del baño, también los había probado- habían metido en la tina. Tomó sus lentes y se los puso. Ahora comprendía por que la visión había sido tan horrible, no veía. Aparte que su cabello, ni mojado, lograba dominarse. Justo en el momento en que cepillaba sus dientes, apareció la elfina que hace solo una hora había ido a visitar. Al verla James escupió toda la espuma de la boca, por el sobresalto de verla en su baño, y por miedo a que le trajera una mala noticia.

—Qué ocurre Nellie!

—¡James Potter Señor, lo que ocurre es...!

—Ocurre algo con Lily!-preguntó alterado, mientras tomaba a la elfina de los hombro. A la pobre de Nellie casi se le salen los ojos cuando Potter la estranguló.

—¡Sí, Señor, La Señorita Evans esta apunto de...!- pero no alcanzó a terminar. James no necesitó oírlo dos veces para salir del baño echo un rayo. Pero cuando el buscador la soltó, la elfina salió volando, cayendo justo dentro del tacho da la basura.

Lo que no importó a Potter. Lo que tampoco le importó fue el salir desnudo, si no fuese por una toalla, que cubría apenas sus partes privadas, y dejando al descubierto el cuerpo mojado del buscador de Gryffindor. Y salir en ese estado, a una hora poco prudente, debido a que el alumno promedio, bajaba de su habitación a desayunar, justo en ese momento, No era menor. La reacción del 99 porcientode las chicas al ver a Potter bajar las escaleras, llegar a la Sala Común, y luego subir a las habitaciones de mujeres en la Torre de Gryffindor, en la facha ya explicada anteriormente, no es algo que valga la pena relatarse. Ustedes podrán imaginarlo, la situación y a Potter. Sí, exactamente así estaban todas las griffies al ver a James.

Pero volviendo a los hechos puntuales y concretos. James a penas llegar a la puerta de la habitación de chicas de Sexto, la abrió casi sin tocarla. Con esa magia desbordada que aflora por los poros, en momentos de máxima desesperación. Entró como un vendaval, sin importarle como algunas de sus compañeras se estuviesen vistiendo. Donna Blake miraba desde detrás de una cortina de su dosel, con los ojos del porte de una sandía.

—Dónde esta Evans!- bramó el chico de gafas. Una de las chicas, aún en camisón, apuntó como pudo al baño. Potter se dirigió al baño, y giró el pomo de la puerta, pero no se abrió. Empezó a golpear la puerta, a ver si en uno de esos arranques de bestialidad se abría. Retrocedió un poco y se tiró corriendo con el hombró.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- No había logrado abrir la puerta, y con un poco de suerte se había dislocado un hombro. _"Vamos, James, No desesperes. Piensa con la cabeza"._ Tomó la varita de un velador cercano.

—¡_Alohomora_!- Nada. Maldita Evans, había sellado la puerta. Entonces tendría que tomar medidas drasticas.- _¡Bombarda!_

La puerta voló en mil pedazos. Las chicas que observaban al buscador, gritaron. James puso un brazo sobre su cabeza para protegerse de las astillas que volaban. Cuando el humo que surgió de la explosión de hizo menos denso, y la visión mejoró, entró en la baño. Allí encontró a una Evans, arrodillada en el piso del baño, al lado de la ducha, con el pelo mojado, mirando asombrada como su puerta había sido destruida. Pero más se sorprendió al ver entrar a Potter, solo con una toalla blanca cubriendo su cuerpo. Y este se sorprendió aún más al ver a Evans con una navaja en la mano.

* * *

_Aquí su servidora, entra en un complicado dilema. Ha encontrado Dos desenlaces para esta dramática historia. Pero halló poco prudente privar a sus maravillosos lectores de tal alucinanate relato. Así que hay una versíon oficial y otra alternativa, la alternativa, q es la q a continuación leerán, no es más q una mera entreteción y no seguirá creciendo en este fic. La versión oficial se ubica despues de la alternativa, y como oficial es por donde seguira la trama de este fic. Sin mas cosas q decir, pueden seguir su lectura._

* * *

**Bonus – Versión Alternativa**

Evans miró alternativamente a Potter, la toalla, lo poco que ocultaba la toalla, el cabello mojado de Potter, los abdominales mojados de Potter, y la navaja. El chico no se dio cuenta de la mirada de la pelirroja, sola la vio con la navaja en la mano.

—Pero qué crees que estas haciendo!

—¿Qué…?-pronunció Evans, demasiado confundida con los últimos acontecimientos, como para elaborara una frase más producida.

—Cómo qué que¿Te creíste que yo no sabría si intentabas suicidarte¡Pues sí supe¡Y lo voy a impedir!

—¿Suicidarme…?- Y ahí Evans cayó. Así que eso era lo qué creía Potter que ella iba a hacer.- Suicidarme¿Tú crees que yo iba a suicidarme¿Tú crees que yo iba a cortarme las venas!

—Qué¡Dime si no es eso lo que ibas a hacer¡Cínica¡Te pilló in fraganti y aún tienes la cara para negarlo¡Cara de Raja!

—¡Cara de Raja tu abuela¡Quien te crees tú para llegar a mi habitación, destruir mi puerta, entrar al baño cuando YO estoy, y pedirme explicaciones! Suicidarme… ¡Ja¿Sabes lo que iba a hacer? No, Claro, que vas a saber tú. ¡Iba a De-pi-lar-me¿Sabes lo qué es depilarse, Neanderthal con tara cerebral progresiva? Por la cara que tienes me parece que no. Sabes que, La navaja, no tiene como única función la de cortarse las venas.

James quedó tan perplejo después de la declaración de la ojiverde.

—Yo…-comenzó James, pero Lily lo interrumpió.

—No digas nada, ya la cagaste. Ahora hazme el favor de salir de aquí- dijo Evans con suavidad, como si le doliera lo que James había hecho. Pero de repente sonrió malévolamente y dijo, más bien, gritó- Ya!

Esa simple palabra bastó para ocasionar una catástrofe, una hecatombe y un cataclismo juntos. Fue tal el salto que dio James, que a parte de casi morir de un paro cardiaco, fue desarmado de su más preciada arma en ese momento, su toalla. Pero hasta el momento, el chico no había notado que andaba paseándose por la vida, con tan solo una toalla puesta. Potter miraba a Evans como si fuese el mismo diablo, y comenzó a retroceder. Cuando disponía a salir del baño, Lily abrió la boca.

—Creo que se te olvida algo- dijo como una niña inocente y al ver la cara de confusión de James, apuntó al suelo. James miro la toalla, y bajo la vista hasta esa parte.

La toalla, sus partes, la toalla, sus partes, la toalla, sus partes, la toalla, sus partes, la toalla, sus partes, la toalla… sus partes!

Las tapó como pudo. -Pero no le alcanzaban las dos manos- (xD! No, eso no va, es la acotación de mi neurona lujuriosa xD! Bueno, suprimiendo la frase anterior, la de q no alcanzaba… , volvemos al relato). Tomó la toalla rápidamente y (lo envolvió con ella! Hey! Esa maldita neurona se sublevó! ToT!) Se cubrió con ella. Una vez bien aseguradas sus preciadas y bien dotadas partes, se enfrentó a Evans.

—Eres una mujer afortunada. No todas son tan suertudas de ver lo que tú has visto. Solo algunas son las privilegiadas de osar ver mi gran maquinaria. Así que ahora vas a dar las gracias, por ese regalo del cielo, por que dudo que vuelvas a ver algo así.

La cara a Lily se le desencajó. Como una persona podía ser tan Imbesil. Si con "I" mayúscula. En fin, ya había pasado. Aun que no podía dejar de reconocer que Potter tenía una "_gran maquinaria_".

* * *

**Versión Oficial**

Evans, con una navaja en la mano, y con un corte en la muñeca. Evans estaba tan sorprendida por la fantástica y estruendosa entrada de Potter. Algunas gotas de sangre habían caído en el frío suelo del baño. James se arrodillo frente a Lily, y le tomó la mano delicadamente, examinando la herida.

—No es muy profunda- pronunció con voz ronca.

—¿Qué…¿Qué haces aquí?

—Impedir que te suicides… - la miro a los ojos, profundamente- No se como puedes ser así.

—¿Cómo así?- preguntó Lily. _"Y como él puede andar así"_ pensó Lily impresionada.

—¡Por las plateadas barbas de Merlín¡Hace no muchas horas intentaste suicidarte, y ahora lo vuelves a intentar!

—Ya te dije lo de la apuesta… y tampoco es q sea de tu incumbencia…- dijo Evans incomoda.

—No me vengas con esas tonterías… ¡Hay que actuar rápido!- y de repente se levantó. Evans temió que la toalla cayera pero por milagro no fue así. EL chico caminaba como perro enjaulado por el baño.- Con el alboroto que hubo…

—Qué hiciste…-corrigió la chica, pero fue ignorada.

—… No tardará en llegar McGonagall… ¡Bien! Esto es lo que haremos- Evans miraba al buscador evaluando un posible daño mental irreparable producido por la explosión. Aun qué cualquiera la entendería. Ver a James Potter en toalla paseándose en un baño destruido, trazando un plan brillante, era raro.

Sin previo aviso, James rompió un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. El espejo se partió en mil pedazos. James tomo unos tres pedazos, los más grandes y se acercó a Lily.

—¡Qué haces!- preguntó Lily, alterada por que el chico había roto el espejo favorito de su amiga.

—Preparo tu coartada- dijo escueto.

—Qué!

—¡Tu Coartada¡Qué le vas a decir cuando llegue aquí McGonagall!- exclamó, para luego, con voz aguda decir- "Hay profesora McGonagall, no se preocupe. Solo intentaba ganarle una apuesta a Potter, intentando suicidarme. Nada del otro mundo." Solo si es que logras sacar el habla, después de qué la Jefa de ponga a chillar por el destrozó que hay aquí. Pásame tu mano.

—¿Qué?- hasta el momento, era la única palabra coherente que Evans era capa de reproducir.

—¡Pásala!- bramó James. Así que la pelirroja no tuvo opción que pasarle su mano derecha.- ¡La otra!

—¡Oops!- dijo Evans, pasándole ahora si la mano correcta, la izquierda.

—Lo qué hizo James, le resultó tan doloroso a Lily, que gritó como si estuviese pariendo (NA¡Ahg! mi neurona lujuriosa hizo de las suyas! xD!). Por que el chico tuvo la genial idea, de meter dos tres pedazos recogidos del suelo, en la herida de la muñeca de Lily. La pelirroja gritó, pataleó, aulló, y mordió al chico, pero este no dejó de sostenerle la mano con fuerza.

—Pero qué crees que haces¡Quieres matarme!

—No, No hace falta que yo lo haga, tú solita puedes.

—Ja-Ja-Ja- rió con ironía.

—Ahora- dijo ignorando a la chica- Cuando llegue la Jefa, le vas a decir que te resbalaste con el suelo mojado- dijo mientras tiraba agua al piso- y al intentar agarrarte de algo, rompiste el espejo y te heriste.

—¿Y respecto a la puerta que digo¿Que de nuevo me caí y la hice explotar? Disculpa, pero eso no lo compra nadie.

—No, por que eso lo pensaste tú. Pero si te compran el hecho que tu amigas, al escuchar el alboroto, alarmadas, entraron como pudieron.

—¿No sería más fácil y menos destructivo usar _alohomora_?- dijo Lily con sarcasmo.

—Lo que ocurre es que tu eres muy pudorosa y te encierras en el baño para que no te vean- dijo James como tratándola de convencer de eso. Se quedaron un momento mirándose los ojos. James aún sostenía la mano de Lily. Tan delicada y frágil. De nuevo sentía ese deseo imperioso de protegerla. Como se protege a una flor en medio de una estampida… Aun que lo mas seguro es que quedaras aplastado tu, y por consiguiente también la flor. Pero eso no le importaba a James. Le importaba, en ese momento, qué la chica de dulces pero melancólicos ojos verdes que tenía al frente, estuviese bien.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué cosa?- preguntó extrañado y asustado de que la pelirroja hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué? No lo tenía claro. Era algo que existía, algo que pasó y algo que sentía. No tenía por que haber explicaciones. Aun que en el fondo de su conciencia, estaba ese gusanillo curioso, que se empeñaba en buscarle una respuesta a todo. Pero James, antes de darse cuenta, de algo que no quería ni pensar, suprimió cualquier cosa dentro de su mente, que incluyera la palabra, o mejor dicho, el concepto de _"sentimiento_".- Bueno… Yo…

—¿Por qué haces todo esto?- Ahí estaba de nuevo ese gusanillo. Maldito gusano, quería aplastarlo.

—Por la apuesta- mintió muy a pesar suyo. Otra cosa que lo inquietaba, era la forma en que la pelirroja lo miraba, haciendo que el chico, le costara mucho mentir. Era como si nada acerca de él fuese privado para esa chica. Es increíble como la vida te pone delante a personas, que antes no habías notado, y que pueden cambiar tu mundo con un simple gesto.

—Bueno… tu coartada no servirá si estas aquí

—¡Rayos¡Tengo que volver a mi cuarto cuanto antes¡Si la Jefa sospecha algo, yo seré el primer sospechoso!- y con esto salió corriendo, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Pero no contaba en que la toalla, que tanto había resistido se cayese justo en aquel momento. Al llegar a la puerta, el chico miró hacia abajo y descubrió como alguien muy perverso le hacía una broma.

Evans le miraba, las espaldas y algo más, con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

—Eh… James, Creo que se te calló la toalla…- dijo Lily con voz entrecortada.

El chico, sin pensar que detrás de él había un niña inocente, aun que muy en el fondo, pero inocente al fin. Lo suficientemente (NA: te juro pitu que intente no ponerlo, pero ya me arte, ahora t jodes) inocente como para haber visto tal cosa, y en tales proporciones; Se dio vuelta, en busca del boleto a la salvación de su honra.

Pero cuando estaba a nada de recoger su toalla, resbaló con el agua que él mismo había arrojado para la coartada de Evans.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡LA QUE TE PARIO!- Exclamó el buscador, cuando calló boca abajo, sobre los pedazos de espejo.

—¡Por Dios, Que Morgana le cure!- susurró Lily horrorizada por la cara de dolor que tenía en esos momentos el merodeador.- ¿Estas bien?

—Tu que crees…- dijo apretando los dientes. Se cubrió con la toalla, y metió una mano dentro. Lily, empezó a formarse una imagen bastante pervertida de Potter. El caso es que James sacó la manó de _"ahí",_ y arrojó un pedazo de espejo. Repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces más. Lo qué limpió la imagen de James, que hasta le dio pena que justo se le hubiesen enterrado los pedazos, en esa parte tan dolorosa para los hombres.

—Anda, Ve a tu pieza, como tu dijiste no tarda en llegar McGonagall…- dijo Evans con lastima.

Cuando el chico salió de la habitación, escuchó como les decía a sus compañeras de habitación que le siguieran el juego a ella. Miró los pedazos de espejo que se había sacado Potter. Pobre, ya no podría ser padre. _"Mejor, así el mundo se libra de los Potter_" pensó con un dejo de buen humor.

—No se como Potter, pretende que no me mate, si el me crea unos traumas…- se dijo.

—Y yo no se que pretendes tu Lily Evans ¿Qué esta pasando? Exijo una explicación.- Dijo Donna, su mejor amiga, que de brazos cruzados la esperaba en el marco de la puerta (NA: Recuerden, ya no hay puerta).

—Es tan complicado… No se por donde comenzar- dijo Lily con un suspiro de cansancio.

—Pues comienza por el principio. Ya te dije, yo no me muevo de aquí sin saber qué pasó.- dijo Donna.

—Pues eso es lo que me tiene que explicar la señorita Evans a mí,- dijo McGonagall, que llegaba en ese momento- si es que no se quiere ir de este colegio.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

_Hola! he resusitado! He vuelto de las cenizas como el fenix!Pero no me maten Please! si me demoré tuve mis motivos :P En fin. Espero q no me maten por lo que le hice a James, si lo hice, es por q es lo mejor en estemomento y Prometo y Juro que JAmes quedara funcional! xD! EL caso, es que la historia va a seguir por el lado de la versión oficial, no el Bonus, por q es eso, solo un Bonus, q me hizo gracia ponerlo :P_

_Tambien disculpas por las faltas ortograficas y los signos raros, no m da mucho el tiempo para corregirlo debidamente. Tengo sueño y muchas cosas que hacer._

_No puedo extenderme más. Espero sus reviews._

_**Ayda Merodeadora**: Ay! La verdad es que no creo que quedebien claro lo de la apuesta hasta el final, o por lo menos cuando termine la dichosa apuesta. Lo siento muchisimo, demoré una eternidad, pero espero q haya valido la pena, grax por el rr! Este es el regalo por pascua de resurreccion xD!_

_**dana-potter**: la verdad nadie entiende las razones de lily por suicidarce, menos ella, pero eso se ira desentrañando a medida q avancen los chaps. Espero no m mates por lo que le hice a James, te aceguro que quedara funcional xD! Siento la demora, el vacio mental creativo-imaginativo-didactico me abordo, pero ya estoi de vuelta! grax por tu mensaje :)_

_**oOCaritoOo**: Bueno, asi como oyes, apostaron, mas bien Lily le obligo. Yo diria que la autora esta loka... ains. Disculpa la demora, grax por tu comentario :D_

_**Korishiteru**:Que bueno q t haya gustado mi fic! y espero q lo sigas leyendo a pesar d la demora, pero no es llegar y escribir :P grax por tu rr!_

_**kristin:** Pues si antes tarde, ahora pensarias q lo habia avandonado, pero nunca! nunca lo abandonare! Bueno, todo el mundo q piensa en acabar con su vida, tiene algo q no le funciona bien, pero ahi es donde entra James :D no se si me quedo tan largo, pero quedo bien, creo. Y si no, espero q el bonus te haya gustado y hecho reir. Espero tu opinion._

_**Lilychan:** Si! yo tambien me rei mucho escribiendo eso! Casi me pongo a llorar d la risa y m electrocuto con el teclado... Generalmente, yo tengo ese tipo de expresiones cuando me golpeo, asi q mas me rio. ay, en fin :P grax por el rr._

_**Tomoyo-potter**: ojala te guste tb este chap :P ya ves como se van dando las cosas._

_**Syringen**: Ay! q emocion! me hizo muy feliz tu rr! me encanta como escribes y me siento alagada q t guste mi fic. La verdad es q m a costado bastante pensar en 17 diferentes maneras d suicidarse, pero ay algunas bastante graciosas :D siento la demora y espero tu rr!_

_**NiniaClau**: La verdad ahora deje un poco de lado es faceta, y a lo largo del fic, empezara ahora, con mas accion pero tb con sus dosis de reflexion. Pues ya vez, si Lily dice q son 17, serán 17, este personaje es muycabeza dura, y se revela. Ni m hace caso grax por el rr!_

_**TáRi EäReDiEn bLaCk...:** jojo! que tal va la vida Tari! grax por tus alagos, espero te siga gustando mi fic. Trato de mostrar las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Te aseguro q no morira, No puedo dejar a Harry en una idea... y te aseguro que James podrá ser padre._

_**Sarah lilian potter:** Gracias a ti por dejarme rrs! No te preocupes, Harry nacera, lo prometo! Ni lily moira, ni James quedara sin utilidad! xD! grax por tu rr!_

_**Adrea-Black:** hola! La vida social, la verdad casi esta reducida a nada, entre colegio, tareas, y fics q escribir TT Ya me acostumbrare a tus pareados, xD! Me alegra muchisimo que te siga gustando mi fic! y espero que siga asi, despues de que leas lo q le hago a James, y no m mates, por q si no no podre volverlo a su normalidad. hey! que no voi a matar a Lily! Que haria Rowling dp sin harry! xD! jojo, a mi no m atraido a James, de echo el regalo q m trajo, lo trajo en enero, menudo papa noel mas ubicado, alomejor se entusiasmo tanto con James q se olvido de mi TT pero llego, y es lo importante :P  
Bueno, espero no m mates por la demora y por todas las tonterias q escribo, espero tguste el bonus!_

_**pupi-chan**: Ejeje! son esos arranques de locura poetica q aveces tengo, esos q me tuvieron unos cuantos meses sin escribir nada, pr q se fueron d vacaciones! grax po tu rr! espero una respuesta!_

_**kat:** espero q ahora la espera denuevo valga la pena, por q vaya q tuvieron q espera :P! grax por tu rr!_

_**leilawood**: Hey! ahora si q me demore! pero aun q demore un año! lo continuare! no lo dudes, y aunq m lo borren de aqui, t lo llevare hasta tu casa si es necesario xD! Bueno, espero q este chap t haya gustado, y no m mates por lo q le hice a James, todo tiene su por q :P grax por tu rr!_

_**Pauline Potter:** Muchas gracias por tu rr! siento mucho la demora, es q vino un dinosaurio y destruyo mi computador, y tuve q reescribir todo denuevo... t crees eso? no, yo tampoco, pero por lo menos lo continue, espero tu rr!_

_**Mary93:** La verdad es q esta entera bruta esta niña! pobre de James ahora q tiene tan lastimadita su parte, pero t prometo q saldra bien de esta situacion. Grax por tu opinion y espero una respuesta!_

_**Angel Miaka1:** Muchas gracias por tu opinion! eso me motiva mas a escribir, aunq demore, pero ha quedado bien no? bueno, espero tu t respuesta, si:D Los motivos los veremos mas adelante de a poco, y lo de casi divino jojo a mi tb m iso mucha gracia escribilo! xD! James malo! es un amor! pobresito, la mala suerte del pobre, espero no m mates por lo q le hice :P!_

_**K-rmen:** Espero vuelvas a encontrar mi historia. Si no resivo un rr tuyo, en una semana, t envio el chap a tu correo! tienes q darme tu opinion, grax por el rr!_

_**nima:** Ay! por favor! ya dije q no lo voi a dejar! aun q se acabe el mundo yo lo terminare! y hasta ire a leertelo a tu casa si es necesario! (por si, pa mi q se acabe el mundo es q borren el fic de aqui :P)_

_**Lily-cPotter:** Muchas grcias por tus elogios! bueno, en este mundo hay todo tipo de fic, espero q t siga gustando este y q no t enojes por la demora y por el impasse de James :P espero tu opinion!_

_Gracias especialmente a mi amigui del alma, Pitucita,por leer primero este chap y darme su opinion._

_muchos besos, nos vemos pronto._

_**Belén.**_


	7. Siga Participando, en el Lugar Equivocad...

_**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconoscas me pertenece, es de Rowling, y no TT no gano nada con esto :P_

_**Nota: **Este Capitulo contiene estractos de la cación You don't Care About Us de Placebo a lo largo de todo el fic, si no te gusta la canción, o simplemente te molesta escucharla mientras lees, puedes leer este chap, saltandote los estractos, q apareceran en cursiva. Aunq la autora recomienda leer este capitulo con la música, muy buena cancion :D_**

* * *

**

**A un Paso del Vacío**

**VII**

**_Siga_ _Participando, en el lugar equivocado, en el reverso de la página_**

□□□

_( You don't care about us–Placebo.mp3 )_

_If it's a bad day, you try to suffocate  
Another memory... scarred  
If it's a bad case, then you accelerate  
You're in the getaway car_

_You don't care about us (oh oh)  
You don't care about us (oh oh)  
You don't care about us (oh oh)  
You don't care about us..._

_-_

— ¡Uyyyyyyyyy¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- se escuchaban los gritos de James Potter desde afuera de la enfermería.

— Pobre Prongs, esta es una de las peores que le han pasado...- se lamentó Sirius.

— Cierto.- apoyó Remus agobiado- Pensé que luego de todos los accidentes que ha sufrido en el quidditch no podía pasarle algo peor...- un momento de reflexión lleno el pasillo donde se encontraban los amigos.

— Saben...- habló Peter un tanto insensible- podríamos apuntar esto a alguna broma para Snape

— ¡Peter¡Snape no tiene nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió a James!- le reprendió Lupin.

— ¡No!- defendió Sirius- Peter tiene razón. Hay que hacerlo, aun que no nos haya hecho nada...- la mirada de Remus fue tan acusatoria, que hasta Sirius Black fue incapaz de ignorarla.- ¡Para descargar tensiones!- se excusó.

— Sirius, si quieres descargar tensiones revuélcate con alguien, pero no te desquites con Snape que no tiene culpa de tu falta de actividad sexual- respondió Remus con el sarcasmo brotándole por los poros. Siempre se ponía en defensa de Snape cuando sus amigos no tenían razones para molestar al Slytherin. Snape, a él, no le caía mejor que a sus amigos, pero por qué no simplemente lo ignoraban. A veces la indiferencia era la peor venganza.

— ¡Hey¡Con quién crees que estas hablando¡Con Sirius Black¡O sea! Además yo lo decía por Peter, que el pobre desgraciado debe estar bastante escaso...

— ¡Epale¡Qué yo no cuente a quién me como no quiere decir que no tenga sexo!- se enojó bastante Peter.

— Relaja Peter, ya sabes como es Sirius...- trató de calmar Remus al pequeño Pettigrew, al que rara vez veían tan enfadado.

— Okay, lo siento... - dijo Sirius de mala gana- ¿Hasta qué hora vamos a estar aquí?

— Hasta que salga James... ya son las 8.55- anunció Remus.

— Vuelvan a la sala común ustedes, yo me quedo. Si McGonagall me atrapa o Filch, me da igual, puedo escapar mejor que ustedes, y no me importa estas castigado si a cambio veo a James- dijo Sirius, poniéndose extrañamente serio. Remus lo miraba dudoso.

— No creo que...- comenzó Remus.

— Hazme caso. Cualquier cosa te aviso

— Está bien- suspiro resignado Remus.

Fue así como Black se quedó solo a las puertas de la enfermería. Comenzó a reflexionar todos los acontecimientos de aquel ajetreado día. Aquel día se había enterado de muchas cosas, pero también habían surgido muchas otras dudas. Desde que había escuchado el portazo de James al salir corriendo y de rescatar, junto a Remus, a la elfina del basurero, sabía que ese día no sería normal.

Probaron de todas la maneras posibles de sacarle información a la elfina, pero no cedió. Incluso, es la única fémina en la historia, hasta ahora, en rechazar una noche de pasión con Sirius Black. Aún más, declinó la amable invitación de Remus, de montar una orgía los dos con la elfina. Nada. La elfina firme como un roble no dijo ni articuló palabra alguna. Es que los elfos de Hogwarts eran más fieles que la navaja de Macgiver a su dueño. Ok, chiste fome, pero llegué donde quería llegar, al Macgiver de nuestra historia. James Potter. _(NA: ok, no quería llegar ahí, pero bueno, es algo, para salir del paso... :P)._ Cuando Sirius Black vió llegar a su mejor amigo, envuelto tan solo por una toalla, toda mojada al igual que su dueño, con múltiples rasguños, con las palmas de las manos arañadas, con una cara de sufrimiento más triste que la de los niñitos que ayudaba la madre Teresa de Calcuta. Y encima caminando muy de piernas abiertas, sus temores se confirmaron. Aquel día _no_ _sería normal_.

Su preocupación aumentaba a medida que pasaban los minutos. James les contó, con dientes apretados, la versión resumida de lo que había pasado.

— Tuve un accidente- fue la gran explicación de James. _(NA: Digamos q James tenía un gran poder de redacción... ¬¬)_

— Vaya no me di cuenta, pensé que te lo habías hecho tu mismo.

— No me molestes Black. No ahora que no puedo golpearte como es debido.

— Pues esa es la misma razón por lo que te digo lo que te digo en este momento- dijo Sirius.

Le emputecía que James no confiara en él. Black siempre le contaba las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Está bien, era cierto que Sirius era de la tendencia a exteriorizar todos sus sentimientos, y si no fuese con James sería con Remus o con Peter o con quién estuviese dispuesto a escucharle. Pero eso no tenía que ver con que su mejor amigo se guardara tantas cosas. Las cosas habían cambiado, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. El punto era que algo había ocurrido la noche anterior, que había trastocado el juicio del buscador. Y curiosamente tenía que ver con Evans. La enemiga numero uno de James. Pero algo le decía que esta vez había sido algo más, no la habitual pelea de los dos gryffindors.

Por la cara que tenía Lupin, Black sospechaba que se preguntaba las mismas cosas que él. A pesar de que la relación de Remus y James nunca fue tan estrecha como la amistad con Black, este sabía que Remus siempre lograba saber lo que ocurría en lo más profundo de las personas que tenía a su alrededor. Y si no sabía, se empeñaba en ayudar a esa persona como fuera. Era casi como una necesidad o una percepción extrasensorial. Quizás debida a la licantropía de Lupin. Pero en fin, el no era quién para desentrañar los pensamientos de Remus. Además tenía la preocupación por James, como máxima prioridad.

Es que ver a James sacándose pedazos de vidrió de _allí_, le había afectado en lo más profundo. Admiraba la entereza de del chico de anteojos en ese difícil momento. Si le hubiera ocurrido a Black, ya se hubiese _suicidado._

Pero finalmente Sirius había desistido de intentar que le contará que había ocurrido, por el momento. Más adelante, cuando James estuviese relativamente recuperado, podría comenzar con el interrogatorio. Pero la llegada de Donna Blake a la habitación de los chicos, hizo surgir nuevas dudas en el joven Black.

— ¡POTTER!- bramó la chica al entrar, casi derribando la puerta. Donna era una chica de mediana estatura, y un tanto gordita. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos pequeños. Al entrar trató de localizar a James. Por suerte, este ya había terminado de vendarse, por lo qué ahora lucía un sexy pañal de vendas. Aun que ya estaba vestido para arriba. Donna lo miró por un momento perpleja, pero luego, muy luego, recordó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.- ¡Potter¿Cómo pudiste!

Y sin decir más se abalanzó sobre el buscador, para intentar ahorcarlo. Entre Remus y Sirius lograron alejarla por lo menos 3 metros de Potter.

— ¡Donna, Por favor cálmate!- trató de tranquilizarla Lupin. El chico nunca la había visto tan fuera de control, digamos que nunca la había visto fuera de control, por eso estaba preocupado.

— ¡Suéltame!- chilló la chica tratando de soltarse- ¡Potter¡Como pudiste!

— ¿Cómo pude qué?- preguntó James un tanto alarmado.

— ¡Cómo pudiste aceptar esa maldita apuesta!

— ¿Cómo... como ..?

— ¿Qué como supe¡Tú crees qué ella no me lo iba a contar!

— ¡_Nunca_ te contó lo que le pasaba¡De otro modo no habría llegado al extremo que llegaron las cosas!

— No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando...- dijo Donna dolida por el comentario.- Aun así nada justifica que aceptaras esa estúpida apuesta

— ¿Qué apuesta?- preguntó Sirius a ver si en una de esas se enteraba de que diablos estaban hablando esos dos. Por que le parecía muy extraño que Donna y James se hablaran con tal grado de confianza, confianza que nunca habían tenido. Es que Sirius sabía que Donna era terriblemente desconfiada con los hombres, y más si se trataba de los merodeadores. Nunca supo a que se debía esa desconfianza. Pero según lo que se decía la chica nunca había besado a alguien. Quizás fuera cierto, ya que nunca se la veía cerca de algún hombre, pero no hallaba motivos. La chica no era fea, aun que tampoco era una diosa, pero tenía lindos ojos, y era muy simpática. Bueno, las pocas palabras que habían cruzado le había parecido eso. Palabras tales como "_Me pasas la pluma_" o "_Préstame unos ojos de anguila_" o "_Me facilitas el tintero, por favor_" cuando el grado de confianza era de -745783456, o en su defecto "_Vale_", ni siquiera un gracias, no, _vale._

— Nada que a ti te incumba Black- le espetó Donna a la pregunta de Sirius. Se volvió hacia James- Siempre pensé que tenías algún motivo para ser lo cabronazo _que eres_, algún trauma infantil o que se yo, pero ahora...- no llegó a terminar la frase, cuando le volvió a asaltar el espíritu de Jack el Destripador. Pero Remus y Sirius volvieron a interponerse- _¿Van a dejarme matarlo de una vez_!- exclamó irritada por tanta interrupción.

— Normalmente la que actúa así es Evans, así que mientras no vuelvas a estar en tus cinco sentidos no te dejaremos estar a menos de 3 metros a la redonda de James- dijo Remus.

— Uf, que molestos son... ¿Van a soltarme o no?

— ...

— No lo voy a matar

— ...

— ¡_Por favor!_

— Okey Okey...- dijeron Remus y Sirius, mientras la soltaban. Ella se sobó los brazos mientras los miraba con resentimiento. Se sentó en una cama, lejos de James, para evitar cualquier ataque de esos dos.

— En serio Potter, pensé que te Lily te podía caer mal, podías hacerle bromas, molestarla, lanzarle maleficios, echarle una poción en el jugo, o cualquier cosa, y lo aceptaría, después de todo, no puede caerte bien todo el mundo. Pero nunca pensé que la odiaras tanto hasta llegar al punto que _quisieras_ su muerte...

— Eso no es verdad...- se defendió James, pero la chica no lo dejó terminar.

— Entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste esa apuesta del demonio?- preguntó Donna con decisión.

— Por que no tenía opción...- dijo el chico. Y al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de la chica añadió- Es que si no aceptaba igualmente iba a volver a intentarlo, en cambio si aceptaba la apuesta, _tendré _al menos la oportunidad de evitar cualquier cosa

— Pues, visto de ese modo...- admitió Donna, aun que estaba sorprendida por las palabras del buscador.

— Se qué puede sonar extraño- James notó el asombro de la chica- pero... desde hace algunas pocas horas, _mi visión_ de Evans a cambiado por completo. Y no se si eso es _bueno o malo._

— Creo entender como te sientes, me acaba de pasar eso, pero contigo... aun que no creo que _tan...-_ la frase se perdió. Remus permanecían en silencio escuchando atentamente.

— ¿Qué te contó...?

— Solo hechos... No me contó lo_ otro..._

— _¿Otro?_

— Si, eso _de_- comenzó Donna.

— _Nada_- interrumpió James- No digas _nada_. De hecho, lo otro es _nada_. Lo que te contó ella es todo, _no hay más._

— Pues, la _negación_- comenzó otra vez la chica.

— No lo digas, por favor, no lo digas.

— Como quieras

Con esto la chica se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta. Puso su mano en el frío pomo de la puerta, pero no lo giró. Aun no.

— Por si te _interesa_ saberlo, en estos momentos, Lily esta hablando con Dumbledore.- dijo sin darse vuelta. Luego de esperar un par de segundos alguna posible respuesta, respuesta que no llegó, salió.

Para Sirius, aquella conversación era todo un misterio. Es como si la conexión telepática que generalmente Black tenía con Potter, se la hubieran arrancado de cuajo y dado a Donna. Pero como la telepatía no era algo transplantable como un riñón, Sirius estaba totalmente desconcertado. Y es qué el hecho de que uno comenzara a decir algo, pero el otro le interrumpiera por que ya sabía a la perfección que quería decir el otro, con signos de puntuación y todo, era algo fuera de lo común. Y más si era entre Donna y Potter. Por lo menos, se consoló Sirius, ocurrió con Donna, que no es tan raro como si hubiese ocurrido con Evans. Pensar todo esto, hacía que Sirius volviera a caer en la conclusión que, ahora, era amigo de un _perfecto desconocido_. Bueno, puede que ese juicio fuera un tanto extremista, pero la verdad era que su amigo había cambiado, y le dolía profundamente no haber _apreciado_ ese cambio. No haber _participado_ de el. Todas las personas inciden de alguna manera, en los otros alguienes que habitan tu ambiente. Sirius debería ser alguno de esos otros alguienes, pero sentía que no. Se sentía como un perchero. No, peor, como un cuadro. Por último, con el perchero en una de esas podías tropezar, pero con el cuadro... _¿Qué idiota tropezaría con un cuadro?_ Nadie. A lo mejor Snape. _Nah, que va!_ ni Snape tropezaría con un cuadro. Y lo que le interesaba tropezar con Snape... para que le dejara lleno de babas. _No señor, no gracias._

— Ponte la túnica James- ordenó Remus después de un rato en silencio. La verdad es que Remus y Sirius no tenían muy claro que hacer. Lo único que tenían claro era que James necesitaba _urgente_ ir a la enfermería.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó el Potter.

— Por que no querrás pasearte vestido así por todo el colegio para llegar a la enfermería- contestó Lupin.

— Ah! Pero si hoy no me toca ir a la enfermería- dijo como un niño inocente. James utilizaba este tono cuando no quería ir a la enfermería, ni aun que le dieran un millón de galeons, por que ya los tenías, ni aun que le dieran un montón de chicas babeando a sus pies, por que ya las tenía y quería deshacerse de ellas, ni aun que le dieran el título de auror, por que ya lo tendría, ni aun que le dieran el puesto de buscador y capitán en el Puddlemere United, por qué sin mucha suerte llegaría allí, ni aun que le dieran... James Potter tenía, en general, cualquier cosa que se le antojara. Era un chico inteligente, guapo, amable, simpático, etc. Era el hijo, amigo, nieto, sobrino, novio, etc, perfecto. Pero si había algo que lograra aterrorizar a James Potter era ir a la enfermería. Más aún, ir a visitar a _Madame Pomfrey._

Es qué la mujer odiaba a James. Ya qué era el chico que le daba más trabajo, incluso mas que todos los accidente y lesiones de todos lo alumnos de Hogwarts juntos a lo largo de la historia. Cada vez qué James asomaba la cara por la puerta de la enfermería, _sala de tortura_ para Potter, la enfermera le lanzaba la peor cara de desprecio y odio que tenía reservada. No es que odiara al chico en sí, o que odiara su trabajo, pero es que Potter le daba verdaderos dolores de cabeza. _Ah! Pero no debe ser para tanto!_ podría decir alguien que lea esto. Díganselo a Pomfrey.

□□□

_Ac.29 ...cuernos de venado velludos. Duelo. Organos comprometidos, uno. Tratamiento, extracción de astas, reubicación cefálica e implantes capilares..._

_Ac.45 ...atravesado por un palo de escoba, cuando una bludger golpeó su propia escoba. Caída de 23,4 metros. Organos comprometidos, tres. Tratamiento, extracción de escoba y de astillas, drenado, reordenamiento de…_

_Ac.87 ...desorden corporal producto de un maleficio mal conjurado. Mobili corpus. Organos comprometidos, todos. Tratamiento, sesiones de vahos de amare..._

_Ac.135 ...ojos de gelatina generados en un duelo. Emboscada de grupo de Slytherins. Organos comprometidos, uno. Tratamiento, conjuros repone..._

_Ac.159 ...partes corporales vitales transformadas en bludgers. Jugada sucia del equipo de Ravenclaw. Organos comprometidos, todos sumado 2. Tratamiento, curaciones en San Mungo..._

_Ac.169 ...de cavidad bucal sellada. Encuentro con otro compañero. Organos comprometidos, ninguno. Tratamiento, infusiones de excremento de dragón..._

_Ac.193 ...vellocidad nasal bailarina y cejas estornudadoras. Experimento fallido. Organos comprometidos, dos. Tratamiento, drenado de magia pura y pociones..._

_Ac.240 ...intoxicación producto de ataque a pulpoaerhk. Imprudente participación en clase de Cuidado Criaturas mágicas. Organos comprometidos, todos multiplicados por 3. Tratamiento, extracción y lavado de organos vitales, recompenzador de..._

_Ac.287 ...succionado por tapiz de emur-dragón, extraviando partes corporales por todo el castillo. Merodeando por los pasillo a altas horas de la noche. Organos comprometidos, todos elevados a 987. Tratamiento, Búsqueda, hallazgo y rearmado de partes corpo..._

_Ac.347 ...asfixiado por falta de aire de la atmósfera terrestre. Conjuro antigravedad que le llevó al techo del gran comedor. Organos comprometidos, uno. Tratamiento, transplante de pulmones..._

_Ac.411 ...múltiples lecciones, producto de la reducción corporal de escala 1:100. Duelo amistoso con Sirius Black, quien sufre las mismas consecuencias. Organos comprometidos, dos y medio. Tratamiento, aumento del tamaño corporal, curaciones múltiples..._

_**Fragmentos de la ficha de los Accidentes de James Potter, 1975, en la enfermería de Hogwarts.**_

□□□

Estas y muchas más son parte del historial de accidentes del buscador de Gryffindor. _¿Era o no como volver loco a cualquiera?_ Ahora podemos decir que la enfermera tenía motivos, motivos reales y concretos, para _aborrecer_ a James Potter. Y también digamos que ese sentimiento era mutuo. Además estaba el hecho, que James también le proporcionaba el 65.3 porciento de los accidentados de Hogwarts.

Sirius Black recordaría por siempre la cara que puso la enfermera al a James Potter, vendado _ahí._ Segundos después, los tres amigos estaban fuera de la enfermería.

Y allí se quedaron todo el día. Hubo un momento en que la profesora McGonagall pasó por allí, pero solo los miro, sin articular palabra. La mirada de la profesora delataba que tenía total conocimiento de que habían faltado todas las clases. Pero aún así no dijo _nada._

Sirius estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó como la puerta de la enfermería de abría. Solo se percató de la presencia de alguien, hasta que la sombra de este alguien cayó sobre Black.

— ¡Madame Pomfrey!- se levantó alterado el chico.

— Debía imaginarme que estarías aquí…- contestó la enfermera.

— ¿Cómo esta James?- un nudo en la garganta impidió hablar a Sirius con naturalidad.

— Digamos que _sobrevivió-_ se limitó a decir. Luego con disgusto agregó- Por esta noche se quedará _aquí_, mañana volverá a su habitación.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

— No, por que ya estas pasado del toque de queda, a sí que vuelve a tu habitación.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros ¡Largo de aquí!

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la Sala Común, pensaba en que tenía que admitir, que esa pequeña conversación con Madame Pomfrey le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Cuando dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, esta hizo ademán de comenzar a hablar.

— Señora- se adelantó Black- ahórrese el discurso de llegar temprano y no andar merodeando por los pasillos, es un poco tarde. Puede que los pendejos de primero la escuchen.

La mujer le abrió la puerta, pero sin antes refunfuñar algo sobre los jóvenes irrespetuosos.

Al entrar pensó que a quien primero se encontraría sería a Remus y Peter, preguntando por James, pero en lugar de ellos estaba Lily Evans exigiéndole que le dijese como estaba Potter.

— Sobrevivirá- contestó las mismas palabras de la enfermera, estaba bastante contrariado.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?- preguntó un tanto alterada la chica pelirroja, mientras que Donna intentaba arrastrarla hacia las escaleras.

— Eso es todo lo qué _me dijo_ Pomfrey

Echando humitos se fue Evans seguida de la joven Blake. Sirius se reunió, frente al fuego, con Remus y Peter y una chica de cabellos castaño claro.

— James está bien- anunció antes de que alguien abriera la boca.

— Ya escuchamos cuando se lo dijiste a Evans- contestó Peter.

— No entiendo a que viene ese nuevo interés por James. Generalmente era Donna quien nos preguntaba por James cuando algo le ocurría, y era para que Evans supiera si por fin se había partido la cabeza o algo. Pero ahora parecía preocupada…

— Eso es por que han pasado muchas cosas entre Lily y James en las últimas horas- dijo la chica.- Por fin llegaste Sirius, hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarles y que ustedes tienen que contarme.

— Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Mila nos contará algo de Lily- comentó Sirius a Remus.

— Es que ya no es algo solo de Lily, sino que a James, y ninguno de los dos es capaz de pensar con _claridad_. Y nosotros como amigos de ellos, tenemos que hacer algo.

— ¿Y Donna qué papel juega en esto?- preguntó Peter.

— Donna no tiene cabeza para nada más que para impedir que Lily haga alguna _pelotudes…_

— Visto de ese modo-opinó Sirius.

— El caso es que hay que unir fuerzas, para saber que mierda esta pasando con esos dos…-respondió Mila.

Los demás solo asintieron a las palabras de la chica. De cabellos castaños tirando a rubio, largo y ondulado, ojos amarillos rasgados, su nombre era Miranda Lawless. Era una chica delgadita y bajita, ocasionalmente usaba anteojos, cuando los necesitaba. No había alumno, profesor, fantasma, cuadro elfo, y demás ente en Hogwarts y Hogsmeade que Mila no fuese su amiga, o por lo menos conocida. Pero los amigos de Mila eran contados con los dedos de una mano. Complicado, si, pero no deja de tener su lógica. Como ella decía, hay personas que _son de ella_, o mejor dicho, _que son para ella_. Mila podía siempre tender una mano a quien se lo pidiese, y si no se lo pedían, también, pero sus amigos eran los pocos que eran capaces de devolverla. _Personas para ella._

— ¡MILA!- se escuchó un grito femenino desde la habitación de chicas. Mila se volvió hacía los merodeadores ahí presentes con los ojos como platos, antes de subir corriendo las escaleras, con los tres chicos a la cola.

— ¿Qué ocurre!- preguntó agitada al llegar al marco de la puerta.

— ¡Prongs!- se adelantó Black antes Donna pudiese decir algo-¡Me quieres decir que chucha estas haciendo aquí¡En cualquier situación admito que te escapes de la enfermería, e incluso te apoyo y ayudo¡Pero en _**¡esta!**_- exclamó apuntando a _cierta_ parte del buscador- no lo voy a tolerar¡Ya te vuelves inmediatamente donde Pomfrey!

— ¡Un momento Padfoot¡Tú no eres mi madre, así que no me mandas! Ya quisieras saber _como_ llegué aquí- dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento un brillo muy extraño cruzó la mirada de ambos amigos, mirada extraña para los demás que no fuesen Black o Potter. En ese momento, Sirius, supo que le habían devuelto el transplante de telepatía.

— Muy tentador Prongs, pero no me vas a convencer- se acercó a él, y lo tomó de un brazo- ya, corriendo a la enfermería.

— Lo siento Pad, pero aun que quiera, no puedo correr- se excusó Potter, a la vez qué comenzaba a caminar ligeramente abierto de piernas.

— Un momento- intervino Mila a los que comenzaban a reirse- Alguien me puede explicar por que Potter esta aquí

— ¡Ay! Nose… Yo solo lo vi solidificarse en ese cuadro. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Nose…- contestó Donna un tanto contrariada.

— ¿No me digas que usaste _el…?-_ comentó Sirius impresionado.

— _Shhh_…- James se limitó a hacer callar. Sirius negó con la cabeza, aun que sonriendo. Mientras los demás se preguntaban de qué diablos estaban hablando por milésima vez en el día, se escuchó un fuerte sonido al otro lado de la habitación.

— Serían tan amables de darme permiso- dijo Lily a la vez que tomaba de una lado su baúl y comenzaba a arrastrarlo camino a la puerta.

— ¡Rayos!- exclamó James y se pegó en la cabeza con la mano- ¡A eso era a lo que yo venía¡Evans, quizás aun podamos convencer a Dumbledore, vamos!- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba a la salida.

— ¡Pero a ti que te pasa!- dijo la pelirroja mientras se soltaba de Potter- ¿De qué _vamos_ a ir a convencer a Dumbledore?

— ¡De que no puede _expulsarte_ por una tontería qué más encima fue culpa mía!

— ¡Qué¡Pero si Dumbledore no me ha expulsado!- Evans miraba, de nuevo, al buscador evaluando un posible daño mental irreparable producido por la explosión.

— ¡Qué¿Entonces por qué te estas yendo con tu baúl?

— _¡Por que la que se quiere ir de aquí soy YO!_

— ¡QUE!

— ¡Eso! Que ya no voy a seguir en este colegio si se me amenaza con llamar a mis padres por algo que yo no hice- dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos testarudamente.

— ¿Qué te vas a ir?- preguntó James como si no hubiese escuchado lo anterior.

— Creo que eso es lo que dije, Si…

— ¡No puedes irte Lily!- intervino esta vez Donna, harta de estar como en un partido de tenis, con la cabeza de allá para acá.- ¡Tienes que pensar en tu futuro¡Eres una bruja, este es tu _lugar_, aquí están tus amigos!

— Eso es cierto- dijo esta vez Mila- No puedes dejarte vencer cuando algo te sale mal. En la vida hay cosas buenas y malas, depende de ti convertir las malas en cosas mejores, y aprender de ellas

— Yo no te conozco Lily- dijo Sirius con cierta timidez poco común en él. Esto hizo que la pelirroja le pusiera especial atención- Pero por lo que me he dado cuenta, eres prefecta, eres excelente alumna, tienes muy buenas amigas, etc. Quizás haya algo que yo no sepa. Pero no creo que sea algo capaz de opacar lo bueno que tienes… Mira a Donna, por favor. Es tu mejor amiga. Casi tú hermana. No te conozco lo suficiente, pero si soy capaz de darme cuenta de eso. Que _a veces_ sea un idiota, un mujeriego y un weon, no quiere decir que no sea capaz de darme cuenta de cosas _obvias._

Las chicas miraban con cierta admiración a Black. Era muy _lindo _que admitiera lo _Imbesi_l que era _a veces._

— La verdad no se qué mas decirte Lily- dijo a su ves Remus- Donna, Mila y Sirius han dicho casi todo lo que yo podía decir. Solo quisiera decir que nunca nadie dijo que la vida fuera un jardín de rosas. Lo que hace valiosa a una persona es su fuerza de buscarle una solución a las cosas que le aquejan, y salir victorioso de esa batalla. Si siempre _huyes_ al menor problema, nunca descubrirás cual es _tu verdadero lugar._

_If it's a bad case, you're on the rampage  
Another memory scarred  
You're at the **wrong place**, you're on the **back page  
**You're in the getaway car_

_You don't care about us (oh oh)  
You don't care about us (oh oh)  
You don't care about us (oh oh)  
You don't care about us..._

Lily estaba muy conmovida por las palabras de sus amigas, y aún más por las confesiones de Black y Lupin. Ellos siempre la molestaban, pero ella no se quedaba cruzada de brazos. Les devolvía la mano, y a veces más de lo que se merecían. Para ella tenía mucho valor las palabras de ambos merodeadores. Siempre las recordaría, pero lástima que ellos no lo entendían.

_It's your age, It's my rage  
It's your age, It's my rage_

_You're too complicated, we should separate it  
You're just confiscating, you're exasperating  
This degeneration, mental masturbation  
Think I'll leave it all behind, save this bleeding heart of mine_

— Muy lindas palabras. Y no crean que me burlo de ustedes, no, en serio. Pero no me sirven. Algún día me entenderán. Es fácil decir esas palabras cuando aún no te das cuenta que la búsqueda de tu verdadero _lugar_, es una búsqueda infructuosa. Ya se que van a decirme que mi _lugar_ es Hogwarts, aun que sea de momento. Ojalá pronto se den cuenta de lo que esto es, _un…_

_It's a matter of trust  
It's a matter of trust  
It's a matter of trust  
It's a matter of trust_

No quiso terminar la frase. _¿Para qué?_ Sabía que la tomaban por loca. De verdad, deseaba que ellos descubrieran lo que ella había descubierto. Le había costado mucho asumirlo. _Mucho._ Tomó su baúl de un extremo, y lo arrastró hasta la puerta. Entonces, a espaldas de Evans, Donna habló.

_Because_

_You don't care about us  
You don't care about us  
You don't care about us  
You don't care about us_

— ¿Con esto quieres decir que tu lugar es tu casa? O mejor dicho, que tu lugar es donde esta tu_ hermana_.- en ese momento Evans se detuvo, pero no se giró a mirar a su amiga- Se que mis palabras te duelen, y a mi también me duele tener que decirte esto, pero es lo único que se me ocurre hacer para que te des cuenta de que estas equivocada. Piensas que tu lugar es tu casa, _junto a tu hermana,_ que no tiene mayor sueño en la vida que hacerte comer _mierda_. La que siempre te a despreciado y odiado, irte con esa, en lugar de Hogwarts. Donde estas tus amigas, que te queremos por quién eres. Déjame decirte Lily que _estas_ equivocada. Los lugares no se buscan, se hacen.

— No voy a decir quién tiene la razón o no. Simplemente yo _sé_ que este _no es_ mi lugar. Quizás mi lugar tampoco sea la casa de mi hermana, pero por lo menos allí _no me hacen creer_ que en donde estoy es al lugar donde _pertenezco_. Al final te darás cuenta que todo es… _un "Siga Participando"._

— ¡Espera!- llamó James, que hasta ahora no había pronunciado palabra. Lily tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Estaba terriblemente nervioso, no podía creer que Evans se fuera. Y más aún, que a él le resultara tan _frustrante_. No podía permitir que _ella_ se fuera.- No puedes irte. Aún está la apuesta. Si te vas, _yo gano_, y _tú pierdes_… Y pierdes, por que _se te hizo… **cobarde**_

James terminó con decisión, aquella frase. Un tanto _provocadora, o inútil_ para el momento. La mano de la chica _tembló_ sobre el la manilla de la puerta, sin embargo _la giró…_

_It's your age, It's my rage  
It's your age, It's my rage_

□□□

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Ola Ola! Como va? Espero que bien! y tb espero que les haya gustado este chap. Se que muchas cosas parecen confusas, o ideas sin terminar, pero pronto se iran desentrañando algunos secretos... Y hemos vuelto a la idea principal de centrarse un poco en el interior del personaje, esta vez con Sirius. Ya vamos conociendo un poco a Donna, y tb incluí a Mila, se preguntaran por q le dicen Mila si se llama Miranda Lawless, pos que es la union de cada primera silaba. Pos q Mira me sonaba raro xD! y por otro lado yo tenía una amiga q le decían Mila, aun q se llamaba Milagros xD! Pos, m he planteado seguir con el fic, con alguna canción intercalda, q les parece? pueden mandarme algun opcionn d la cancion o q se yo... Espero q le haya gustado el chap! _

_Respuesta a lo rrs!_

_**silmarwen754:** Juajuaj! la verdad es q mi sublevaba neurona a veces es un poco agotadora, me supera xD! Pos a mi tb me gustó mucho más la versión origianl... de echo en un momento pensé seguir con el fic, asi como la v. alternativa, pero me di cuenta q el fic tiene una linea y no la puedo cambiar, por q es la q lo caracteriza. P jojoj, ya se ha dicho, sobrevivira, pero tendra alguna implicaciones q se veran en el proximo capitulo. la verdad esperaba ponerlas en este, pero como q me deje mucho llevar, y se m paso P xD Espero tu rr!_

_**Sarah Lilian Potter:** hola Hola1 como va! grax por tu rr! espero no haber tardado mucho P!_

_**Ayda merodeadora:** jojoj, espero no haber tardado mucho esta vez! Pos Lily, es la mas afortunada d la mujeres, la envidio en seriop xD!Pos ojala tb t guste este Chap! Lo ise con mucho amor! xD! besos, espero tu opinion!_

_**Isa:** juajuaj! veresmos q hace James para q Lily deje d reir, y no se nos vaya para el mas alla, la hara llorar? pos q se yo! ya veran ellos! al final los personajes se sublevan y no m hacen caso en nada xD! Juajaja! Pos ustedes me dicen si les gustan las v. alternativas para hacerlas mas amenudo P Pos cuando se me ocurrio la idea d las 17 DIFERENTES maneras d suicidarse, nunca pense si podría idearme tantas, pos, llegue y lo puse, y ya me ves aqui toda complicada xD! pos dp d todo tpk estan complicado xD!_

_**Nadir-Blue:** jojo, La Lily insegura es lo q caracteriza a este fic P pos si, naci aqui en este lugar frio, llamado Chile, tu tb? Pos q improperio? yo me se artos, y a lo largo d este fic, se iran viendo, t lo aseguro xD! molesta q ponga sandeces? xD!_

_**Syringen:** Hola! q tal? Pos por q grax? si es la verda, escribes dluxe! Vamos en una, la d la tprre no cuenta, o eso diria Lily no? pos, q se yo xD! T sorprenderas la cantidad de formas q hay d suicidarse, en serio, ya casi m parece chiste, podría asta coleccionar xD! espero tu rr!_

_**Lily-cPotter:** jojo, pobrecillo James, pero sobrevivira, t lo aseguro, aun q no digo quede normal asi d buenas a primeras, antes tendra q sufrir un poco mas xD! ya veras, nos reiremos un pquito! xD! Espero tu rr!_

_**leilawood:** Juajuaj! Pos a mi m parece graciosa la cara q ponene los hombres cuando se les golpea ahi xD! Pos sigo igual! aunq m demore una eternidad! sigo sigo! juajuajaj! Pos ire a pasarme por tu historia, cuando tenga un tiempito q entre el colegio, la vida social q tengo q atender, chikita pero tengo xD, escribir y las demas tonteras q hago, por q no tengo mucho time xD! Pos ahora no se ha visto algun intento, pero en el proximo chap, los intentos d suicidio se disparan como coetes XD! bsos, grax por tu rr! espero el prox!_

_**Pitucita:** niña d mi corazon! q si t respondi! y en un lugar especial! xD! q tu estes ciega y no sepas leer, pos ya no es culpa mia juajuaj! Queria q me revisaras el fic, a ver q tal estaba, pero como no t conectaste nunca cuando lo termine, pos no pude esperar mas! ojala ste bn, si no m tiro al mapocho o mejor me pongo a saltar como loca y se me sale la cosa q tengo en la nariz y me desangro xD! Pero no sin antes de ir a ver a mi viejo rico! XD! angelito d mi alma! juaja! t conte o no? pos si no, t quedaras con la duda xD! Yo no odio a James! solo q m gusta hacerlo sifrir, me gusta verlo asi como un pekeño niño desvalido, frente a las garras de Lily q ahora dp q le ijo cobarde le va a quere matar xD! Pos espero q sigas con tus ffs! q dp d q m dijeras q si queria leer, q buscara tus chaps, estoi asta pensando q ya ni quieres escribir... ahora ni m pescai en msn! TT vamo air o no a Hog Chile? pos espero q si, por q si m hay webiao toa la semana, y dp m deci q no t dieron permiso, voi a tu casa, aun q m quede a la chucha y la RCTM, pos voi y t borro tus ffs! xD!  
Ya mi mona chica, cuidese, besos a ti y a tu hermana, pr lo del apellido, aunq mele olvido como sele pronunciaba la custion xD! bye, kero rr!_

_**Dobbina:** juajauj! hola po karlita! q tal va con esos dos niños, espero q bn, pos quero otro rr tuyo! cuanto antes! xD!_

_**karipotter:** Pos, grax por el rr! un besaso_

_**K-rmen:** ola ola! aki esta vuestra servidora para hacerla reir o para lo q se le antoje xD! pos mejor q lo hayas leido, capas q dp se m olvide mandartelo y luego tu t enojas y no lees mi fic, pos no, prefiero q no xD! Pobre Pomfrey, mira q ir a curarle alli a James,... q digo pobre! pobre afortunada! la suerte d algunas TOT xD! Pos si quieres m agregas al msn, si quieres hablar, es ... y ojo! oreja! esternon! huachalin! xD q es gmail, no le vayas a poner hotmail, q ese tien poco espacio xD!_

_**Korishiteru:** Ola ola! como va? pos q si stuvo graciosa, t mueres viendome casi hacerme pis d la risa encima del teclado xD! espero tu rr! _

_**Adrea-Black:** Mamiiiiiita! como va? xD! Pos q no m olvido d mis lectores! como se t ocurre! pos si no actualizas, t mando a la srta inpiracion q es una desgraciada y se arranca d todas partes para irse al caribe xD! ok, chiste intenro, ignorame xD! Pos espero q t des cuenta en mi fic no estan todos locos, bueno no taaan locos, por q locos, un pkito see, como la autora xD! Pos ahora veras la reaccion d los demas al enterarse d la verda, q t parece? Me habria gustado mucho ponerle mas realismo, pero como q m autopresione para terminarlo antes, y no m salio. Pero tpk m disgusta como m quedo. De echo en este chap pensaba seguir con los demas intentos, pero al final salió lo q salio. Seguir un poco en la linea inicial, esa d cabeceo del personaje, esta vez centrado en los amigos, Sirius para mas detalles, como personaje principal en este chap. A partir d ahora, como q se ira viendo un poco el mundo en q viven los personajes. Pos ya ves la reaccion de Donna, como q se autoengaña un poco, culpando d todo a James, y tratando de convencerse d q Lily esta loca, ya q es la unica explicacion q encuentra. o no? pues eso dimelo tu, la psicologa d mis personajes XD! Pos yo t digo, q la apuesta da para mucho y en su desenlace vamos a quedar asi O.o xD! Pos, q saco con acer un Fic realista, solo tengo q mirar a mi alrededor. Me la paso mejor en mi mundo de nubes de algodon rosa xD! bsos, grax por el rr! a y por sierto, Wonderwall significa Maravilla... la traduccion del estracto de la cancion seria..._

**Y todos los caminos que tenemos que caminar son sinuosos  
Y todas las luces que nos guían nos están cegando  
Hay muchas cosas que  
Me gustaría decirte  
No sé cómo**

**Porque tal vez  
¿Vas a ser quién me va a salvar?  
Y después de todo  
Tu eres mi... **

**—...Maravilla**

_Es el comienzo de esta linda y dulce historia xD! ya m salen caries de solo pensarlo! xD! espero tu rr!_

_**kristin:** Pos aki dnuevo, espero q t haya gustado el chap, grax por el rr!_

_**TáRi EäReDiEn bLaCk...:** Pos, siempre lista, aunq m demore lo continuare! si señor! Pos a mi tb m hizo reir el bonus, xD! de solo imaginarlo xD! Pos, ya ves, James sobrevivira, aun q con alguna complicacion, ya veras xD! bsos, bye_

_**Caperucita Roja:** Grax por tu rr! eres nueva por aki? pos grax por leer! espero t guste este nuevo chap _

_Pido perdon de rodillas por el retrazo y por escribir tan mal en las respuestas a los rr, es q toi apuradita :D_

_Un besote a todo, espero rrs! Vamos por los 100! Vamos q se puede! ARRIBA LOS PIKAOS! ARRIBA LISTA 2!_

_**Belén.**_


	8. Contradicciones, Similitudes, Conviccion

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconoscan, no me pertenece. Y nada de demandas que no tengo un peso :P_

* * *

_— ¡Espera!- llamó James, que hasta ahora no había pronunciado palabra. Lily tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Estaba terriblemente nervioso, no podía creer que Evans se fuera. Y más aún, que a él le resultara tan frustrante. No podía permitir que ella se fuera.- No puedes irte. Aún está la apuesta. Si te vas, yo gano, y tú pierdes… Y pierdes, por que se te hizo… cobarde_

_James terminó con decisión, aquella frase. Un tanto provocadora, o inútil para el momento. La mano de la chica tembló sobre el la manilla de la puerta, sin embargo la giró…_

**A Un Paso Del Vacío**

**VIII**

**_Contradicciones, Similitudes y Convicciones, de Suicidio y Otros_**

Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Pero no llegó a cruzar el umbral. Se dio vuelta con la velocidad de un rayo.

— ¡Y tú crees que diciéndome eso vas a lograr que yo me quede!- gritó Lily- ¡Pues tienes razón¡Me quedo!

Los demás la miraban perplejos.

— Ya, se acabó el espectáculo, fuera de aquí- invito amablemente Donna.

Los chicos se miraron estupefactos entre si.

— Debo decir que estoy totalmente sorprendido... - apuntó Sirius antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Lily llevaba el baúl a su sitio. Una vez hecho esto, se sentó en su cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Donna y Mila se sentaron a su lado.

— Lily... ¿Quieres explicarnos qué es lo que realmente te sucede¿Que ha pasado¿Y por qué todo esto tiene que ver con Potter?

— Son bastantes preguntas... y no son fáciles de responder... - Lily suspiró- Si, es una historia bastante larga. Bueno, todo comenzó el día en que sucedió lo de la Torre de Astronomía. Esa mañana recibí una carta de mi hermana Petunia. Es esta

Buscó en su mesita de noche. Sacó un pergamino arrugado y se los entrego.

_Mamá se casa. Sí, con David. Ella quería enviarte un parte de matrimonio, pero no sabía como. Le dije que yo me conseguiría una lechuza y te lo mandaría. Nunca lo hice. No creí que vinieras. Quizás solo para impedirlo. Pero créelo, es imposible. La verdad no me interesa si se casa o no, si le hace feliz, bien por ella. Y no quería que tú llegarás a arruinarlo. La ceremonia es hoy a las 8, por si te interesa.  
Que estés bien, adiós Fenómeno_

_Petunia_

— Yo pasaba por.. Por un mal momento.. Todo se me ha juntado... Malfoy la agarró conmigo, no ha dejado de molestarme, se ha reído de mi, en fin... mil cosas, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer gran cosa, por que es Premio Anual. Luego, ese mismo día McGo me dice que si no subo mis notas en Transformaciones me tendrá que reprobar este trimestre.. Luego los imbéciles de los merodeadores, que hacen sus estúpidas bromas... Pero principalmente fue lo de mi madre... y lo de... D-Da..Da-vid.. Ese hijo de puta, que me ha hecho la vida una mierda...

El amargo tono de voz de la chica conmovió a sus amigas. Evans reprimió un sollozo. Recordar eso, no le hacía bien. Donna sabía que algo había marcado a Lily en la infancia, pero nunca había podido llegar a saber que exactamente, por que Lily enseguida se ponía muy mal, y no podían seguir. Lo que si sabia, es que la infancia de su amiga había sido marcada por el desprecio de sus compañeros _muggles_. Ya que por esos entonces, los primeros indicios de la magia comenzaron a manifestarse en Lily. Así, los demás niños la encasillaron como la _rara _o la _loca_ del curso.

— Estaba desesperada... rápidamente decidí... subir a la torre y... -sollozó tristemente- Escribí la carta, la dejé en la cama. Subí... estaba allá arriba, aún indecisa… y llegó Potter...

La pelirroja, entre pequeños y repentinos sollozos les contó lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Luego les relató lo de la apuesta. Lily se secaba las lágrimas, Donna tenía la cabeza entre sus manos y Mila negaba suavemente con la cabeza con una expresión de incredulidad.

— Lil... Es una estupidez, una locura, la más grande que haya oído antes- dijo Mila- No puedes seguir adelante con esa apuesta...

Silencio.

— Lil... -Donna se volvió hacia la pelirroja y la tomó de las manos- Lil... Eres mi mejor amiga... No quiero que mueras...

Silencio.

— Escuchen... No va a pasar nada que no tenga que pasar.

— Pero...

— No, escúchame. Voy a estar bien. No va a ocurrir nada que yo no quiera. Confía en mí. Y... Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias por escucharme, y estar aquí, por ser mis amigas.- Pasó un brazos por sobre el cuello de cada chica, uniéndose en un abrazo grupal. Luego muy segura de si misma o quizás con más convicción de la que debería, añadió- Ahora, lo que tengo que hacer es _ganar_ esa apuesta. _Créanme _que la voy a ganar.

□□□

— ...Esta estrictamente vigilada y regulada por el ministerio. La metamorfosis que sufre el animago requiere de gran habilidad, experiencia y sobre todo responsabilidad. Y para realizar la primera transformación, se debe recorrer un largo y a veces tortuoso proceso. Por eso, el ministerio...

Lily anotaba cada palabra, cada pausa, cada respiro que la profesora McGonagall daba. No estaba en condiciones de distraerse de la clase de Transformaciones. Quizás si la profesora veía su preocupación y esfuerzo, se mostrara más flexible. Cabeza gacha, la pluma rasgaba el pergamino a gran velocidad. La profesora se volvió a escribir unas cosas en la pizarra. En ese momento sintió que algo le golpeó en la cabeza. Molesta levantó la vista, para ver que aquello que la había golpeado y caído sobre su escritorio, era un papel hecho bolita. Se dio vuelta preguntándose quien sería el ocioso, y vio a James Potter, unas mesas más atrás y mirándola fijamente. Frunció el entrecejo levemente y se volvió. Miró el papel. _Maldito_, si después por su culpa reprobaba Transformaciones, se lo haría pagar.

_"Supongo que la apuesta no sigue en pie ahora, o si?"_ Leyó mentalmente Lily.

Se dio vuelta, y lo miro directamente. Le sonrió como diciéndole _"¿tu qué crees?"._ La chica se volvió riendo levemente. Ay, Dios, como se iba a _reír._ Se iba a _divertir_ como nunca.

James seguía mirando a la chica. Muy bien, la apuesta seguía. Más le valía estar preparada. Por que el ya hace bastante que lo estaba.

□□□

— ¿Sirius, Te pasa algo?- preguntó Remus en un susurro mientras seguía tomando apuntes.

Remus miraba a su compañero de banco con preocupación, sin que este se diera cuenta del escrutinio del licántropo. El animago estaba ocupado mordisqueándose las uñas, tamborileando con los dedos, con un tic en la pierna y mirando alrededor como buscando la respuesta a una pregunta especialmente difícil. Sirius Black _parecía_ nervioso, _estaba nervioso_. Y si Remus algo sabía, es que Sirius Black podía ser cualquier cosa, _menos_ una persona nerviosa.

— Sirius- canturreó. Black parecía estar en trance.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— Eh, No, nada. Estaba pensando en... James y su loca apuesta con la pelirroja- dijo quitándole peso al asunto. Añadió- Prongs debería haber apostado otra cosa...Evans no esta nada mal

Era típico que Sirius utilizara esas frases medio graciosillas, medio pervertidas, cuando quería ocultar o quitarle importancia a algo. Remus lo notó, pero decidió que no era para preocuparse mayormente. Si fuera algo importante, Black lo diría. Y después de todo, Sirius siempre estaba metido en problemas, y salía de ellos sin recurrir a la ayuda de _nadie_.

□□□

— Psss- llamó la atención de Donna.

La castaña dejó de tomar apuntes para poner atención a su amiga pelirroja.

— ¿Qué? Pon atención a la clase, o McGo te va a reprobar- la repredió Donna.

— Ya van a tocar- Solo quedaban unos pocos minutos para que la clase terminara.

— Igual, McGo puede vernos conversando- dijo la chica mientras fingía tomar apuntes.

— Solo pon atención a lo que va a suceder, si no quieres perderte algo _graaande_- contestó Lily haciéndose la misteriosa _(NA: Algo graaande! Así como el anuncio de Sprite Zero xD!)_

Segundos más tarde la clase terminó y Lily recogió sus cosas con rapidez. Caminó hacia la salida, pero a mitad de camino (concretamente frente a James Potter) se detuvo mirando al chico que aún ordenaba sus cosas. Cuando el buscador de Gryffindor levantaba la vista, Evans en un gesto de lo más infantil, le sacó la lengua.

— A que no me pillas- dijo y salió corriendo.

Desconcertado y perplejo James vio salir por la puerta del aula a la pelirroja, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin perder un segundo, él se dispuso a seguirla. Pero no contó con que aún se encontraba convaleciente de su... _accidente_. Toda la clase que todavía se encontraba en el aula, vio correr al buscador estrella del colegio en una posición bastante, por decir lo menos, _extraña_. Para quien no se lo imagine, basta decir que corría muy de piernas abiertas, queriendo evitar rozar, nada con... _nada_. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

James vio que a ese paso, nunca la iba a alcanzar (Evans ya iba por Pamplona). Renunciando, en parte, a su _"cómoda"_ posición, apresuró el paso.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Y resignado al dolor.

Después de todo, el era un chico valiente, un temerario Gryffindor. Cuantos accidentes había sufrido jugando Quidditch como buscador. Innumerables. Pero ciertamente, aquel dolor era superior a todos. No se lo daba a nadie, ni a su peor enemigo. Exceptuando a Snape, claro.

Ya alcanzaba a Evans. Por que claro, no se podía comparar a él, el _mejor_ buscador de Hogwarts, con Lily Evans, una chica de naturaleza sedentaria. Le resultaba graciosa la forma en que la chica corría, como sus trenzas medias desechas volaban al viento como con vida propia, como volteaba a verle de vez en cuando y como reía, como si todo no fuera _más que un juego_. Y en cierta manera para ella, según sospechaba él, no era más que eso, un _juego._

Al doblar en una esquina del pasillo, Lily se aproximó a una escalera. Luego de poner el pie sobre el primer peldaño de la escalera, esta comenzó a moverse. La chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó rodando por las escaleras. James vio todo esto como en cámara lenta. Lily, finalmente, quedo sujeta al último peldaño por una mano.

Sin importarle la distancia de la escalera voladora, James no dudó en saltar sobre esta, confiando en que la velocidad que llevaba era suficiente. Cayó como un gato sobre los primeros peldaños, bajó rápidamente y tomó la mano de la pelirroja, que pendía peligrosamente.

Con un poco de esfuerzo James alcanzó a subir completamente a Lily antes de que la escalera se uniera a otra. Sentado en los peldaños más bajos, James la sujetaba con fuerza y ella se aferraba a él _casi _con desesperación. Pasados unos segundos en que ambos normalizaron un poco sus pulsaciones, se miraron a los ojos. James contenía la respiración. Pero ella lo apartó de un empujón. Se levantó de un tirón, se arregló con las manos la falda, la túnica y su cabello, mientras bajaba el último tramo de la escalera lo más _digna_mente posible.

A pesar del empujón, no perdió el tiempo y la siguió con paso rápido. Cuando llegó a su altura preguntó.

— ¿Estas bien? Quieres que vamos a ...- tragó saliva- ... a la _enfermería_?

— No, gracias. Estoy bien- contestó Lily preguntándose por que el buscador se había estremecido al pronunciar "enfermería".

_"Uf!"_ pensó James internamente.

— Supongo que esto que pasó... cuenta como un intento ¿No?- probó él.

— ¿Qué!- Lily en este punto se detuvo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, incrédula- ¡Estas loco! Claro que _no_

— ¡Pero...!- intentó rebatir James

— ¡Pero nada¡He dicho que no!

— ¡Pero...!

— ¡No¡Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa¡No!

— ¡_Pero_...!

— ¡No es NO!- _"¿Que no sabe decir otra cosa que Pero?"_ cuestionó internamente Lily.

— ¡Si se que No es NO¡Pero...!

— ¡Ok¡Esta bien, si cuenta!- exclamó al fin. _"Te lo digo para que me dejes de molestar y te quedes callado"_ añadió Lily mentalmente.

— ¡Já! Me lo dices para que te deje de molestar y me quede callado. Pero no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, ya verás que cuando... ¡Hey¿Donde vas?

Al sentir que estaba pensando similar a Potter (ya que desechaba la posibilidad que el chico usará Legeremancia, era demasiado estúpido), Lily Evans se alejó bastante _turbada_, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del buscador de Gryffindor.

— Te estaba hablando- dijo el chico un poco ofuscado por la indiferencia de ella.

— Y yo te estaba ignorando- contestó con fiereza.

— Que agresiva- opinó. Ella solo lo miró sin expresión alguna.

— ¿...Quieres dejarme_ sola_?

— Voy a la sala común- dijo apuntando el pasillo- es el mismo cam-

— Es hacia el otro lado- corrigió ella, demasiado consciente de que el se daba cuenta.

— Que violenta- volvió a opinar él, mientras detenía su paso y ella seguía avanzando. Cuando Lily finalmente dobló por el pasillo, James comenzó a avanzar.

Describió el mismo recorrido que ella había hecho. Se encontró en un pasillo del 2º piso, lleno de aulas que estaban ahora vacías. Observó el panorama un segundo y con decisión se aproximó a la tercera puerta. Puso su mano sobre el pomo y lo giró.

En medio del aula, colgaba del techo un trozo de cuerda con un lazo en su extremo colgante. Justo abajo, parada sobre una silla estaba Lily Evans tomando con sus manos el lazo, apunto de pasarlo por su cabeza. Al ver al chico, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se quedó estática.

— Te dije que me dejaras sola

— Pero si tú me llamaste- mintió descaradamente.

Se acercó a la chica, para subirse a la misma silla que la descolocada chica. Le quitó la cuerda del cuello y la bajó de la silla.

— ¿Que haces?- reaccionó por fin la pelirroja.

— Que hice- corrigió el moreno- estoy ganando puntos para ganar la apuesta y aprovecho de salvarte el pellejo.

— ¡Ahhg¡No te soporto!- pasó por al lado de él hacia la salida del aula.

— ¿Vas a cenar?- la llamó James mientras apuraba el paso para alcanzarla por el pasillo. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera contestar, él anunció- Te acompaño.

Lily Evans no tuvo más que _resignarse_ a ser escoltada por el buscador, y verse en su compañía mientras cenaba.

□□□

Para Donna las cosas no mejoraban. Hace ya varios días que el tema "La apuesta" había comenzado a ser una prioridad entre los chicos de Séptimo año de Gryffindor. Y como cabía de esperarse, el rumor se extendió por todo Hogwarts con una rapidez increíble, incluso para ser un rumor. Hasta se habían formado _sub-apuestas_, de quien ganaría la gran apuesta. Todas organizadas, por supuesto, por Ludovic Bagman. El chico, además de ser Bateador de Ravenclaw y Comentarista de partidos de Quidditch en los que no participara su casa, era _el hombre de las apuestas_. Había apuestas de todo, quidditch, supuestos romances, posibles rupturas, duelos, rumores, etc. Y ahora, el llevaba la apuesta del momento _Potter v/s Evans ¿Quién ganaría la apuesta?_ La mayoría partió apoyando al buscador de Gryffindor, pero pasados unos días, un grupo no despreciable dio su apoyo a la _prefecta perfecta_ de Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, la pareja dispareja de apostadores no se daban por aludidos, ajenos a todo murmullo acerca de ellos dos, seguían concentrados en ganar _su_ apuesta.

Donna meditaba todo esto, recostada en su cama, con un libro abierto en su regazo, que ya hacía horas dejaba de llamar su atención. No sabía donde estaba su amiga pelirroja, pero sabía que Potter andaría a su cola. Y esto, lejos de preocuparla, de daba un leve sensación de tranquilidad.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Mila. Se veía agobiada. Dejó caer su mochila cerca de su baúl.

— Donna, Lily esta en la enfermería

Con gran sobresalto, la castaña de incorporó y con una mirada formuló su muda pregunta.

— Descuida, solo fue un par de maleficios mediocres. En un rato la tendrás aquí- contestó Mila a la vez que se dejaba _caer_ en su cama.

La chica Blake se apresuró a ir en busca de la pelirroja a la enfermería, a pesar de que Mila le dijera que estaba bien. Luego reparó en su compañera de cuarto.

— ¿Estas bien..?- se volvió preocupada. Era raro ver a Mila sin una sonrisa amable o un gesto cariñoso en la cara.

— Solo estoy cansada, tú solo ve a ver a Lily

Donna solo la miró con semblante _preocupado._

— Hablaremos después.

□□□

_Horas antes..._

— Y ahora Evans ¿Qué piensas hacer¿Tirarte por las escaleras a ver si te quiebras el cuello¡Ah, no¡Eso ya lo hiciste!

James bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al hall, a la siga de Lily, que iba un tanto ofuscada pensando en que podía hacer para ganar esa apuesta. Solo necesitaba librarse un momento de Potter para poder pensar con claridad, y no con esa extraña _ensoñación _que la _sucumbía_ cuando el estaba cerca. Estaba un poco harta de dicha situación, no por que odiara al buscador, por que de hecho ya casi ni la molestaba, ya no tenía esa actitud prepotente ni arrogante, ni andaba presumiendo nada, hasta le reía sus gracias, sus comentarios. Le sorprendía, pero hasta a veces _disfrutaba _de su compañía. Por que había pasado a ser algo casi permanente. Parecían siameses. Que le habría pasado a Potter, Lily no lo sabía, pero al parecer estaba madurando, por increíble que sonase. Lo que si le hartaba en sobremanera, era que al estar con el, _no se reconocía_. El chico podía hacer lo que se le pusiera en mente, le daba igual. O eso pensaba antes, ya que ahora la afectaba. Si, la aturdía. No era dueña de su autocontrol, no, ahora, no sabía quien, hacía lo que quería con ella y sus pensamientos.

Y por eso ahora se encontraba en ese _mundillo extraño de burbujas y nubecitas_ que no la dejaban vivir en paz, nublaban sus pensamientos, confundían sus percepciones, hacían una mixtura de sus sentimientos. Alguien estaba _jugando _con todo y ella no sabia que hacer. Solo quería _desaparecer._

Eso la invadía cuando estaba sola, consigo misma. Cuando estaba en clases, vivía en medio de dos mundos paralelos, el de la clase y el suyo propio pero no distinguía que pertenecía a cual. Estando en la sala común o cenando, con sus amigas o con demás gente, le pasaba algo similar, solo que las palabras del exterior se fundían en su interior y ya no sabía nada. Y cuando estaba con el, todo era _peor._

No estaba segura de nada. Solo sabía que algo había cambiado y que estaba relacionado con Potter. Todo se debía al moreno. El _chocaba con todos sus esquemas_. Sin embargo no llegaba a molestarle dicha situación. No sabía como explicarlo y eso la exasperaba. Todo tenía explicación para ella. Bastaba con buscar en un libro y fin del asunto. Pero esto... esto _no._

_Y nuevamente surgía el._

— Cállate- espetó mientras su mirada buscaba algo con frenesí.

Algo hizo que la mirada de la pelirroja adquiriera un brillo súbito que inquietó a James. La chica estaba al pie de las grandes escaleras y miraba con suficiencia a algo cerca de las mazmorras. Por más que miró, no estaba dentro de su alcance ocular. Solo al bajar completamente las escaleras divisó el objeto de regocijo de Evans. Presintió lo que estaba por pasar.

— ¡Ohh, pero si no es _Cabeza-meada_-Malfoy!- exclamó con verdadero coraje la pelirroja.

Los Slytherin que no se esperaban algo así y menos de la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor, quedaron más que atónitos. Los chicos y chicas de las demás casas, acostumbrados a los enfrentamientos entre las serpientes y los merodeadores, formaron un círculo cuchicheando muy sorprendidos lo que se avecinaba. James, un poco retirado, miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

— ¡Vaya, nunca pensé ver a las pequeñas lagartijas con otra expresión que no fuera odio¡Están sorprendidas! Eso si, Rosier sigue con sus modales delicados, y Zabini, mmm, nose… su nariz no me deja verlo bien. Y Malfoy, por supuesto, sigue con su expresión de asco, será por la cercanía de Snivellus, No?- agregó Lily con osadía.

Llegando a este punto, los aludidos estaban echando humo por las narices. Crabbe y Goyle, dos gorilas, a pesar de no ser insultados directamente comenzaron a hacer crujir sus nudillos, más por costumbre que por verdadero enfado. James estaba estático, la risa que pugnaba por salir no era lo suficientemente fuerte comparada con el desconcierto que lo reinaba.

— ¡Y se han quedado mudos¿Por qué no mueven esa lengua viperina¿Acaso no saben reconocer una verdad?

Más y más gente se agolpaba alrededor de esa batalla verbal. O mejor dicho, del feroz monólogo de la pelirroja.

— ¡Bah! Creo que no entienden! Seguramente las neuronas no les hacen conexión, o probablemente ni tengan. ¡Chicos, les hace falta comprensión de lectura, analisis de textos¡Ya ni entienden lo que les dicen!

— Maldita Sangre Sucia- murmuró Malfoy con los dientes apretados. Temblaba de arriba abajo, rojo de furia. En su bolsillo, la mano se tensaba en torno a su varita.

Ahí se prendió la alarma de James

— Y claro, recurren a los viejos insultos. No pueden ser ni un poco originales. Pero claro, que más se les puede pedir.

— Evans, una prefecta como tu, dando semejante espectáculo, no vayas a tener problemas con McGonagall y se vaya a manchar tu _precioso _expediente- siseó Snape con un poco más de autocontrol que su compañero Malfoy. Eso si, no sin menos rabia, pero con más _desprecio._

— No se mancharía más que tu pelo, Severito. Y… ¿Cuanto te gustaría eso a ti, no, Quejicus? Eso sí, No más que ingresar al _Club de Eminencias de Slughorn_, pero eso, lamentablemente para ti, no sucederá nunca. Por que yo _siempre_ seré _mejor que tú._

James alucinaba en colores y todo. Esa no era ni por asomo la Lily Evans que él creía conocer. Y le criticaba de ser presumido y prepotente. ¡Y ella! Había que ser muy descarada.

— ¡Escúchame asquerosa Sangre Inmunda!-explotó Malfoy- ¡Tú no te atrevas a hablarme¡No te atrevas a _dirijirme_ la palabra¡Por que no eres más que una mierdosa escoria!

En ese instante, Malfoy y Snape sacaban sus varitas apuntándola directamente al corazón. Más atrás, su séquito de serpientes también sacaba sus varitas.

— Ya oíste Evans- siseó Severus- No te creas que Slughorn te toma en cuenta por que, _según tu dices_, eres mejor que yo. No! Solo es por que le habrás hecho alguno que otro... _**favor**_ -dijo con malicia y dobles intenciones- Claro, viniendo de ti, un _zorr.._

— ¡SNAPE!- rugió James.

Había un límite, y Snape ya lo había sobrepasado, según el criterio de James. Además, _solo él_ peleaba con Evans.

La situación estaba así. Lily en medio, con una mirada de desafío y suficiencia, mientras Malfoy y Snape la apuntaban con sus varitas. A la vez que Potter apuntaba a Snape. Más atrás, los demás slytherins también_ hacían gala_ de sus varitas.

— ¡_Desmai..!_

— ¡_Furuncu..!_

— ¡_Desauge..!_

En un segundo, todos gritaron sus maleficios, que chocaron entre sí. Estos dieron en las paredes, armaduras y en los espectadores. Se produjo un gran estruendo. Muchos gritaron y otro se tiraban al suelo cubriéndose con los brazos. Algunos de los Slytherin terminaron en el suelo. Sin embargo, los cuatro que estaban en el ojo del conflicto permanecieron casi completamente erguidos. Los tres chicos evaluando los daños, viendo donde habían ido a para sus maleficios. Lily miraba con asombro a su alrededor el desastre que había causado.

En ese instante de distracción, quizás para presumir, uno de lo gorilas, Goyle alzó su varita (que más bien parecía un mazo) y gritó

— _¡Membraneus!_

Con un ligero estallido y un poco de humo alrededor, Lily se miró las manos. Ahora lucía unas bellas membranas entremedio de los dedos de las manos, como las ranas.

— Este es el maleficio_ más patético_ que he visto en mi vida- murmuró Lily como si no lo pudiera creer.

En ese momento, que James estaba a segundos de dejar escapar _La gran carcajada gran_. En ese momento..

— ¡POTTER¡MALFOY¡SNAPE¡Evans..!- Un chillido agudo se hizo escuchar en todo el lugar. Casi como por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho, la multitud desapareció, dejando sólo a los implicados y a la enfurecida profesora.

— ¿Qué Significa _Esto_!- chilló colérica.

— Minerva, tranquilízate. Primero escuchemos a los chicos- intervino el profesor Slughorn que venía con ella.- A ver, cómo comenzó esto.

Slytherins y Gryffindors comenzaron a gritar para hacerse oír. Cada uno con su propia versión. Los profesores se miraron, demasiado acostumbrados a situaciones como aquellas, decidieron interrogar cada uno a sus alumnos en sus propios despachos. Mientras estos, hacían trabajar sus cerebros al máximo, buscando alguna excusa creíbles que los librara del inminente castigo. Así, Lily pensaba desesperada que podía hacer y James pensaba desesperado _lo que iba_ a hacer.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

_Y vuelvo a aparecer aquí. Algunos diran, como tiene cara para volver despues de tantos meses, creo que incluso ha pasado más de un año. Da un poco igual eso, por que ustedes no me ven y tampoco saben mi dirección, como para venir a lincharme xD_

_En fin, terminé el capítulo ocho. Me costó. No quiero explayarme mayormente en los motivos por los cuales no actualicé en tanto tiempo, por que no serían más que excusas. Si alguien quisiera saber más, puede dirigirse a mi profile, que ahí hice una "pequeña "reflexión._

_En cuanto al capitulo, no estoy muy conforme con el principio, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Creo que si no m tomo de ese camino, no podría seguir. Así que al final, esto es lo que ha quedado. Ya m dirán ustedes. Alguien a contabilizado en cuantos intentos vamos? es que yo ya los perdí, y me da una lata inmensa volver a leerme el chap, ya lo he leido 500 mil veces, revizandolo :P_

_Ojala mis antiguas /oslectores (no se si había publico del sector masculino, pero igual), no me abandonen, yo sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, demasiado, pero no lo abandono jamás. Para su tranquilidad, cometeré la infidencia de decirles que ya esta casi listo el próximo capitulo. Supongo que lo subiré en 2 semanas más, y ahí se verá. Ojala tambien se incorporen lectores nuevos._

_En fin, ojala les haya gustado. Responderé los reviews en otro rr que me auto dejaré._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_**Belén**_


	9. Todos tienen sus Secretos

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que puedan reconocer, no es mío. Los personajes son de Rowling._

* * *

_— ¿Qué Significa Esto!- chilló colérica._

_Slytherins y Gryffindors comenzaron a gritar para hacerse oír. Cada uno con su propia versión. Los profesores se miraron, demasiado acostumbrados a situaciones como aquellas, decidieron interrogar cada uno a sus alumnos en sus propios despachos. Mientras estos, hacían trabajar sus cerebros al máximo, buscando alguna excusa creíble que los librara del inminente castigo. Así, Lily pensaba desesperada que podía hacer y James pensaba desesperado lo que iba a hacer. _

**A Un Paso Del Vacío **

**IX**

_Todos tienen sus secretos_

— ...Espero en mi despacho, el próximo viernes a las 7, para cumplir el castigo- terminó Minerva severa. Estaba enfadada. No creía que Lily Evans estuviera involucrada.

Ambos chicos abandonaron el despacho de la profesora de transformaciones, donde ella y posteriormente el profesor de pociones, Slughorn, habían decidido el castigo.

Al salir, los dos voltearon a mirarse, pero inmediatamente bajaron la mirada. Ella comenzó a mirarse los zapatos como si fuera _lo más interesante_ del mundo y a enroscarse un mechón pelirrojo en el dedo. El, con una mano en el bolsillo y otra distraídamente en su cabello, paseaba la mirada _por el pai_saje que se vislumbraba a través de los ventanales.

— Yo... -comenzó la pelirroja.

— No es necesario que me agradezcas- cortó James antes que ella pudiera decir algo. No le apetecía volver a parecer el héroe frente a ella, no se sentía el mismo que antes presumía sus bondades frente al público femenino. No se sentía _el mismo_, especialmente luego del _incidente_ en la torre de astronomía.

— No iba a hacerlo- contestó Evans molesta. Inmediatamente su mente formuló un pensamiento distinto acerca del buscador. "Arrogante".

— Ahh...- emitió él con desconcierto.

— Pero si quieres...- añadió ella, cuando ya el silencio parecía algo normal- puedo arrodillarme ante su majestuosa presencia y besarle los pies. Y si eso aun no le basta, su excelencia, puedo ir donde McGo y aclararle que yo fui realmente la que comenzó el conflicto y no tú.

— Evans, no he dicho eso...- intentó complicado Potter- Eso solo que... _rayos_. Por que todo te lo tomas mal. Digo, no puedes simplemente aceptar que me haya echado la culpa, por que _quise_ hacerlo...

Suspiró cansado.

— Pues no.- declaró ella, siempre orgullosa y terca, antes de marcharse.

— ¡Maldición!

No pasó ni un segundo para que el gryffindor, exclamara furioso y descargara su puño contra la pared.

□□□

Esa noche en la sala común, los cuatro chicos más populares del colegio se congregaban en los sillones más cercanos al fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor para comentar nada en especial.

— ¡...Y dices que les soltó los peores insultos que ni tú ni yo juntos en todos estos años les hemos soltado a los Slytherins y no se llevó _ni siquiera_ un castigo!- exclamó Sirius como tan sutilmente el sabe hacerlo.

— Pues si- murmuró desanimado James Potter hundido en su asiento.

— Pero como es posible- preguntó Remus confuso.

— La culpa es _mía_...- admitió el buscador.

— ¡Qué¡Por qué?

— McGonagall empezó con su típico interrogatorio- explicó James- y Evans iba a abrir la boca, pero la interrumpí y me culpé. Ella tan sorprendida como estaba no me contradijo. En eso estábamos cuando llegó Slughorn alegando que sus alumnos habían inculpado a Evans pero que él era incapaz de pensar algo así de una de sus alumnas favoritas. Le expliqué yo mi versión, y me inculpé. Le dije que seguramente los slytherins la habían señalado por que como era hija de muggles, etc. Obviamente se lo trago todo, como _ama_ a Evans.

Remus miraba con su inquisitiva mirada al chico a la vez que reflexionaba sobre el relato.

— Lo que no entiendo es por que tu la encubriste- miró ceñudo Sirius. Remus se preguntaba lo mismo.

— Pues... aún me lo pregunto- murmuró James antes de levantarse y anunciar que iba a la cama.

Mientras Peter iba a perseguir a unas niñas de tercero, Remus miraba fijamente a Sirius. Este lo miró, esperando que dijera algo, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el silencio no se rompía, el chico iba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Cuando Remus ponía esas caras, había que preocuparse.

— ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó incómodo de la mirada de su amigo.

— Nada solo que...- Remus reparó en algo- ¿Por qué tan nervioso Sirius?

— No estoy nervioso- contestó mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su túnica- Sólo me preocupo por Prongs.

Remus no comentó nada. Sirius se dirigió a una mesa más alejada, donde se encontraba Mila y la retó a un juego de ajedrez mágico. Remus en tanto se limitó a abrir el libro que había pedido en la biblioteca.

□□□

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartía con sus amigos, su mirada se dirigió al único lugar que creía capaz de albergar su inquieto espíritu, tal como se encontraba ahora, desasosegado y preocupado. Y no encontraba razón para tal _inquietud_.

Ya sobre su cama, enterró su cabeza en la almohada. Suspiró. Un repiqueteo en la ventana llamó su atención. Se incorporó lo suficiente como para divisar que se trataba de una lechuza con una carta.

Tres cartas eran las que traía la lechuza. Sobre la cama de Remus encontró una barra de chocolate que dio a la lechuza. Los sobres parecían idénticos. Los destinatarios eran Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y él mismo. Con curiosidad, dejó los otros dos sobres sobre la mesita de noche y se dispuso a abrir el suyo. Comprobó con sorpresa que se trataba de un parte de matrimonio de ni más ni menos que Andrómeda Black, prima de Sirius y que llevaba una muy buena relación con los chicos, que contraía nupcias con Ted Tonks, un mago de origen muggle.

_Enternecido_ con la noticia decidió que no había motivos suficientes como para ofuscarse. Había un millón de razones por las que animarse y luchar. Y _ninguna_ tenía que ver con Evans.

□□□

En un momento la puerta se abrió, y por ella pasó su amiga morena como una exhalación. No le sorprendió. De hecho, muy a menudo Donna adoptaba esa actitud de madre sobre protectora. Era su amiga, y la quería. Pero a veces era _insoportable_ y a veces _tenía su gracia. _

— Donna, ya esta bien. Mira, no son más que membranas.

— ¡Y quieres decirme por que aún Pomfrey no te las ha sacado?- inquirió la chica con los brazos en jarra.

— Sólo fue a buscar la poción- respondió con una pequeña risa.

— Tú no te rías. Mira que lo que has hecho no tiene pizca de gracia. Ha de saber el castigo que te habrán puesto- la pelirroja enanchó su sonrisa.

— Eso es lo más gracioso de todo. Aún no te he contado. Resulta que Potter se echó toda la culpa... ¡Y McGo se lo creyó!- exclamó emocionada antes de carcajearse. La cara de Donna era un poema.

— ¡¡Qué¡Pero...¡¿Y por que lo hizo¿Y, más importante aún, por qué lo permitiste?- encaró a Lily.

— ¡Qué se yo las cosas que pasan por la mente de Potter! No soy yo la que vaya a desentrañar sus pensamientos... Un momento¿Realmente tiene pensamientos...?

— No cambies de tema, y no digas tonterías... Aún tienes que explicarme- Se detuvo ya que la enfermera irrumpió en la habitación. Y no iba a ser ella la que callara.

La enfermera hizo su trabajo y las echó de allí, dándole veracidad a su fama, que llegaba a dar miedo. Ambas caminaron en silencio, Lily mirándose las manos, otra vez normales, y Donna con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y la mirada perdida en un punto inconcreto.

Sin aviso alguno, la pelirroja se detuvo. Donna tardó un poco en darse cuenta, cuando lo hizo, se dio la vuelta y encontró a su amiga mirándola.

— Donna -murmuró bajito.

— Si...

— _Perdóname... y Gracias _

Donna solo dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro enmarcado en una melena castaña oscura. Lily era una persona orgullosa por excelencia. Y si había hecho el esfuerzo de decirlo así, era por que realmente lo sentía.

— Anda, ven aquí tonta- la llamó y la cogió de la mano.

□□□

— Estoy aburrida.

— Para variar podrías hacer alguno de todos los trabajos que nos han dejado- respondió Donna. Llevaba haciendo un ensayo de Defensa hace horas y no parecía avanzar nada.

— Ya terminé todos los trabajos. Para esta semana y la siguiente.- respondió Lily como una autómata.

— Pff... Podrías ayudarme entonces. Este ensayo _parece _odiarme.

— Puedo sugerirte alguna idea, pero tienes que hacerlo por ti misma. No aprenderás si te ayudo.

— Eres una mala amiga- respondió Donna.

— No es cierto. Sólo quieres que te haga el trabajo.- dijo Lily subiendo los pies al asiento y rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos.- Buscaré a Potter.

— No me digas seguirás con esa estúpida apuesta.

— No haré nada malo. Sólo le daré un susto.

Dicho esto la chica se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al retrato de la Dama Gorda para salir a buscar al chico. Donna no dijo nada. No había nada que ella pudiera decir que hiciera cambiar de opinión a su amiga respecto a esa apuesta.

Suspiró.

□□□

James Potter estaba cansado. Hace una semana la pelirroja Evans había demostrado que no estaba lo suficientemente loca. De hecho, lo había vuelto loco a él. Día y noche se las había ingeniado para idear alguna manera de seguir con la _estúpida_ apuesta.

Estaba en la cena. Sus amigos estaban sentados a su lado, pero realmente para él no estaban allí. Su mirada estaba concentrada en su pastel de carne y riñones. Pero todos sus otros sentidos estaban puestos en unos puestos más allá donde Lily Evans hablaba _tranquilamente_ con sus amigas.

— Chicos- habló derrepente.- Creo que estoy desquiciándome

— Eso ya lo sabemos James- respondió Sirius monótono.

— Quiero decir, Evans _está desquiciándome_.

— Es verdad James- opinó Remus.- Estás muy centrado en ella.

— No se que puedo hacer con ella… Y esa maldita apuesta…

— ¿Estás seguro que es por la apuesta?

— ¿Qué _insinúas_ Remus? Claro que es por la apuesta. Qué más podría ser.

— Yo no insinúo nada. Sólo te pregunto.

— Es sólo por la apuesta. Que quede claro.

James frunció el ceño. Quizás que cuentos chinos se estaban inventando esos traidores que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Por su puesto que era por la apuesta. ¿Qué más podía ser?

No podría interesarse por Evans de ninguna otra forma. No, sólo se preocupaba por ella, por que era evidente que necesitaba ayuda. _Qué más_.

— James…- comenzó Remus mirando algo por sobre su hombro.- No quiero alarmarte. Pero Lily acaba de salir del Comedor. _Sola_, mientras todos comemos.

James no necesito oírlo dos veces. Se levantó rápidamente, a saber que sorpresa le tenía la pelirroja esta vez.

□□□

Lo esperaba apoyada en la pared, cerca de las puertas del Gran Comedor. Tenía clarísimo que en esos momentos, Potter tenía que estarla odiando. Después de una semana intensa, llena de intentos por su parte. Recordaba especialmente un momento del día anterior, un intento de suicidio que incluía un huerto de calabazas, su cojín de favorito y un perro gigante de tres cabezas.

Las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron y de allí salió rápidamente un chico. James Potter corrió hacia las escaleras, hasta que se percató de que la chica _lo esperaba_ en la pared más cercana.

Se acercó y se plantó frente a ella con las manos en las caderas. Y en su cara el ceño fruncido y una mueca en la boca. Visto así, James Potter resultaba _realmente cómico_.

— ¿Y bien?

— _¿Y bien qué? _

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?- interrogó él.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Acaso no me vas a dejar tranquila?

— No mientras esa estúpida apuesta siga en pie.

— Ah- murmuró Lily- Ya que has sacado el tema, hay algo que tenemos que aclarar.

— Tú dirás

— Se trata del número de suicidios- comenzó ella.

— Son 17. Ninguno más- zanjó James interrumpiéndola.

— Lo sé, gracias- respondió Lily.- Sólo quería que quedásemos claros en cuantos intentos van hasta ahora. Para que no haya confusiones. Pero antes, me cambias esa pose de macho rudo, que no te pega nada.

— ¿Qué pose de macho rudo?- preguntó el extrañado, pero sin dejar de sonar brusco. Aún seguía en la posición inicial con la que se había plantado ante la chica.

— Esa que tienes. Primero los brazos abajo.- dijo Lily tomándole las manos y dejándolas a los costados.- Luego no tienes para que enderezarte tanto, ya tengo bastante claro que soy mucho más baja que tú. Y tercero,- le golpeó la cara _suavemente_.- relaja esa cara, que no te voy a matar.

James saltó un par de veces, se sacudió con los brazos sueltos hacia cualquier lado. Movió las piernas y se desordenó el pelo.

— ¿Ya estoy lo _suficientemente_ relajado para que me toleres?

— No era necesario que te desordenaras el pelo, pero gracias.

— Que sorpresa, nunca te había visto agradecida por nada.- ironizó James.

— Si, la gente cambia. Ahora, a lo que estábamos tratando: los intentos. Según mis cálculos vamos en 10.

— Te equivocas,- rebatió James.- yo conté 11.

— Pues tus matemáticas están mal. Son 10 y punto.

— A ver, si eres capaz de enumerar tus 10 intentos.

— Bien. Serían: La torre de astronomía,- comenzó Lily contabilizando con los dedos.- la navaja en el baño, la pelea con los slytherins, mmm.., Ahí van tres.

— La soga en el aula, cuatro. La Viruela de Dragón, cinco. -enumeró el chico.

— La esencia de belladona y los excrementos de Doxys, seis.-agregó Lily.- Mmm.. El Maleficio permutador, siete.

— La mandrágora y el hechizo sensibilizador, ocho. La excavación, nueve.

— ¡¿La excavación?!- exclamó Lily escéptica.- Potter, _me enterré viva_. ¿Entiendes? Me-en-te-rré-vi-va.-luego explicó mediante gestos a la vez que hablaba lentamente.- Cabe un agujero en el suelo, me metí en el y me tapé con tierra. Se supone que tendría que haber muerto, pero llegaste tú y me sacaste de allí.

— Por eso, la excavación.- aclaró James escuetamente.

— ¿La excavación¿Por qué rayos tienes que ser tan señorita para nombrar las cosas?

— ¡¿Señorita¡Yo no soy _señorita_!- exclamó James claramente ofendido.

— Esta bien, esta bien. Dejémoslo en excavación, si es que a ti te parece demasiado fuerte "enterrarme viva".

James sólo bufó. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, pero miraba enfurruñado a la pelirroja.

— Bueno, van nueve. Mmm… Te olvidas de Fluffy. Y con esa son diez.-concluyó Lily.

— ¡Un momento!- exclamó James iluminado por una idea.- ¡Fluffy son dos!

— No, son tres.-corrigió Lily.- Tres cabezas. Recuerdas que yo trataba de controlar una, tú otra y la tercera se comía las calabazas de Hagrid.

— Si se que son tres cabezas. A lo que me refiero es que el intento de Fluffy debería contarse por dos. Por el cojín y por Fluffly

— ¡Tienes razón!-se dio cuenta Lily.- Rayos, tienes razón en dos cosas. En eso y en que son once.

— ¡No! Acabo de darme cuenta ¡Son doce!

— ¡¿Qué¡No, once¡¿Por que demonios cambias de opinión justo cuando te doy la razón?!

— ¡No¡Lo de las escaleras hace doce¡Doce intentos de suicidio!

— ¿Escaleras¡Eso no cuenta!

— Claro que sí. Te rescaté de ser aplastada por dos escaleras móviles. Son doce.

— Estás loco. Eso no fue un intento, fue un accidente.-negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

— Sí fue un intento. Y tú ese mismo día lo admitiste. ¿Recuerdas? Fue antes de lo de la soga.

— ¡Lo admití sólo para que me dejaras tranquila!-admitió Lily un tanto histérica.

— ¡Pero ya lo aceptaste! Ya no puedes echarte para atrás- la retó James. Sabía que la chica no se negaría.

— ¡Ahg! Está bien. Cómo quieras.- cedió Lily.- Entonces doce. ¿De acuerdo?

— Claro, de acuerdo.-concordó James.

Lily se alejó caminado hacia las grandes puertas de roble de la entrada del castillo. Abrió una pesadamente y antes de pasar hacia el exterior, se volteó hacia el chico, que la miraba atentamente y le hizo un gesto con las manos. Levanto ambas palmas, con los dedos extendidos. Y luego el dedo meñique, el anular y el corazón.

_Trece. _

□□□

Sirius se levantó de su asiento y ocupó en el puesto que unos minutos atrás había abandonado la pelirroja. A su lado, Donna Blake lo miró interrogante. Hace unos segundos se había ido Miranda Lawless a la mesa de Ravenclaw a cenar con su novio. Y ella podía darse cuenta que Black era plenamente consciente de eso, y se había ido a sentar junto a ella, solamente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Extrañísimo, teniendo en cuenta que Mila y él eran mucho mejores amigos de lo que podrían llegar a ser ellos en un futuro muy lejano e improbable.

Sirius Black se sirvió un trozo de tarta de melaza: su favorita. Con el tenedor apartó un trozo y lo llevó a su boca. Sin embargo, bajó el tenedor. Lo dejó en el plato. Giró la cabeza y miró a Donna. Ella, titubeante, le sonrió.

— Donna...- comenzó él. Luego abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

— ¿Si?- lo animó ella. Más que nada estaba intrigada en lo que el chico podría querer tratar con ella.

— Yo...-. Otra vez volvió a guardar silencio.

— ¿Quieres algo?

— Yo.. No, no quiero nada. Sólo.. pensaba que eres tú la única _que sabe_ como me siento.

— ¿Yo?- repitió ella extrañada.

— Sí. Bueno, no se exactamente si sientes lo mismo que yo, pero si no eres tú, nadie lo será.- dijo más para él que para Donna.

— ¿Qué estás hablando?- preguntó ella más _perdida que nunca_.

— Es...- se detuvo.- Es sobre James. Bueno, sobre Lily y James.

— Ah- musitó Donna.

— Creo... Creo que James me reemplazó por la pelirroja- declaró.

Donna al escucharlo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sirius Black la miró a punto de ofenderse, él le soltaba uno de sus más grandes temores y ella se reía. Se apresuró a explicarse antes de que el chico la malinterpretase.

— Black, sinceramente no creo que James te haya reemplazado por Lily. De partida, tú y Lily son las personas más diferentes que haya conocido.

— ¿Tú crees? Por que es como si... no existiera nadie más que la pelirroja para James. Y aun que el insista en que sólo se trata de la apuesta, me puedo dar cuenta que es algo más. Siempre está buscando la manera de acercarse a ella, de cuidarla, incluso de discutir con ella. Ya ni me hace ni caso.

— ¿Estás celoso, eh? No, no creo que te halla reemplazado, Sirius..¿Te puedo llamar Sirius, cierto?- el asintió.- Bueno, sólo pienso que una persona como Lily logra llamar la atención de James. Supongo que ninguna de las chicas con que ha estado se comporta como Lily.

— ¿Qué..¿Intentas hacerme entender que a James le gusta la pelirroja?

— No lo sé.-admitió Donna.- No se si gustar, como chica. Pero de alguna manera creo que James siente curiosidad por Lily. Tu mismo dijiste que ahora toda su atención va para mi amiga.

— Pues... No lo sé. Pero esa perspectiva me deja más tranquilo. Ahora sólo basta que James se de cuenta que le gusta la pelirroja y volverá a ser él de antes.

Sirius parecía satisfecho con esa deducción. Todo tomaba sentido y todo tendría una pronta solución. Donna se sentía realmente incómoda de hacerle ver que quizás no fuera tan fácil.

— En verdad, el problema será que Lily se de cuenta que le gusta James. Eso no será fácil, nada fácil.-sentenció.

— Hum... Puede que tengas razón. Pero mi amigo tendrá todo mi apoyo, por supuesto.

— No creo que sea apropiado que intervengas- opinó ella temerosa de las ideas del chico.

— No pienso intervenir, sólo acomodaré las circunstancias- dijo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.- Nada violento ni brusco. Al final me lo agradecerán.

Sirius se levantó se puesto con una sonrisa tan aplastante que podía verse a kilómetros que el chico tenía la certeza de que sus planes eran geniales. Un _tanto_ impregnada con esa confianza y seguridad, Donna sonrió. Era imposible no admirar a una persona tan segura de si misma. _Suspiró. _

— Tu tarta de melaza... _no_ la has terminado- intentó Donna titubeante.

— Oh... Puedes comerla si quieres. Es mi _favorita_, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

— Claro...

Donna cogió el plato y lo acercó a ella. Comenzó a digerir lentamente la tarta de melaza que el chico no había tocado. Alguien se sentó frente a ella. Al levantar su mirada pudo reconocer su cabello castaño ondulado y sus ojos amarillos. Tenía apoyada la cabeza en una mano, y la miraba fijamente, con una expresión de despiste. O más bien una expresión de _vacío_ con un ligero tinte de melancolía.

— Hola Mila. ¿Por qué no estás con Joseph?- Se refería a Joseph Hyland, el novio de Miranda.

— Le _he dicho_ que tú tenías urgencia de hablar conmigo y que te había prometido hacerlo ahora.- dijo monótonamente

— ¿Por que le has dicho eso?- se extrañó Donna. No le molestaba que la utilizara de pretexto. Pero Joseph y Mila parecían victima del maleficio de siameses y no se los despegaba ni con espátula.

Mila se encogió de hombro simplemente.

— Es...-comenzó.-...Después de 3 años de relación, me doy cuenta de que no amo a Joseph.

Donna no hallaba donde meterse. Que su amiga llegara un día _equis_ y le soltara tamaña barbaridad la hacía sentir, por decirlo menos, incómoda.

— Quizás,- dijo Donna titubeante- después de tanto tiempo, uno piensa que se a acostumbrado, pero eso en realidad no quiere decir que ya no lo-.

— Es eso. Me he acostumbrado. En verdad, no se si lo amo. Creo que a estas alturas, no se lo que es sentirse atraída por alguien. Sentir mariposas.Esas cosas, _tu sabes_. Hasta, ...hasta se me ha pasado por la mente engañarlo. A ver si a sí me doy cuenta si lo amo o no.

— ¿Qué¡No!- exclamó Donna.- ¿Qué pasará si te das cuenta que en verdad lo quieres? Te sentirás culpable y nada será como antes.

— El problema es que no quiero que vuelva a ser como _antes_.

Sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos, ocultando su rostro. Donna se revolvió en su asiento. Todo aquello le parecía tan complicado y ella tan insignificante ante el mundo. Ella era menos que _nadie_ para poder decir algo respecto a esos temas.

— El _te amo_ de todos los días, de cada momento, suena tan...vacío.- dijo Mila.- No creo que pueda llegar a engañarlo. Pero... si creo que le pediré un tiempo.

— ¿Estás segura...?

— No, no lo estoy. Pero no puedo seguir en esta ¿rutina?

Un rato después ambas subieron a la Torre de Gryffindor, en silencio. Cada una se desvistió y se acostó sin cruzar una palabra. Pasados unos segundos, una luz se encendió en la habitación. Donna se acercó a la cama con dosel de Mila, se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y media hora más tarde cada una estaba sumergida en sus _propios sueños_.

_□□□ _

El viento helado le golpeó el rostro. Se arrepintió. No era un buen momento para eso. Quizás para un época más cálida. Los pasos adentro, que se acercaban le hicieron darse cuenta que ya no había vuelta.

Sin más, corrió hacia el lago negro.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora: **_

_Hola gente. Uf. Creo que esta "nota de la autora" será la más breve de la historia. Ahorrémonos las excusas y disculpas, que ni a mi ni a ustedes nos gustan. En fin. El fic a cambiado, todos pueden darse cuenta, pero espero que sea para mejor. La trama ahora está bien enfocada, y creo que le gustará el final. Sí, falta poco para el final. No tengo claro cuantos capítulos, si tres o cuatro, aproximadamente. Pero serán avisados con anterioridad sii xD! Una aclaración, Miranda tenía un apellido extrañísimo en los capítulos anteriores, tan rarísimo que ni yo lo recuerdo. Imagínense. Así que yo misma lo he cambiado (en este capitulo y en los anteriores) y ahora es Miranda Lawless. Comienza con las misma silabas, por lo que el sobrenombre "Mila" no se pierde. Otra aclaración va por el Momento romanticón Lily y James. Sí, no ha habido en este capitulo, pero lo habrá para el próximo. Es que si lo incluía en este capitulo me extendía mucho y eso. Bueno, creo que hasta por ahí van las aclaraciones. Si hay alguna duda, ya saben, un review. Ojalá, eso sí, me dejaran un review, no sólo por dudas xD! Supongo que muchas ya no me seguirán leyendo. Me entristece mucho, pero espero que nuevas personas se integren :) Ya lo dije, este fic no se quedará sin final._

_Y bueno. Aprovecho para decirles que estoy trabajando en otro fics :D Si! Llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en uno de Los Merodeadores y Lily, una idea bastante loca y original, pero no por eso menos buena o menos divertida. Y les aseguro que no lo publicaré hasta tener el final, para no caer en los mismos errores que cometí con este fic. También hay otras ideas por ahí, pero ya verán la luz. Tranquilos, ya tendrán noticias mías. _

_Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo ocho. En ese momento no tengo los nombres. Pero si los tuviera al menos las nombraría :D Mañana les respondo los reviews, hoy estoy muy cansada y encima estoy enferma (Las amigdalas me matan!) encima se me ocurrió tragarme el arito de la lengua ¬¬ (fue un accidente, por si alguien no captó la ironía)._

_Sin más que decir (que recuerde). _

_Un beso _

_**Belén.**_


	10. De Trastornos y de Risas

_**Disclaimer**__: Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece. Rowling creo casi todo y es rica. Yo no. Así que nada de demandas, que todo aquí es por el amor al arte._

* * *

_El viento helado le golpeó el rostro. Se arrepintió. No era un buen momento para eso. Quizás para un época más cálida. Los pasos adentro, que se acercaban le hicieron darse cuenta que ya no había vuelta._

_Sin más, corrió hacia el lago negro._

**A un Paso del Vacío**

**X**

_De trastornos y de risas_

Sintió como le fallaba la respiración. El calor del interior, contrastaba en demasía con el frío del exterior. Y al salir corriendo y tomar una bocanada de aire helado, sintió como si miles de astillas de hielo se le clavaran en la garganta y le impidieran respirar, produciéndole un punzante dolor. Tosió.

Un poco recuperado volvió la vista hacia los terrenos. Un silueta sinuosa le indicó por donde ir.

— ¡Lily!

Gritó pero su llamado se perdió. Casi perdía de vista a la chica. Corrió manteniendo los brazos pegados al cuerpo, tratando de mantener un poco el calor. Lamentaba mucho no haberse puesto la bufanda.

Lily ya estaba en la orilla del lago. Volteó a ver. James Potter se acercaba rápidamente. Fue por eso, quizás, que se decidió. Se despojó de su túnica y la arrojó a un lado. Hizo igual con los zapatos. Y con delicadeza dejó su varita con las demás cosas.

El chico la miraba con horror mientras corría hacia ella. Aún mirándolo avanzó hasta rozar el agua con sus pies.

— ¡No!

Ella comenzó a avanzar. Al primer contacto con el agua su cuerpo dio una gran sacudida.

— ¡Lily¡NO!

Pero ella ya no le hacía el menor caso. Siguió avanzando. El agua congelada, que le llegaba a las rodillas, le quemaba la piel.

James Potter se quitó con brusquedad su túnica. Tiró los zapatos en cualquier lado. Y corrió, pero a menos de un paso del agua se detuvo. Lily lo observaba, y soltó una pequeña risita, tiritona. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y avanzó. El agua rozaba sus muslos, y la falda se le pegaba. Miró hacia atrás, no había vuelta, además Potter ya se estaba metiendo al agua también. Uhg. No pensó que pisar las piedras planas y viscosas del fondo sería tan incómodo.

Siguió avanzando. Pegó un resbalón y de una se sumergió hasta la cintura. Se detuvo un segundo y siguió avanzando. Sabía que James le estaba hablando, pero avanzar, atravesando esa terrible superficie helada, requería de toda su concentración. Cuando estuvo lista se sumergió. Nadó un poco y emergió. Se echó la cabellera mojada hacia atrás. Un vez pasado el primer impacto ya no parecía _tan_ frío.

Pero James no estaba.

Eso no le gustaba. Después de todo no tenía ningún sentido estar ahí, si él no arriesgaba nada. El también _debía_ estar ahí. Los intentos eran eso, intentos. Quien, si no, _podría detenerla._

Un chapoteo. Rápidamente dos cosas la atraparon, una por la cintura, otra por la boca. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que eran unos brazos. ¿Brazos? Más bien se trataba de James Potter.

— No grites¿Si?- le susurró.- Alertarás a todos en el castillo. Te soltaré sólo si prometes no gritar... ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

La chica no dijo palabra alguna, más bien por que él se lo impedía. James interpretó su falta de expresión por una respuesta positiva y la soltó. Pero sólo sacó su mano de la boca. Lo que en verdad hizo fue bajar el brazo hasta los hombros de ella.

— Dijiste que me ibas a soltar.

— No especifiqué. Te he soltado la mano de la boca.- respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ella forcejeó pero el agarre del chico era mucho más fuerte, y la arrastraba hacia la orilla.

— ¡Suéltame!- Pero como él no lo hizo, ella lo pisó.

Estaban descalzos. Pero un impacto a un dolorido y entumecido pie fue más de lo que James pudo soportar. Aulló, pero enseguida se reprimió metiéndose un puño en la boca. Lily rauda y veloz comenzó a bracear internándose en el lago. Sin duda a Lily también le había dolido el pisotón, pero no estaba para quejarse. _Debía nadar_.

James no tardó en seguirle el paso. No lograba alcanzarla, por que ella pataleaba muy fuerte, tirándole toda el agua, que salpicaba a su cara. Con toda la intención de hacerlo, sin duda, pensó James. Aguantó un poco más. Los lentes estaban llenos de agua y no veía nada, además, de mucha oscuridad. Estiró las manos al azar. Intentó y algo se cruzó con su palma. Como si se tratase de la snitch se aferró a ella, como si de esa acción dependiera la Copa Europea de Quidditch.

— ¡Estúpido¡Me ahogas!- y un montón de sonidos indescifrables. Recibió un empujón y a través de sus mojados lentes pudo ver a Lily. Cabreada según el tono de su voz, por que en verdad no podía distinguir su rostro con claridad.

— Pensé que intentabas suicidarte. Pensé ayudarte un poco.- respondió. Y aun que quiso evitarlo, la mandíbula le tembló igual.

— La idea es que yo me suicide. Solita. Y se supone que tú tienes que evitarlo- aclaró Lily, también con escalofríos recorriéndola completa.

— ¿Y cómo pensabas hacerlo¿Vas a esperar a que el agua te deshaga?- y una risa afloró de su garganta, sin dejar de sonar tiritona.

— Pues si espero a congelarme quizás no esté tanto tiempo aquí.

— Si, ese es un buen punto.- admitió él.

— Aun que en realidad- aclaró Lily.- Venía a intentar que el calamar hiciese un banquete conmigo.

— Ehh... No creo que eso suceda, en realidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?- que el chico lo dijese con ese tono de voz de _Me burlaría de ti, pero en realidad tu plan es tan malo que lo que me da es, más bien, lástima_, le sacaba de quicio.

— Pues... Digamos que al calamar no le gusta la carne humana.

— Ah. - Lily miró hacia abajo. Estaba acostumbrada a mirar sus pies cada vez que no tenía algo que decir. Esta vez una espesura negra los cubría.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

James abrió la boca. Pero titubeante la cerró. Lily frunció el ceño, no siempre se veía al chico dudar así.

— Eso te lo contaré cuando seas mayor.

— ¡Tengo la misma edad que tu!

El chico esbozó una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de haber hecho una travesura. Levantó una mano y la puso sobre la cabeza pelirroja y luego la subió hasta su propia altura.

Lily se indignó. ¡Le acababa de decir enana¡Y burlándose, encima! Enseguida se ofuscó, mirándolo con rencor. Desapoyó una mano de la cadera y la llevó al agua, que en ese momento le llegaba a la cintura. Un salpicón de agua le llegó el pleno rostro al buscador y Lily no pudo evitar reírse.

James, que se había limpiado los lentes y veía un poco mejor que antes, había vuelto a ver en plan vamos _a la casa de los espejos y entornemos los ojos_. Ahora fue él quien la salpicó en la cara a ella. Pero Lily le devolvió el agua con ambas manos. Y James no se quedó atrás y también utilizó ambas manos. Lily hizo eco de eso pero tomó impulso y salpicó con manos y brazos. James no fue menos y la imitó.

Comenzaron a salpicar con lo que tuvieran a mano. James le puso una mano sobre la cabeza e intentó hundirla. Pero Lily se zafó y se tiró sobre él y sí que lo hundió, pero el dio vuelta los lugares y la hundida fue ella.

La risa los inundó. Los inundó más que la inmensidad de agua que los rodeaba. La risa nacía de sus corazones y no podían hacer nada contra ellos. Y no es que lo quisieran. Simplemente dejaron que pasara. Entre risas y salpicaduras pasó un buen tiempo, que ellos nunca llegarían a poder determinar con exactitud.

Ya estaban exhaustos. Pero los había cogido esa risa floja que no se va con nada. Lily de vez en cuando volvía a salpicarlo, pero el no hacía nada, simplemente se reía y la contemplaba reírse. Su risa era clara, limpia, pura. Como si nunca la utilizara. Como si naciera de un manantial, como algo único que nace de lo más profundo sin tener razón de ser, pero que lo llena todo. Cálida como el calor que brota de un abrazo, que te reconforta verdaderamente, no desde afuera, sino del interior y que sabes que si se ha encendido nunca nada podrá aplacarlo. Vibrante como cuando algo te hace estremecer de aquella manera que no eres capaz de explicar, pero no tienes la necesidad de las palabras, por que de ti escapa esa sonrisa que todo lo puede, sin ser una mueca, sin ser ensayada, por que tienes la certeza que es de verdad. Como la esencia de las cosas más simples, que de una manera infinita vuelca en ti esa risa casi profética, de un porvenir, no asegurado, pero si lleno de momentos felices.

Sentía su propia risa salir de algún lugar de una manera que el nunca conoció. Y pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

De pronto, Lily gritó. Y desapareció. Emergió agitando los brazos, intentando no hundirse. James no entendía nada. Sabía que Lily intentaba de decirse algo, pero entre el agua que intentaba no tragar y el esfuerzo por mantenerse a flote, nada coherente surgía. La chica comenzó a apuntar algo hacia abajo. Y el buscó. Pero no veía nada. Malditos lentes mojados, no veía nada. Los arrojó a un lado con rabia. Y achicando, y forzando, su vista más de lo prudente, pudo ver como algo aferraba las piernas de ella y la arrastraba a las profundidades.

Se tiró como una piraña a esa cosa. Y lo mordió (la cosa). Se detuvo, no podía atacarlo a ciegas.

— ¡Grih..¡Duh...¡Diluh...¡...Jirindi¡..Dilou!

James estaba recibiendo demasiados estímulos, y no sabia donde enfocarse. Efectivamente no podía enfrentarse a una criatura de la cual no sabía nada. Pero al parecer, la chica sí que lo sabía.

Buscó su varita. La había dejado en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Pero no estaba. La buscó en los demás bolsillos. Nada. Eso lo inquietó, su varita no estaba. Y él, como idiota, se había estado revolcando en esa inmensidad de lago, por lo que su varita podría estar en cualquier parte. La chica indicó la orilla. El volteó y la varita de la chica brilló a la luz de las estrellas. Corrió hacia ella, la tomó y volvió donde la pelirroja.

Pero temía lanzar un hechizo y que impactase a Lily. No podía lanzarlo así, a ciegas. Tan sólo si supiera de que criatura se trataba.

— ¡Es un grindylow!

Faltaba más.

— ¡_Relashio_!

Un grindylow. Algo parecido a un chorro de agua caliente saltó de su varita e hizo unas ronchas rojas en la pálida piel verde del demonio acuático. Soltó a la chica y salió pitando, perdiéndose entre las algas. Lily dejó de forcejear. Tenía la ropa revuelta, mojada y pegada al cuerpo. Respiraba agitada y sus labios estaban tomando un alarmante color morado.

Lily lo miraba con una expresión extraña, entre áspera y testaruda, pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa liviana. Esa expresión que sólo se da cuando existe demasiada confianza, y que pretende dar señal de ofensa, sin parecer demasiado grave. James se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar esa risilla que había mantenido en un segundo plano, al ver a Lily patalear y forcejear con la criatura marina.

Lily sacó la lengua al pasar por su lado cuando se dirigía a la orilla.

- Congelarse no es divertido.- argumentó cuando el agua ya le llegaba a los tobillos. Tenía la ropa empapada, que se le pegaba al cuerpo y le pesaba más de lo debido. Tomó la falda en sus manos y la estrujó. Lo mismo hizo con el cabello. Sólo cuando tembló entera y lo miró, James apartó la mirada, _contrariado._

— He perdido mi varita. ¿Me esperas a que la busque?

— Hum... No mucho- respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención. El poco calorcillo que le proporcionaba su túnica seca, estratégicamente dejada en la orilla, abrumaba todos sus sentidos. Se acurrucó en ella y se acomodó en una piedra de la orilla, observando al chico.

Pasó un buen rato, en que James recorría el lago, rastreando con la mirada y con las manos, su varita. Estar encorvado tanto rato estaba incomodándole, por no decir que le dolía la espalda como si trajera un cadáver al hombro. La ropa estaba helada y casi que le quemaba la piel. Frustrado, golpeó con ambos puños la superficie calma del lago.

— Ahg, no salpiques- se quejó Lily, cómodamente sentada en la orilla.

— Podrías ayudar en vez de quedarte ahí mirando ¿No?

— No se por que le das tanta importancia. No es más que un trozo de madera insignificante

— ¡¿Un trozo de madera insignificante?!- alucinó James.

— Si,_ tu_ varita a mi me parece insignificante.

— Es que es _mi_ varita.- recordó James aprensivo.- ¿Me vas a ayudar?

— Mmm... ¡Ahg! Está bien- accedió Lily.- Pero sólo por que me quiero ir luego de aquí. Quiero la chimenea y mi camita caliente y como que me da penita dejarte aquí.

— ¡Eh!

Lily soltó una risita. James la miraba con tal resentimiento que hasta la pelirroja, que nunca se inmuta por nada, se sintió un _pelín mal_. La chica se levantó, al parecer lo iba a ayudar. James, ablandó la expresión, y la miró enternecido. Luego... ¡Un momento¡¿Dijo enternecido?! Saca, quita, elimina esa palabra. Pon... Agradecido, sí eso. La miró agradecido.

Lily caminó hacia el lago, sin llegar a chapotear en él. Sacó su varita.

— _Accio varita de James_- pronunció quedamente.

Y una varita de caoba, flexible y de once pulgadas, salió de un punto del lago, y a juzgar por la cara de James, el chico había pasado _más _de cinco veces por allí, voló limpiamente hasta la mano de Lily. La pelirroja temió por que se le desencajara la mandíbula al buscador de tan abierta que tenía la boca.

— ¡¿Por que no me dijiste que podías convocar mi varita?!- exclamó James indignado. Alucinaba. Había estado allí Merlín sabe cuanto rato y ella ni se dignaba a decirle que podían convocar el _maldito trozo de madera insignificante_.

— ¿Y por que no se te ocurrió a ti?- se medio defendió Lily fastidiada, aun que la sonrisa traviesa no se la quitaba nadie.

— Es que ahora tengo las neuronas demasiado congeladas como para pensar en algo.- se excusó avergonzado. Lily se carcajeó sin pudores y James, luego se mirarla contrariado, terminó contagiado de su risa.

James salió del agua y tomó sus cosas. Lily caminó a su lado, burlándose aún de él, que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza convocar la varita. Tranquilamente llegaron a la Sala Común, ya vacía, y se sentaron frente a la crepitante chimenea, _sin importarles_ que luego cogieran un resfriado monumental.

□□□

— Sabes, sigue pareciéndome extraño.

Octubre pasó con rapidez. Hace un mes habían sucedido muchas cosas extrañas. Pero para Sirius Black, que caminaba hacia el Gran comedor, todo estaba correcto. Todo estaba tal y como debía ser. Su compañera, y podría decirse única amiga mujer, Miranda Lawless, no lo comprendía del todo.

Faltaba, aún, un poco para la hora de la cena, pero ya todo Hogwarts se movilizaba emocionado para un nuevo Banquete de Halloween. Era su último Halloween en el colegio. Pero lejos de sentirse triste o nostálgico, situaciones así sólo lo ponían eufórico. Y ahora se encontraba alegre, como siempre con la sonrisa infinita en el rostro, pero mantenía sus revoluciones bajo control.

Encontrarse caminando con Mila no era una sorpresa. Era una chica muy agradable, divertida, con quien pasar un buen rato. Pero eran ocasiones. Sirius Black se pasaba el día con su tres amigos, y sobre todo con su hermano, James Potter. Y no parecía posible que en aquella circunstancia, medianamente importante, dado que era una celebración del colegio y que los merodeadores siempre eran el centro de atención, no se encontrara con ellos.

— Tranquila. Todo está bien, déjalos. Se están llevando bien y eso es bueno.- argumentó Sirius sabiamente.

— Claro que es bueno.- dijo Mila con firmeza.- Me encanta que se estén llevando bien. Pero me parece muy sospechoso que ambos estén resfriados, al mismo tiempo y justo después de haber desaparecido una noche. ¿No te parece sospechoso a tí?

— Que sospechoso es, sí.- concedió Sirius. Recordaba perfectamente como la pelirroja y su amigo habían aparecido hace algunos días atrás con las orejas humeando producto de la poción Pepperup de la enfermera, para combatir el resfriado.- Pero no ha pasado nada, créeme.

— ¿A sí¿Tú estabas de almohada, acaso?

Sirius soltó una gran carcajada que llamó al atención de algunos. El sonido, curiosamente, parecía más un ladrido, que risa.

— Hay muchas otras mejores formas de saberlo. Y mucho más dignas, por cierto.- agregó Sirius risueño.- Pero no. No andarían tan amiguitos y tan juntitos.

— ¿Por que no? Si, extrañamente para nosotros, ellos se gustaran o algo, sería lógico que anduvieran así de pegados.

— No, estás olvidando de quienes estamos hablando. Eso corre para cualquiera. Cualquiera que no sea ni James Potter ni Lily Evans. Y menos si se trata de ambos, juntos.

Mila se cruzó de brazos. Cruzaron el gran comedor y se acomodaron en los asientos correspondientes a la mesa de Gryffindor. La chica miraba al moreno sin convencerse _del todo_.

— Ahg. Yo no lo entiendo. Se supone que las mujeres siempre entendemos más de estas cosas que los hombres. Sin embargo tu pareces saberlo todo.- medio lo acusó.

— Es que tu estás hablando con el chico más inteligente de Hogwarts.- replicó Sirius exhibiendo una gran sonrisa.

— En eso te equivocas. Antes está James. También Lily y Remus. - enumeró Mila.- Osbourne y Bell de Ravenclaw, D'Angelo y...

— ¡Ok! -le cortó Sirius.- Uno de los más inteligentes. ¿Ahí está bien?

— Bueno... Eso es discutible por que...- comenzó Mila.

A Mila le encantaba llevarle la contraria a Sirius Black. Puede ser debido a que el chico siempre tenía tan buenos argumentos (como irrelevantes) que en él siempre se podía encontrar una conversación interesante y dinámica. Aun que no era más que un juego, ambos lo tenían claro. Llevarse la contraria no era otra cosa que una forma de pasar un buen rato, discutiendo temas sin importancia, entre amigos.

La mesa de los leones se llenó con rapidez. Al igual que las otras tres mesas. Remus y Peter llegaron al rato, seguidos de Donna. Luego se les unió James y Lily. El banquete de Halloween comenzó con un inusual grupo, compartiendo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

□□□

— Potter, no te soporto.- dijo Lily. Iba hacia la biblioteca. A su lado, caminaba James Potter, despreocupadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando los terrenos a través de los ventanales del pasillo del segundo piso.

— Pues te aguantas. Aparte, no creo que sea tanto, después de todo, por algo me pediste que te acompañara a la biblioteca.

— Te pedí que me acompañaras para que cargaras con los libros. Pero ni eso haces.-se quejó Lily cargando con un librote tamaño enciclopedia.

— Haberlo pedido directamente.-repuso el chico, desordenándose el pelo distraídamente.- Sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo.

— Si quererte por tu cuerpo significa que te necesito como burrito de carga, pues, sí Potter, "te quiero por tu cuerpo".

— ¡Eh!

Lily no ocultó su sonrisa burlesca, pero James no se dio por enterado. Sabía de sobra que a la chica le fascinaba, no sabía _hasta que punto_, hacer burla de él. Pero a James, lejos de molestarle, le causaba curiosidad esta manía de la pelirroja. Nunca la vio tan vital como cuando se dedicaba a picarlo. No era la risa fresca que había escuchado en una ocasión, pero sin duda esta Lily traviesa era mil veces mejor que la Lily depresiva.

Lily devolvió el libro a Madame Pince, quien no despegaba la vista del merodeador. Cuando los chicos se internaron en las estanterías en busca de nuevos libros para la lectura personal de la prefecta, James siguió sintiendo sobre su espalda la mirada hostil de la bibliotecaria. Irma Pince vigiló cada movimiento del destructivo niño, según sus propias palabras, por toda la biblioteca hasta que hubo salido. No dejaba de tener razón, ya desde hace algunos años, los temerarios merodeadores hacían blanco frecuente de la biblioteca, y el mayor temor de la bibliotecaria es que alguno de sus preciados libros sufriera algún daño. Lejos estaba esta vez, ya que James Potter se comportó como un perfecto invitado en aquella selva intelectual de la cual se sentía muy deferente, e incluso lejano.

Lily Evans salió cargada tres veces más de lo que entró. Pero no le importó mucho, por que en cuanto tubo oportunidad le enganchó la carga a su compañero. El no dijo mucho, ya que pensaba en otra cosa.

— Esa mujer me odia

— ¿Qué¿Quién?- inquirió Lily, que no se enteraba de nada.

— La bibliotecaria.

— Nah, no lo creo- desechó la chica, acomodándose la túnica.

— Que sí, no me despegó la mirada desde que entré hasta que salí de allí.

— ¿En serio? A mí nunca me ha hecho algo semejante.

— Eso es por que tú no eres yo, y no has convertido de su biblioteca un campo de batalla, entre otras cosas.

— Bueno, eso si es cierto. A quien se le ocurre comenzar una guerra de pintura en la biblioteca, una semana antes de los exámenes.- le recordó Lily con cierto reproche.- Estábamos en quinto, y teníamos los TIMOS. No sabes lo histérica que me encontraba. Pero... En ese momento tampoco te habría importado.

— No...

— No que te importe ahora.- añadió Lily risueña.

— La gente cambia, Lily.-argumentó James.- Pero hay gente que no es capaz de apreciarlo. La misma bibliotecaria. Desde al año pasado que no hago nada en su cochina biblioteca, sin embargo ella sigue viéndome como si fuera a saltar sobre ella, o peor sobre sus queriditos libros, y comenzara a lanzar fuego por la boca o algo parecido.

La carcajada que Lily soltó resonó por todo el pasillo.

— No te rías. Se ve que esa mujer no ha visto mucho mundo. Ni sale de la biblioteca. Juraría por mi escoba a que tiene un affaire con alguno de sus libros.

— Eso no lo jures, jurar en el mundo de la magia puede traer muchas consecuencias-adujo Lily.

— Eso ya lo sé…

— Lo que no sabes, es que Pince... tiene un affaire con Filch

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Pues eso.- confirmó Lily.- Pasar tantas horas en la biblioteca tiene otras regalías, además de ser una buena estudiante. A parte, claro está, de enterarte de los chismes antes que nadie y de primera mano. Aquí en Hogwarts, todos son idiotas. La biblioteca es el segundo lugar más concurrido para contar chismes. El primero, un clásico: los baños. Pero hay algunos, varios, que se creen inteligentes por ir a contar sus secretos más sucios a la biblioteca. Por que claro, hay un montón de lugares donde esconderse, hablas en voz baja; lo que no llama la atención,-enumeró.- y están sólo los chicos más nerd del colegio; que no le contarán a nadie lo que puedan haber llegado a escuchar.

— Wow- dejó escapar James.

— Lo que nadie sabe,- prosiguió la pelirroja.- es que Skeeter tiene encantamientos espía en toda la biblioteca. La chica es astuta. Pero no lo suficiente, por que sólo oye voces. Le faltan imágenes. Y por eso es que nadie se enteró de lo de Pince y Filch. Aparte nadie se pasa tantas horas en la biblioteca como yo para notarlo.

— ¿Estás queriéndome decir que...?

— Los vi. Y sí, fue asqueroso.

— ¿Nos vas a decirme nada más?- exclamó James curioso.

— ¡Claro que no! Además podrás imaginártelos. Una mujer y un hombre, detrás del mesón, en la sección prohibida, en la sección de restauración de libros, en un armario de escobas, etc.

— ¡Por Merlín¡Pensé que estaba hablando con una niña inocente!

— Tampoco soy una pervertida- se defendió Lily molesta por la imagen que Potter pudiera estarse formando de ella.

— No claro, no se puede ser todo lo que se dice pervertido si te pasas la vida encerrada leyendo libros.- razonó James.

— No si los libros son el Kamasutra- comentó Lily como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡¿Has leído el Kamasutra?!- casi gritó James.

— Baja la voz, idiota. Que todo el colegio se entera. Y no. No lo he... leído- dijo Lily dejando un espacio de silencio, lo suficientemente largo como hacer dudar a cualquiera.

— ¿Entonces, has visto los dibujos?- preguntó James sumamente impresionado.

— No.-aclaró con decisión.- Sólo... le eché un vistazo al _Magisutra_

— ¿Y eso?

— La versión mágica del Kamasutra.- aclaró Lily.

— ¿Y que diferencia tiene del Kamasutra?- preguntó James interesado.

— Bueno... Tiene unas... que, bueno... De no tener varita... -_medio_ explicó incómoda- ¡Y yo que sé¡Yo sólo vi la portada!

— Dijiste que le habías echado un vistazo-recordó él.

— Pues eso, lo mismo.- replicó Lily de brazos cruzados y evitando mirar al chico.

— Después de todo, Lily Evans _no_ es una santurrona.- canturreó James alegre y con cierto tono pícaro.

La chica no dijo nada, pero siguió sin mirarlo. James, para relajar el ambiente, le revolvió un poco el cabello pelirrojo y la atrajo a si, tomándola por lo hombros. Lily de inmediato volteó a verlo, entre indignada e incómoda.

— Cuidado con esas confianzas Potter.

James alzó ambas cejas, sin comprender del todo.

— La apuesta aún no ha terminado. Y yo en cualquier momento puedo terminar esta tregua amistosa, y reemprender lo de mi suicidio. Aún no has visto mi artillería pesada.

Y desasiéndose del agarre del moreno, y recuperando su pila de libros, siguió caminando, mentón a lo alto, muy digna de si misma. James acomodó sus manos en los bolsillos un tanto contrariado. Una sonrisa _apareció_. No había visto su artillería pesada, por supuesto. Y durante todo lo que quedaba de día y los siguientes, James Potter, embelezado, no pudo quitarse la imagen mental de Lily Evans ojeando escandalizada, aun que interesada, la versión mágica del Kamasutra.

□□□

— ¡No lo vamos a matar, de acuerdo¡Sólo queremos saber si esta bien!

— Esta muy bien, seguro les envía saludos

— Queremos verlo.-aclararon.

—... De acuerdo.-suspiró, pero fiera añadió- Sólo no vayan a molestarlo, que no se inquiete ni nada. Estaré en el despacho, cualquier señal extraña y les echaré de aquí a patadas.

Los pasos se alejaron y terminaron en fuerte portazo, al final de la estancia. Después, pasos de dos personas se acercaban hacia él. Por detrás del biombo aparecieron los rostros familiares de dos de sus amigos: Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, sonrientes.

— ¿Qué tal, campeón?- le saludaron.

— Como pueden ver, he sobrevivido.- declaró Remus ceremoniosamente.

— Si, aun que anoche te pasaste- se quejó Sirius.-: aún me duele el zarpazo de la espalda. He tenido que estar todas las clases inclinado sobre la mesa, y ha parecido que estudiaba. Los profesores sospecharon de que hubiese hecho alguna broma y no me han despegado el ojo todo el día.

— No me hagas reír.- dijo Remus riéndose, intentando sujetarse las costillas vendadas, aun que no ponía mucho empeño en parar.- Les has dado tanto material para sospechar estos años, que no es raro que se alarmen al menor indicio de quietud. Es como la calma antes de la tormenta.

— Sí, pero yo no he hecho nada.- aclaró inmediatamente Sirius.- Seguro si ocurre algo, me lo achacan a mí.

— Pues tranquilo.- dijo Peter que hasta el momento no había abierto la boca.- Tony Schwartz ya ha descubierto que has sido tu el que le ha encantado la mochila y seguro a corrido a decirle a Flitwich. Así que puedes estar tranquilo, no ha sido injusto.

Sirius puso cara de furia, pero se calmó al darse cuenta que el pequeño tenía razón. Enseguida su humor cambió cuando recordó como la mochila de Schwartz le había seguido intentando ahorcar a su dueño con las correas. Sonrió.

— Sólo me pregunto como se enteró.

— Mike Loran se lo ha dicho.-apuntó de nuevo Pettigrew.- Te dije que estaba allí, mirando, Sirius. Pero tu ni caso me hiciste. Era obvio que se vengaría por lo de Daphne.

— ¡Pero si eso ocurrió el año pasado!

— El idiota de Loran es rencoroso, sabes bien que te lo dije.

— ¿Y por que rayos yo no recuerdo ninguna de tus advertencias?-repuso Sirius enfurruñado.

— Sería por que estabas riéndote como un descosido mientras encantabas la bendita mochila.- Apuntó Peter sin darle importancia, pero mirándolo con cierto desdén.

— ¿Han venido a verme a mí o a discutir entre ustedes mientras yo no me entero de nada?- preguntó Remus harto de intentar comprender lo que se desprendía de los extraños reproches de sus amigos.

— Lo siento Lunático. Pero tendría que haber visto como Tony Schwartz corría.- repuso Sirius con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido James?- pidió el licántropo, pasando totalmente de la veta de sádico de Black.

— Venía con nosotros, pero a visto a Evans correr en dirección contraria y le ha entrado la curiosidad.- explicó Peter.

— Comprendo.- concedió Remus con una sonrisa. James ya estaba perdido.

Sirius se había sentado a los pies de la cama de Remus. Miraba pensativo por la ventana. Peter Pettigrew se preguntaba _que_ era lo que mantenía ocupada la mente del moreno.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le das a la pelirroja para que le ponga correa a James? Un galeón a que lo hace en cinco días.

— Yo voy por 2 días.- apuntó Peter de inmediato.

Remus lo miraba con el horror pintado en la cara. Peter y Sirius se miraron. Comenzaron a sacudirse levemente, y Remus se preguntó si les estaba dando un ataque. Al segundo comprendió. Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas que inundaron por completo la enfermería.

— ¡Pero que catástrofe esta ocurriendo aquí¡Mocosos sin respeto¡Largo de aquí¡FUERA!

Madame Pomfrey agarró a Peter y a Sirius por la parte posterior del cuello de su túnica y los arrastró hasta la puerta. Remus alcanzó a gritar "¡4 días!" antes de que un portazo estremeciera los cristales de las ventanas.

La enfermera se encerró en su despacho. Remus se acomodó entre las mantas y pensó que se había olvidado preguntarle algo a Sirius. Era una duda, completamente superficial, pero que se mantenía allí, incordiando en la encrucijada de pensamientos que era la mente de Remus Lupin.

Bufó. Y alguien entró en la enfermería. Deseó que fuera su amigo, intentando sabotear la protección que Poppy imponía en sus dominios. Eran pasos suaves, así que desechó de inmediato que fuera su amigo. La voz de una chica le preguntó algo a la enfermera. Cruzaron unas palabras y la enfermera se marchó.

Los pasos suaves se acercaron hacia su cama, sin embargo el era incapaz de ver de quien se trataba. El biombo se lo impedía.

— Oh

Alzó las cejas delgadas imperceptiblemente.

— Hola Mila ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, bien. Mejor que tú, presumo.- dijo Mila sonriendo.

— Si, pero me recupero rápido, ya sabes.

Y claro que sabía. Se había enterado, junto a Lily Evans, de su condición de licántropo, por una especia de... casualidad. Sin embargo, no hizo diferencia ni menor comentario. Todo siguió como siempre. Remus supo que eran personas confiables, aun que siempre sospechó que no habían resistido comentarle a Donna Blake.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Supongo que no has venido a verme a mí- repuso Remus con curiosidad.

— Yo... No, en realidad no sabía que estabas aquí.- Mila mantenía sus manos haciendo presión en su vientre bajo.

— Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, a excepción de James, Sirius y Peter.

— Claro

Silencio.

— Pomfrey ha ido a buscar mi poción... Hum... Para...

Remus arrugó su entrecejo sin entender.

— Digamos... Para problemas mensuales femeninos.- dijo Mila con un mohín de vergüenza. Remus sonrió.

— Entonces yo estoy aquí por una especie similar. Ya sabes, problemas mensuales masculinos.-Miranda rió relajada. Remus añadió titubeante.- Sirius suele decir que me viene la regla con la luna llena.

— Si, se lo he escuchado un par de veces.- concordó Mila risueña.

— ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Remus molesto.- ¿Por qué tiene que andar, ese idiota, publicando mi vida?!

— No seas tan duro con él.

— Bueno...- concedió Remus.- De todas maneras le partiré la cabeza cuando lo vea.

Miranda rió. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y una voz llamó a la chica.

— Me tengo que ir. Ya nos veremos pronto

— Claro

Un alboroto al final de la Enfermería y luego se sumió en silencio. Remus Lupin, solo, otra vez, deseó salir luego de allí.

□□□

Dobló la esquina y corrió, agotado. Llevaba en eso, ya, más de lo que recordaba. Y le llevaba un montón de delantera.

Fue un segundo que la vio. Corrió hacia allí, pero a punto de cruzar el umbral, reparó en el cartel que indicaba "Baño de Mujeres". Y titubeó. Esperar o entrar. Se decantó por la segunda. Un par de niñas de Hufflepuff lo miraron escandalizadas. Una Ravenclaw le miró extraño y salió de allí. Y otras chicas más salieron. Le bastaba con la primera mirada para saber que su presencia, allí, era desavenida. Pero nadie dijo nada, sería por _ser_ James Potter, quizás.

— ¿eh Lily...¿Estás aquí?- su voz retumbó en la baldosa húmeda.

— ¿Potter?!- la voz le llegó desde uno de los cubículos, deslizándose suave, como un reptil, sonando levemente histérica.

— ¿No estarás intentado suicidarte?- su voz sonó hueca y se repitió como haciendo burla de él.

— ¡No¡Andate de aquí!

— Pero...

— ¡ANDATE!

La orden de Lily fue tajante. Fue determinada. Fue algo que el chico no pudo desobedecer. Salió de allí y se apoyó en la pared, frente a la puerta, cruzado de brazos. No fue mucho lo que esperó, sin embargo el estaba impaciente.

— ¡¿Por qué demoraste tanto?!- inquirió James cuando finalmente Lily salió, arreglándose el cabello.

— No es asunto tuyo, idiota- contestó suavemente.

James preguntó de inmediato, preocupado. La había visto correr por el pasillo y le había dado mala espina. Se mantenía muy pendiente de ella. Por si volvía con la apuesta. Por eso la siguió. Por eso.

— ¡¿Qué hacías¿No te has matado?

Sin embargo, James no reparó en lo estúpido de su pregunta.

— Por supuesto que sí. Mi cadáver yace en el baño y yo no soy más que una proyección astral de mí misma.

Irónica. Siempre Lily Evans es irónica.

— No tienes para que burlarte... Yo estaba preo... Lo que quería decir era-.

— Se lo que querías decir.- interrumpió Lily.- Sólo quería ir al baño.

— ¿Y por que corrías?- preguntó James, sin dejar de sonar desafiante.

— ¡No estaba corriendo! Sólo... llevaba prisa.

— Estabas corriendo

— ¡No!

— Es que corres tan lento que parece que vas caminando.

Pum. Golpe en el pecho. James sonrió, un cosquilleo. Le gustaría sonreír socarronamente, por que eran esa clase de golpes que las chicas daban, y que creían que dolían a los chicos, pero que sólo activaba en ellos una parte que muy pocas veces utilizaban, y de la cual, desconocían totalmente su función. Sensibilidad, que los chicos denominarían mediocremente como: cosquilleo.

Se contuvo, Lily estaba cabreada y no quería empeorar las cosas. Ante la no respuesta del buscador, Lily pensó en decir algo.

— Acaso no puedes entender que_ solo_ quería ir al baño. Simplemente-.

— ¡Hey, Lily!

Ambos voltearon a ver. Una cabellera castaña clara, larga, brillante y de suaves bucles, ondeaba tras una chica, que se acercaba a ellos.

— Hola chicos- saludó a llegar.- Lily, tenemos que ir a buscar unas cosas.

— ¿Cosas?

— ¿Para qué?- preguntó a su vez Lily, dejando invalidada la duda de James.

— Esta noche hay junta de chicas en Gryffindor. Ya sabes, nos toca lo de siempre.- apuntó Mila.

— Que fastidio...- dijo Lily, arrugando la naricilla, un tanto indiferente. Mila se encogió de hombros.

— Quedé en encontrarnos con Donna en el hall. Nos estará esperando ¿Vamos?

— Claro- concedió Lily.- Adiós Potter.

— Nos vemos

— No pienses meterte en nuestra junta esta noche¿Eh James?- advirtió Mila con camaradería.

— No pensaba hacerlo.- Se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta a las chicas, por el pasillo. Tan alto como era, se irguió. Y sonrió. Recordó como Tony Schwarts daba un espectáculo graciosísimo mientras arrancaba de su mochila. Seguro a Lunático le hará gracia, pensó, mientras encaminaba sus pasos hacia el Ala de Enfermería.

□□□

Las cosas iban a tirones. Los estudios siempre _parecieron_ ser la prioridad fundamental en su esquema de vida. Y _estaba conforme._ Era la mejor alumna, y era una de las más brillantes prefectas. El director lo sabía, los profesores también. Sus compañeros, no importaba la casa, curso o condición. Y ella misma lo sabía. Y desde una concepción muy bien basada en sus principios, aun que nunca supo, exactamente, por qué, sabía que si ella creía en ella, los demás lo harían. Y _por eso mismo_ temía.

Era una costumbre. Era algo esperable. Era normal. Completamente normal como sacar un 112 sobre cien en un examen de dificultad en Defensa. O de siempre tener la mejor respuesta sobre las 97 propiedades subyugantes de la coclearia en Herbología. Algo muy_ normal_, muy gastado.

Pero ahora, algo andaba fuera de esos límites.

Cómo en ese momento, su hambre voraz. Junta de chicas significaba mucha comida rica en grasas (no que a ella le importara), chicas en camisón y cotilleos. Muchos, de los más variados. Y eso le tenía más o menos ansiosa.

"¿No te asusta lo que puedan preguntarte las chicas?", le preguntaron.

¿De qué? No había _mucho_ que saber de ella. No había nada que pudiera interesarles. Nada por que pudieran descuerarla.

"Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con James Potter".

Increíble como siete palabras podían tambalear la fortaleza que era su mente. Su escudo, su defensa reaccionó rápidamente y contestó que no le importaba, que no había nada que hablar acerca de eso. Que no le preocupaba ir a la dichosita junta, por que ella no hacía nada malo, nada por que esconderse.

En verdad iba por que no sería ella, precisamente, la aguafiestas que se perdiera _tales_ eventos sociales. La comida estaba bien, los rumores, también, estaban bien. Es bueno informarse de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Era sólo una espectadora, todas lo sabían, ella lo sabía. O no.

La mención de que ella pudiera ser tema, la desequilibraba. Las manos le temblaban y en lugar de llevar las golosinas a la habitación de séptimo, donde se acordaban hacer las juntas, se había escapado al baño de prefectos a saciar un hambre que no tenía, con una prisa demencial, con un ansia descontrolada.

El tercer paquete de galletas tamaño familiar. Introdujo la pequeña mano y tomó un puñado de galletitas de chocolate. Las vació en su boca y el sólo mascar le daba un terrible alivio, sin embargo, momentáneo.

Paró. Un momento se detuvo y miró su alrededor. Estaba sentada en el frío suelo del baño de prefectos, rodeada de comida para por lo menos 7 personas y en el suelo, paquetes abiertos, comidos a medias, y lleno de migas y trozos que habían escapado de su cruenta desesperación.

Soltó la comida y se giró, para evitar ver lo que había hecho. No era terrible. Todo el mundo tenía sus momentos de gula. Pero, no era gula. No era hambre. No era ansiedad. Era rabia consigo misma. Por perder el control. Por dejarse afectar por lo que un montón de cabezas huecas pudiera decirle, pudieran pensar de ella. Y siempre habían sido lo mismo. La inseguridad de toda la vida, enfrascada, prensada dentro de una imagen, de una forma de ser que no le correspondía a pesar de las infinitas ganas y del irrefrenable esfuerzo puesto en ello. Quería ser fuerte, valiente, leal. Ser una mole que _nadie_ pudiera derribar. Pero por sobre todo, verdadera.

Y en eso fallaba, precisamente.

Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con... Últimamente _era ella_, de verdad. Si había hablado, si había gruñido, ironizado, empujado, molestado. Si había reído. Había sido ella. Una risa de verdad en mucho tiempo.

Nada que los demás pensaran debía importarle. Y era exactamente eso lo que temía. James Potter había sacado una versión de ella, una versión que ella quería ocultar. Una versión original.

Abrazó sus rodillas. Pensó que tendría que reponer todo lo que había comido, o no. Por que tenía que ir a la famosita junta, no había punto de discusión. O iba o la descueraban. Al menos, estando presente tendría oportunidad de defenderse. ¿De qué? No lo sabía con exactitud. Pero con temeridad se enfrentaría a lo que fuera. Y es que eso tenía de bueno la memoria, que aprendes que la coherencia es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Últimamente...

El nunca digas nunca empotrado en todos los recovecos de su difícil corazón. Tan fácil de ver como se veía a un hippie, a la treintena, engominado y encajado en un traje o al soltero recalcitrante bien cogidito de la mano. Evolucionar, involucionar. Aprender, errar. Lo único que permanece es el cambio.

Lo que no cambia es lo que se gasta.

□□□

_**

* * *

**__**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Esta vez no he tardado. Y me ha quedado largísimo. Pero no estoy completamente conforme con el capítulo. En parte lo amo y en parte lo odio. Una contradicción total. Me gusta, por que la escena del principio, la del lago, la he pensado, no hace mucho, pero si bastante durante las noches e insomnio. Y en mi cabeza va genial sin embargo cuando la escribo no sale tal cual. Y lo he intentado en un montón de ocasiones, eh! Al final la he dejado como más me ha gustado, de las que he escrito. La escena del Kamasutra ha salido, de quien sabe donde, de mi cabecita pervertida seguro, pero muy de la nada. Y ha salido así tal cual está. Y me gustó mucho. Lo otro, son Sirius, Remus, Donna y Mila. No quiero entrar en detalles con ellos, pero también tienen su historia. A ver si alguien adivina por donde van las cosas. Si alguien no entiende del todo los últimos párrafos, no importa (y es que la Bea me bajo la moral con su crítica, antes de publicar), Lily cambia, y es hora de que comience a darse cuenta de ello ¿no? Eso es solo una pequeña reflexión._

_Quisiera recomendarles una fanfiction que comencé hace poco, se llama "Me enamoré de una túnica de piel de dragón" y pueden encontrarla en mi profile. Un poco de publicidad no puede ser dañina ¿no? Jejeje. Es una adaptación de un libro buenisimo que leí, ojalá si tiene un tiempo, se hacen el ánimo y pasan._

_Ojalá les guste a todas el capitulo, y ya saben cualquier opinión, duda sugerencia, critica, reclamo, felicitación, tomatazo, en un review. Que ya saben que los review motivan mucho, y hasta subo capítulos adelantados y esas cosas, jejeje._

_Gracias por leer. Por cierto, lo reviews están respondidos en otro review, formado por mi misma (en la página de los revies, por supuesto)._

_Besos._

_**Belén.**_


	11. ¿Huyamos?

_**Disclaimer**__: Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece. Rowling creo casi todo y es rica. Yo no. Así que nada de demandas, que todo aquí es por el amor al arte._

* * *

**A un Paso del Vacío**

**XI**

_¿Huyamos?_

Los chicos de Gryffindor de cuarto curso en adelante se aburrían mortalmente en la Sala Común. Veían de vez en cuando como un grupito de chicas pasaba, apresuradas, emocionadas. Los cursos más bajos miraban a los mayores sin entender realmente lo que ocurría.

Y así eran las tardes (y noches) en el día de la dichosita junta de chicas. Los chicos no hacían esa clase de cosas. Eran hombres y de otro modo, cayendo en ese tipo de chorradas, serían considerados menos que eso.

—...quizás esté en la habitación ya.- le dijo Donna Blake a otra chica.

Y James Potter consideró que a pesar de no ser aún la hora, era el momento idóneo para bajar a cenar.

Se encontró con los chicos. Cenaban cabreados: las gryffies pasaban de ellos y eso, en definitiva, no era algo bueno para sus egos. James dejó la comida a medias, su tenedor produjo un sonoro ruido al caer sobre el plato. Pero a nadie le importó. Chicos ofuscados por una manada de chicas chillonas era aún peor que la ya dicha manada. Se levantó. Mientras cruzaba las puestas del comedor, sin destino claro, lo único que se le antojó, a lo menos, interesante a James, era molestar a Lily Evans. O empujarla, o sacarle una sonrisa sincera. Cualquier cosa que la involucrara. A ella.

Pero no se podía. Al menos no en ese momento.

Pasear por el castillo siempre es una aventura. La cantidad de secretos que esconde es inimaginable. Pasadizos, atajos, armaduras trovadoras. Baja las escaleras, salta el peldaño falso, por el pasillo de la tercera planta, a la derecha, por detrás del tapiz, unos pasos y luego por el pasillo, hasta el final, por detrás de la armadura, saluda al viejo del cuadro, y cruza una serie de puertas, baja la trampilla y sube. Quinto piso, Boris el Desconcertado le observa mientras vira a la izquierda, primera puerta, segunda, tercera, y cuarta puerta. James decide entrar, pero requiere contraseña. No sabe por que ha llegado allí, pero igualmente recuerda que una vez Remus se la dijo.

— Frescura de Pino.

Y no la han cambiado por que la puerta se abre, chirriante, y el puede ver el enorme ventanal de vitrales que forman la suave figura de una sirena.

Sus pasos resuenan en la vasta estancia. Y percibe un alboroto detrás de uno de los pilares del fondo.

Es Lily

Ella lo ve, pero le ha vuelto la espalda. Recoge algo apresuradamente y James es incapaz de especificar se que se trata por que está tan desconcertado con la presencia de la chica que no atinó a reaccionar. Parece como si viera un fantasma. Ella volteó un segundo, y le miró directo a los ojos, mientras que con sus brazos intentan abarcar la mayor cantidad de ¿paquetes de colores? que James no consiguió distinguir.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- balbuceó el chico, sin querer sonar estúpido, pero teniendo escaso éxito.

Lily no contestó. En cambio, tomó las cosas en sus brazos y se aproximó rápidamente a la salida, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. James, aun con estupefacción, avanzó hacia un lado, para impedirle el paso, porque en su inconsciente sólo está ese objetivo: retenerla allí. Lily intentó seguir su camino hacia la salida, pero James se lo impidió. Finalmente, lo empujó hacia un lado y avanzó.

— ¿No seré otro de tus intentos de suicidio?- apuntó brusco.

Le agarró del brazo y todas las cosas que llevaba ella, cayeron al suelo. Irrelevantes. Ella trató de zafarse del agarre del moreno, mas todos sus esfuerzos estaban en no cruzarse con su mirada. James buscó sus ojos verdes esmeralda, pero ella sólo miró sus zapatos.

— Déjame quieres...

No es por lo que dice, es por la forma en que lo hace. Ha sido suave y sin determinación. James no sabe si es una estrategia nueva para librarse de él, o si simplemente la ha pillado en un momento bajo. Pero Potter tiene la certeza absoluta de que Lily Evans no es así y algo se inquieta dentro de él.

— No es otro de tus intentos de suicidio- repitió James.- ¿Verdad?

Lily volvió a callar. James no supo como interpretar ese silencio y por eso no se permitió soltarla. No hasta que sepa que no está en peligro.

— Responde

— Potter...

— Responde ¿Quieres?¿- Lily se mordió el labio inferior.- ¡RESPONDE!

— ¡NO!

De alguna manera que James no se pudo explicar, Lily se zafó de su agarre. Corrió dejando atrás todos los objetos caídos y a James. El chico vio como la pelirroja comenzó a abrir la casi centena de grifos que dan en la piscina, propiedad del baño de prefectos. Chorros de agua de todos colores se funden, originando vapores de los más variados aromas que James, ni en un millón de años, pudiera imaginar. Lily siguió abriendo grifos, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

James corrió y comenzó a cerrarlos, uno a uno. Sea lo que sea que pretende la pelirroja, él tiene que impedirlo. Lily lo miró, pero no le dice nada. No importa ya, la piscina ya casi se ha llenado y cuando James terminase de bloquear todos los grifos, todo estaría listo.

James siguió encorvado en toda su gran altura, poniendo todo su empeño en cerrar los grifos, es por eso que no percibió lo que hizo Lily, sólo hasta sentir un chapoteo. Lily está en el agua, con ropa, con zapatos, con todo. Sacó la varita y con un movimiento complicado y unas palabras que James no comprendió bien, del fondo marmolado de la piscina, nacieron una especie de brazos que poco a poco se tornearon en eslabones que terminaron enroscándose en las muñecas de la chica, encadenándola y arrastrándola hasta el fondo.

James no lo pensó un segundo y se tiró. Las cadenas de mármol se han retraído tanto, casi pegando el cuerpo de Lily al fondo, que el chico se teme que aun que ella quisiera sacar la cabeza fuera del agua (cosa difícil, ya que la misma pelirroja se ha puesto en aquella situación), no podrá ni estirando el cogote mágicamente.

Y Lily se abandonó. Dejó toda voluntad. Sólo miró al chico, frente a ella, que miraba las cadenas, con un aire a desesperación, sin saber que hacer.

James miró a la chica, lo observaba, pero es como si realmente no lo viera. Prueba todos los contra-hechizos que se le ocurren, pero sabe perfectamente que es vano: sin saber el tipo de hechizo utilizó ella, es prácticamente imposible que el pueda deshacerlo. Al menos de la manera correcta. Piensa en explotar las cadenas, tal como lo hizo con la puerta del baño, hace ya semanas, pero lo descartó. Lily está demasiado cerca y podría herirla.

Entonces, James vio con horror como Lily dejó escapar la última bocanada de aire, que se va como un grupo de burbujillas efervescentes, que mueren al chocar con la superficie. James tomó lo brazos de Lily y tiró. Tiró y tiró, pero las manos no consiguieron colarse por la cadena. Debe dolerle, por que ha puesto una mueca, pero no dijo nada y eso, precisamente, lo inquietó más. Volvió a tirar, con angustia. La cadena se incrustó en la parte ancha de la mano, pero no aflojó. No aflojó y Lily sólo lo miraba.

Para ella es como una película. Ella no está realmente allí. Ve al chico, al héroe, deshacerse en artimañas para salvarla. Sintió un dolor punzante alrededor de sus muñecas, más cerca de la mano. Pero ella sólo tiene ojos para él. Ya no es ella. Ya no es Lily Evans. Y ya no es James Potter. Ella sabe que el héroe, al final, haría algo increíble y saldría victorioso. Y salvaría a la chica.

Lily sintió como el último aliento de vida escapó por su boca. Y es que no pudo retenerlo más. Algo presionó su garganta, su pecho. Sus pulmones imploran. Quiso gritar, quiso desgarrar su garganta, pero tiene claro que si abre la boca, no hallará más que agua. Y es oxigeno. El puto oxigeno. Pero no. Su cuerpo reaccionó por ella, por que Lily ha abandonado. No. Ya no puede. No más. Se abrió su boca, sus pulmones inmediatamente se inundaron. En un reflejo inconsciente su quijada se cierra. Pero tose, y esto solo logra que sus pulmones marchitos se llenen de agua y más agua.

Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió, justo en el momento en que el chico hace lo mismo que ella, ha abandonado. El chico emerge. Y ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

James sintió como el aire oxigenó sus pulmones, su cuerpo. Tomó una gran bocanada y se sumergió. No sabe que va a hacer, ni como. Pero ese no es el punto para él. James Potter reacciona así, en el momento y de la única forma que sabe. Por que es lo correcto. Y es lo que tiene que hacer. No hay otra.

Sus parpados cayeron, y ella no pudo hacer nada por eso. Su peche duele, pero el cuerpo ya no tiene energía. Y ella cayó, también, sin poder evitarlo. Abandonó, se entregó.

Una señal. La sensibilidad envía una señal inútil ya. Algo, no sabe qué, ha tomado su cara, por la quijada y la nuca. Y está sobre ella.

Entre abre los ojos en un esfuerzo final.

James tomó el rostro de Lily, y se le acerca. Sin saber como hacerlo, juntó sus labios con los de ella. Por entre las bocas escapan burbujas, pero no importa. Lily abrió los ojos de golpe, un nuevo aliento de vida la trajo a la vida, y James, una vez visto eso, pudo salir a la superficie.

Sabe que no puede seguir haciéndolo. No eternamente. Sabe que no servirá de nada. Sólo alarga la tortura. James repitió un par de veces el mismo procedimiento. Y se decidió. Sacó su varita, aún sin saber que hechizo utilizar exactamente.

— ¡Reducto!- gritó. Se decidió sin meditarlo apropiadamente. Entró agua en su boca, y un rayo salió de su varita, dando de lleno en las cadenas que mantienen a Lily en el fondo.

Los bloques de mármol saltaron y él, en otro de esos, sus reflejos, salta también. Protegiéndola. Las rocas impactan en su cuerpo, en su espalda, en sus brazos, en sus piernas, en su rostro. Pero no le importa. A penas las explosión amaina, el se incorpora, toma a Lily de los costados y la sube a la superficie.

Lily emergió y reaccionó en una gran bocanada de aire. El pelo se le pega a la cara, al igual que las ropas al cuerpo. Pero ella vuelve a sentir su cuerpo. La sensación de estrangulamiento que ha sentido desaparece. James está frente a ella, sosteniéndola. Al mirarlo se da cuenta de muchas cosas y se hace hacia atrás, separándose del chico.

James respira agitado. El agua al rededor se mueve con violencia, y en el fondo, los trozos de piscina forman una perspectiva poco estética. Ve a Lily mirarse las manos. Tiene las muñecas enrojecidas, con marcas. Lily levanta la mirada, hasta la de él y él entonces ve algo que lo deja sin palabra. La expresión de Lily Evans es algo que no sabría calificar, pero así mismo sabe que ella ha llegado al límite. Y que lo ha traspasado. James no sabe exactamente que significa esta revelación, pero también sabe que para ella, ahora, algo tiene sentido.

Lily se volteó, no puede mirarlo. Lleva sus manos doloridas a la cabeza, y las aprieta contra ella, derrotada.

James deslizó sus manos entre los bolsillos empapados. Está confundido. Generalmente está involucrado en situaciones que involucran acción, de algún modo u otro. Pero siempre estas situaciones finalizan, con algún gesto de triunfo, de victoria, alguna felicitación. Una expresión de alegría, una sonrisa. No con esa sensación de vacío en su estómago. No con el corazón exprimido.

Lily Evans se va encogiendo poco a poco, hasta deshacerse en un sollozo.

James Potter se desarma. Lily llora, dándole la espalda y el no tiene idea de que mierda hacer. Se siente inútil y no es para menos. Con torpeza y vacilación pone las manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Al contacto, le sorprende lo frágil que se siente. La da vuelta y, con un poco de brusquedad, la atrae hacia él. Lily no reacciona, sigue encogida en ella misma, pero con los ojos muy abiertos.

Muy cerquita de ella, a sus oídos llega un ruido de garganta bastante curioso. James tragó saliva y la envolvió con sus brazos, violento. Lily sigue quieta y cuando James ya está decidido a soltarla, ella desliza sus bracitos delgados por el torso de él y le corresponde el abrazo. Aguanta la respiración.

Y finalmente se abandonó a llorar amargamente en el pecho de él. James, como siempre no sabe que hacer, pero igualmente se da cuenta que no tiene que hacer mucho. La acunó en sus brazos y se tomó la licencia de acariciarle la cabeza, y masajearle la espalda.

— Ya no quiero seguir- musita ella con mucha vergüenza, por lo que apoya la frente en el hombro de él, escondiendo sus ojos, de donde brotan abundantes lagrimas. James no está seguro de que ha dicho ella, pero decide preguntar y confiar en lo que creyó oír.

— ¿Con qué?- su voz suena tambaleante y extremadamente ronca. James, además, se sorprendió peinando con suavidad los mechones de pelo rojo, intentando acomodarlos sin que estos de escapasen, sedosos, entre sus dedos.

— Con la apuesta. Ya no quiero- murmuró ella. Y un nuevo acopio de llanto la sucumbe y ella se aferra a él llorando, cada vez más fuerte, más desesperante. Pero a la vez más liberador. Vomitando todas las amarguras de las que se ha hecho amiga. Soltando, por fin, las angustia que la mantenían presa dentro de ella misma. James la sostuvo con fuerza, pero sin dejar de ser suave, meciéndola un poco, intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Y al parecer funciona, por que los sollozos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más pequeños y espaciados.

— Lo siento

James bajó su mirada, sin entender que quería decir Lily. Vio sus mejillas teñidas suavemente, y súbitamente un sensación cálida lo embargó. Agradeció también, ser bastante más alto, para que ella no pudiese ver que sus mejillas también se habían ruborizado.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien

No es por lo simple o elaborado de las palabras, es por seguridad con que se las dice. Y, sobretodo, por que es _él_, el que se las dice. Lily se aferró más a él, queriendo alargar lo más posible este momento. Cierra los ojos, de los cuales aún fluyen lágrimas, capturando para siempre ese momento. Quiere reprocharse muchas cosas, pero las ignora. Que importa que sea James Potter. El gryffindor más arrogante que ella haya conocido ha demostrado ser más persona que cualquiera que se precie de ello. Y ha estado ahí para ella. Que importa que sea James Potter, que importa que tenga un cabello del demonio y unas gafas redondas, que importa que haga trastadas y ponga cara de traviesillo, de ciervito a medio morir. Él está ahí con ella, y Lily Evans no permitirá que algún rincón prejuicioso en su mente perturbada se lo recrimine y arruine el momento.

— Todo estará bien- repite Lily.

Y se arrima a él, mientras un calorcillo agradable los invade.

— ¿Sabes qué estamos en un baño de uso restringido semi destrozado?- preguntó retóricamente James, sintiendo realmente haber roto el silencio.

Hundió su boca y nariz en el cabello de Lily, dejándose envolver por el adictivo aroma que parecían envolverla siempre.

— Sí ¿Y que tiene?- preguntó ella, amodorrada en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué tiene? Mira, tenemos dos opciones. Una, arreglamos este destrozo. O dos, Huimos.

Lily se alejó de él, lentamente. Ambos quedaron sintiendo un leve frío al separarse.

— Vale, huyamos- decidió Lily tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué?- se sorprendió James.- ¡¿No vas a siquiera proponer arreglarlo?!

— ¿Arreglarlo?- se extrañó Lily.-¿Pretendes que intente con un reparo? Sabes que eso no funcionará.

— Lo sé. Pero-.

— Huyamos- pidió Lily. Aún estaban tomados de la mano, y él no pudo resistirse.

— Huyamos.- concedió. Y Lily lo recompensó con una sonrisita sincera.

□□□

La puerta se abrió derrepente, produciendo un gran estruendo al golpearse con la pared. Uniéndose a este alboroto, al instante siguiente, un montón de cosas se desparramaron desde el umbral de la habitación y un chico vestido con un uniforme de quidditch pasó por sobre todo el desorden.

— ¿Siempre tienes que hacer una barricada en la puerta cuando vuelves del entrenamiento?- preguntó Remus desde su cama, donde leía apaciblemente hasta hace unos instantes.

— Si ya lo despejo Moony- alegó James mientras se sacaba una zapatilla. Remus no respondió, sabía que era mentira. El desorden quedaría ahí allí hasta que él de hartase y lo limpiara. James siempre mentía respecto al desorden y ambos lo sabían.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Sirius Black con un uniforme como el de James. Al ver en esparramo se quedó parado con expresión descolocada.

— ¿Y que mierda es esto?- espetó mientras se adentraba haciendo equilibrio para no pisar nada.

— Son los materiales que necesito para mi maqueta- explicó James.

— ¿Tú... Maqueta¿Qué¿Se te dio por las manualidades ahora?

— No, es mi maqueta para-.

— ¡Ah¡Ya sé!- interrumpió Sirius.- ¡Es la casita donde tú y la pelirroja vivirán cuando se casen!

— No seas idiota.- gruñó James.

— Sí, Sirius, no seas idiota. James y Lily vivirán en la casa de sus padres, en el valle de Godric.- apuntó Remus, despegándose de su libro por un segundo.

— Pero mira que amigos más graciosos tengo.- masculló James lanzándole un muñequito sobre una escoba a Remus en la cabeza, mientras Sirius se partía en carcajadas- ¡Eh¡No¡Ése soy yo!

Remus no le prestó atención. Miró un momento el muñequito, despectivamente, y se volvió a concentrar en su ligera lectura de 'Encuentros encantados' de Fifi LaFolle.

— Uy, que miedo, Moony- dijo James habiendo ya recuperado su muñeco homónimo.

Pasó un rato en que James se concentró, increíblemente, en armar una aparatosa maqueta que representaba el campo de quidditch, los jugadores, las pelotas y los demás implementos. James se dedicaba a hacer volar los elementos, aun que realmente parecía un niño con juguete nuevo. Sirius salió de la ducha ya vestido y le dio aviso de que el baño estaba desocupado. El buscador y capitán hizo caso omiso.

— Ya párale, Prongs. Has estado mucho rato en eso y además: apestas

— Ya, claro...- murmuró James sin prestarle demasiada atención. Después de un momento se volvió hacia su mejor amigo.- ¿Sabes, Pad? Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. Pero no te vayas a reír, es algo serio.

Sirius Black no le respondió, en cambio lo miró con curiosidad.

— Se trata de Lily Evans.- comenzó. Dudó pero con un suspiro, se decidió. - Cresta, yo creo que me-.

— ¡No!- interrumpió Sirius, incorporándose de pronto. Le palmoteó la espalda- ¡Yo me iba¡Iba saliendo¡Lo siento, hermano, pero tengo que irme! Nos vemos

— ¡Pero que le pasa a este imbécil!- gritó James cuando su amigo hubo desaparecido por la puerta. Lo llamó- ¡Padfoot¡Pulgas!

— Ya se fue.- confirmó Remus.

— Lo sé, Maldita sea.- dijo a la vez que pateaba al aire, pero pasó a llevar a la maqueta, que se estrelló contra la pared.- ¡Uh¡Mierda!

James se agachó y recolectó las piezas de su maltrecha maqueta. La examinó.

— ¿No crees que Sirius está raro?

— ¿Qué? Hum- preguntó distraído mirando su muñequito. Se le había partido la cabeza. Con un movimiento de varita lo reparó, sin embargo, quedó con un curiosa cicatriz en la frente.- ¿Raro? Pues... Más o menos. ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé. Nada supongo. Pero no puedo dejar de notar que ya no sale con chicas. Muchas le piden cita, pero el les dice que está ocupado y que otro día. Es raro ¿No?

— Ya no sale con...? No. No, por favor, Moony, no me lo digas.- exclamó con dramatismo.- ¡No me digas que Padfoot...¡Que Padftoot...!

— ¿Qué Padfoot qué...?- preguntó Remus perplejo.

— Que Padfoot... Que Padfoot batea del otro lado.- musitó James, como si el sólo hecho de decirlo fuera a hacerlo realidad. Las carcajadas de Remus se oyeron en toda la torre.

— Ya lo comprendí gracias. Sólo era una posibilidad...- admitió James su error.

— Mira Prongs, el día en que Sirius Black se declare gay, yo también lo haré.

Eso, lejos de tranquilizar a James, lo hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y dejar caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Sólo reaccionó cuando 'Encuentros encantados' de Fifi LaFolle se le estrelló en el rostro.

□□□

— ¡...Si al menos admitieses que estabas con James me quedaría más tranquila!

— ¿Y por que te tranquiliza el hecho de que estuviera con James Potter?- preguntó Lily fastidiada.- En el hipotético caso de que fuera así.

— Tu y yo sabemos por que _eso_ me tranquiliza- confirmó Donna, recibiendo la peor mirada de odio que pudiera alguien concebir.

Donna Blake hizo caso omiso de los instintos homicidas de su amiga y se concentró en su redacción de Herbología. Lily, después de un segundo de estar fulminando a la morena a su lado, la imitó y volvió a los deberes. Historia de la magia la desquiciaba, tantos datos, tantas fechas. Por las ventanas se veía como las primeras nevadas del año cubrían con su manto blanco los vastos terrenos del castillo.

Mila llegó al poco rato, con una pila de libros que apoyó en la mesa que compartía con las chicas. Se sentó en silencio. Miró extrañada como ambas se ignoraban.

— ¿No me digan que se pelearon?

— ¡Es que Donna tiene complejo de madre!- explotó Lily.- ¡Y de madre regañona además!

— Bueno, sí. Donna sí es un poquito madre, pero siempre ha sido así. No veo el problema.

— ¡Es que por que tiene que ser tan...!- se detuvo sopesando un buen adjetivo.- Madura. Por que siempre tiene que ser tan responsable y preocupada de los demás. Siempre supervisándome, "indicándome el camino correcto"

Señaló Lily gesticulando con las manos. Donna observaba a sus amigas hablar de ella, como si tal cosa.

— Donna no es tan así. Estás exagerando.

— Yo no soy madura.- habló esta vez la aludida.- Bueno, si lo soy. Pero todo lo madura que se puede ser a los diecisiete. Que... soy normal, es todo. No se por que arman tanto escándalo de algo que no tiene ninguna importancia.

— Es que si la tiene Donna. Deja de preocuparte de mí y vive tu vida, mujer.- arguyó Lily. Y enumeró, mientras pasaba las hojas de un libro rápidamente.- Encuéntrate un chico, cómetelo con papas, roba un auto y huye del país. Eso de tener un hijo, _plantar un libro_ y _escribir un árbol_ ya pasó de moda.

— Es plantar un árbol y escribir un libro. Y creo que James te está influenciando demasiado.- dijo Donna.

— ¿Por que todo lo que yo haga tiene que ver, de algún modo que yo no me explico, con James Potter?

— Por que te pasas pegadita a su espalda- dijo Mila esta vez.

— Mila¿tú de verdad crees que soy tan madre qué me olvidé de mí?- pidió Donna con la esperanza de convencer a Lily y que la dejaran en paz de una vez con ese tema.

— Pues... Yo creo que- comenzó Mila un tanto incómoda.- un poco madre si que eres. Te preocupas demasiado, y se agradece. Pero... Quizás si... sólo, te relajaras...

— Oh, está bien. Ya lo comprendí.- Dijo Donna cerrando su libro y guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

— ¿Te vas?- se extraño Lily.- ¿No estarás enojada?

— No, claro que no. Ya terminé mi redacción, es eso.- mintió la chica levantándose. Donna caminó todo lo rápido que le dieron sus piernas, hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que acaba de actuar con una niñita que se va por que no quiere escuchar?- dijo Lily mirando fijamente el lugar donde había desaparecido la castaña.

— Pues sí...

— Lo peor es que no se si eso es malo...o bueno.

□□□

Era un día sábado especialmente frío. Pero es no impidió que el castillo entero saliera al campo de quidditch a gritar por su equipo favorito. La temporada del deporte de los magos se abría aquel día con el emocionante partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Y en las graderías un mar rojo se enfrentaba a un azul, un poco más denso, debido al apoyo de las serpientes, que jamás apoyarían a los leones, por su puesto. Por otro lado, Hufflepuff era lo suficientemente autónomo como para hallarse divido entre las dos casas combatientes.

— ¡... Dagworth se acerca a las porterías, atención Ravenclaw¡UN TANTO PARA RAVENCLAW¡Y los marcadores van 190 contra 130, a favor de Ravenclaw!- anunciaba el comentarista a través de un altavoz mágico.

Lily Evans estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, inclinada hacia adelante, con los uñas en los dientes, y la vista pegada en el juego. A su lado, Remus Lupin, sobre un tambor gigante marcaba el ritmo de la barra de Gryffindor. Dos de sus mejores amigos jugaban en el equipo, el no podía hacer más que animarlos y esa era la mejor forma. Allí mismo Donna saltaba entonando alegremente las canciones que James y Sirius habían inventado para la hinchada.

— ¡..Wilson hace un rodeo, y lleva la quaffle directo a las porterías de Ravenclaw! La pasa a Cresswell. A ver si la para Chambers ¡Y ES UN TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR¡La diferencia es de 40 a favor de Ravenclaw¡Pero se acorta para los leones!

El partido se alargaba ya casi más de dos horas, pero las barras cantaban enardecidas a todo pulmón como si se tratara del primer minuto. Donna y Lily estaban trepadas en sus asientos, abrazadas la una a la otra y con una bandera de Gryffindor en la espalda, cubriéndolas. Y por supuesto, ambas con la vista fija en sus jugadores.

— ¡La diferencia es de solo veinte puntos¡Gryffindor está alcanzando a las águilas¡Pero O'Nollan parece no permitirlo, por que se dirige como un rayo con la quaffle hacia los aros de Gryffindor¡Se la pasa a Forrester y...¡Eh¡Es la snitch!

Toda la multitud contuvo el aliento. Jack Cornfoot y James Potter, buscadores de ambos equipos, se lanzaron en picada persiguiendo un destello dorado, que sólo para ellos tenía sentido, ya que escapaba de la vista de la gran mayoría de los espectadores. Iban pegados, el uno al otro, aproximándose vertiginosamente hacia el suelo. De pronto, a cinco metros de altura, Cornfoot le pegó una patada intencionada en la parte posterior de la escoba de James. El gryffindor perdió el equilibrio y cayó de su escoba. La multitud ahogó un grito.

Las protestas de los leones ya se estaban oyendo, cuando todos pudieron ver como el buscador de gryffindor se levantó del suelo, tomó su escoba y pegó una patada al suelo. Se elevó como un cohete, pero el ravenclaw ya llevaba mucha ventaja. Sería su escoba, sería su coraje gryffindor, o sería simplemente por que se trataba de James Potter. Pero el moreno se elevó como un rayo e igualó la altura de su oponente. Y la superó.

— ¡LA HA ATRAPADO¡Después de ser derribado de la escoba, James Potter se ha recuperado e increíblemente ha atrapado LA SNITCH¡LA VICTORIA ES PARA GRYFFINDOR¡La diferencia es de 110 puntos que el equipo de..!

Pero ya nadie oía al comentarista. El rugido de la hinchada de Gryffindor era imparable y no dejó de serlo durante toda la tarde.

□□□

Más de una semana había pasado desde la victoria de Gryffindor por sobre Ravenclaw, pero los ánimos seguían igual de caldeados que esa misma tarde. Los leones, con la moral muy en alto, paseaban por el castillo, como los reyes del mundo. Y es que el triunfo había estado tan reñido, y en un momento, tan lejano que a los chicos de dorado y escarlata les había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

— ¡Buena Black¡Aún no puedes sacarte la pintura!

Ni el coro de carcajadas avergonzó en una mínima cantidad a Sirius Black. Todo lo contrario, caminaba como dueño y señor de Hogwarts hacia su clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Las clases se hacían en los lindes del bosque Negro con los terrenos del colegio. Eran un grupito muy pequeño de alumnos, de las cuatro casas, que tomaban esa materia. La verdad es que como EXTASIS, CCM, contaba con muy poca popularidad.

— ¡Eh, Donna! Que bueno que me encuentro contigo- exclamó el moreno.

La castaña estaba sentada un poco retirada, esperando que la clase comenzara, haciendo el tiempo enfrascada en su tomo 'Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos' de Newt Scamander. Llevaba el cabello cortito, amarrado apenas en una cola.

— Sirius, siempre compartimos clase de cuidado de criaturas, no se por que te dio ahora por hablar conmigo.

Un porcentaje importante de los chicos que tomaban esa clase lo miraba con curiosidad y algunos con descaro.

— ¿Qué pasa¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

— No es eso Sirius

— Ah, ya lo sé. Es que temes que Lily te eche la bronca por estar hablando aquí conmigo. Claro, claro. Por su puesto que es eso- se convenció Sirius, a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Donna.- Si ya puedo oírla "¡Como se te ocurre juntarte con ese delincuente de Black¡Encima es un pervertido¡Te está mal influenciando!"

Ante la imitación de Lily Evans, muchos se volvieron a Sirius y se unieron a las carcajadas de Donna. Realmente el chico tenía un don para la imitación.

— No sabía que pensaras así de Lily- dijo Donna aún riéndose.- pero no. Ella no puede reclamarme nada si se pasea todos los días pegadita de James ¿No?

— Oh, por supuesto. Eso dejaría a la pelirroja en evidencia. ¿Entonces qué¿No será por que llevo escrito GRY en la frente con rojo, no?

— Oh, no. Eso es problema tuyo.- Donna volteó a verlo. En su frente brillaban alegremente las tres letras, himno de los leones.- Por cierto¿Por qué llevas aún puesto eso en la frente?

— Pues… Temí que lo preguntaras.-admitió el chico.- Resulta que a algún gracioso se le ocurrió cambiar la pintura para piel, por pintura permanente. Todos los del equipo estamos pintados en algún lugar, pero resulta que yo soy el más visible. Y ni te digo lo que tiene escrito James en sus partes nobles.

El libro de la chica cayó cuando ella se echó hacia atrás de las carcajadas.

— ¡Eh¡No te rías del pobre Jaime¡No tiene la culpa de ser tan inocente y aceptar de la pintura que te ofrece un desconocido!

— Tú también aceptaste la pintura y no eres precisamente inocente. ¿No?

— Oh- murmuró decepcionado.- Creo que realmente soy una mala influencia.

— ¿Quién dijo que no ser inocente era malo?- lo retuvo Donna.

— ¡Hey! Me gusta tu actitud. ¿Tú te consideras inocente?

— Depende.

— ¿Sí¿Y de qué?

— Por ejemplo, un chico me invita un hidromiel en un bar y yo sé inmediatamente que es lo que quiere. Aun que eso principalmente se sabe por que parte del cuerpo te mira.

— ¿Si te mira la cara o el culo?

— Si te mira las tetas o el culo. Si te mira las tetas es un salido y te invitará a ti como a la ebria de la esquina. Si te mira el culo, es algo más difícil, por que de partida cuanto te invitan un trago esta, por lo general, de frente. A menos que alguien haya inventado otra forma, cosa que yo no me he enterado.

— Eh, extraña filosofía esa. Pero tiene mucho de cierto. Yo mismo lo he comprobado.

— ¿A sí¿Qué miras tú?- inquirió Donna con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué¡No¡A mi me miran el culo!- exclamó Sirius, mientras la chica reía.

— No se vale, no entendiste nada de lo que te dije.

— No, si lo entendí. Solo te estaba tomando el pelo.

— Oh ¿hoy es el día de _Tomémosle el pelo a Donna_ y nadie me ha avisado?

— La gracia está, precisamente, en que tú no te enteres. Pero no, hoy es el día de _Donna y Sirius conversan como buenos amigos_.

— ¿Sí? Lo dicho, nadie me avisó.

— Bueno y que importa.- dijo Sirius.- ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa teoría tan profunda de las tetas y los culos¿Estoy hablando con una chica experimentada?

— Experiencia… Pues, más bien, digamos que tengo un montón de hermanos mayores que se han dedicado media vida a corromperme la mente.

— Oh. ¿Y qué quieres decir con corromperte la mente¿Es corromperte la mente en verdad¿O sea_, lo que yo estoy pensando_?

— No se que estarás pensado tú.-admitió Donna risueña.- Pero yo estoy pensando ahora que no es bueno hablar contigo, por que sólo tengo diecisiete años y mucha vida por delante.

— A ver, me perdí. ¿Esto que tiene que ver?

— Que como me vea una chica aquí, hablando contigo, puedo considerarme ingrediente de pociones. Me harán picadillo.- dijo la chica mirando a sus demás compañeros observadoramente.

— No, que va. Son muy simpáticas. No creo que lleguen a hacerte nada

— Contigo son simpáticas, por supuesto. Pero no las has oído en el baño, comentando tu último ligue.

— ¿Qué, esas maniacas siguen mis citas? – Preguntó Sirius asombrado.- Mejor nos vamos de aquí, no me gusta como nos están mirando esas chicas de allí. ¡Eh, un momento¡Ellos también nos miran!

Se incorporó y de un brazo tiró a Donna hasta levantarla.

— Esto no me gusta nada. Nada, nada. Vamos-apresuró.

— ¿Qué¡No, estamos en clase, Sirius! No podemos irnos así.-le impidió Donna, recogiendo sus cosas, muy a su pesar.

— ¿Has visto al profesor?- ella negó.- No ha llegado, y es nuestra oportunidad más que perfecta para salir.

Sirius, ignorando las protestas de Donna, tomó su mochila (la de ella) y salió corriendo, esperando que ella lo siguiera. Ella quedó un momento viéndolo, atónita. Luego lo siguió, a un paso mucho más lento, vociferando "¡Mi mochila!".

En el castillo no había muchos alumnos circulando. Algunos de sexto y séptimo no tenían clases a esas horas por haber tomado pocas materias de EXTASIS, y aunque, debían permanecer en sus salas comunes, se los veía paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Donna alcanzó a Sirius en la escalera de hall. La chica intentó quitarle la mochila para llevarla ella, pero él hizo un gesto que pudo interpretar como que no le importaba llevarla. A su vez Sirius, llevaba su libro de la clase, un pluma y un pergamino, por si debía escribir algo importante. Más no, su mente lo apuntaba todo.

— ¡Voy llegando tarde, hermano!- gritó James, cuando cruzaron la entrada de la Dama Gorda.

— Vas muy tarde, Prongs.- confirmó Sirius cuando su amigo le palmoteó la espalda, al pasar a su lado.

— Eh, una pregunta.- se devolvió James, manteniendo el retrato abierto y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de la dama de rosado.- ¿No eres gay, cierto?

— No, porq-

— ¡Gracias!- interrumpió y salió por el retrato.

Sirius quedó parado mirando el retrato, como si de pronto fuera a surgir de allí, su amigo, a darle una explicación.

— ¿A qué mierda vino eso?- preguntó a nadie en particular.

— Quizás- contestó Donna, después de permanecer en silencio.- Pettigrew también es gay y piensa que podrían hacer una buena pareja.

— ¡¿Peter y yo?!- ladró Sirius para luego lanzar una carcajada que inundó toda la sala común.- ¡Sería digno de verse! El pobre Pet tendría que subirse a una escalera para darme un besito.

— ¡Ay, por merlín, Sirius! Ni lo digas.- dijo Donna perturbada por al imagen, pero él siguió riendo a sus anchas- ¡Eh!

De pronto un fogonazo surgió de la cabeza de Black, pero él no parecía darse cuenta, por que seguía con sus carcajadas-ladridos. Donna se acercó a mirarlo si estaba bien, pero entonces vio como las _ge_, _erre_ e _i griega_, que formaban las primeras tres letras de la casa de los leones, desaparecían emitiendo los últimos chispazos de su corta existencia.

— ¿Por qué me miras así¿Tengo escrito _Amó a Quejicus_ en la frente?

— No, tenías escrito _GRY_ en rojo, en la frente. Pero acaba de desaparecer.- explicó Donna, mientras lo veía perpleja.

— ¡Que guay! Sabes, tengo más de esa pintura en la habitación. Puedo ir a buscarla y nos pintamos _Slytherin apesta_ en la frente.

— Mejor le escribes en la espalda _Amo a Gryffindor_ a los sly.-propuso Donna en broma.- Eso sería más gracioso.

— ¡Tienes razón!- aprobó Sirius, tomándoselo enserio. Por que hablarle de una broma a los slytherins, es algo muy serio para los merodeadores.- ¡Vamos a buscar la pintura!

— ¡¿Qué¡No!- exclamó Donna mientras Sirius tironeaba de su túnica. La chica tenía, en el rostro, una expresión que parecía decir "Por que a mí".

□□□

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Es todo por hoy. No estoy del todo conforme con el capítulo. Lo he intentado escribir durante semanas, pero no me salía. Al final, ayer me decidí a rescribirlo por completo y eso fue lo que resultó. He estado releyéndolo varias veces y espero haya quedado lo más bien. Igual me gusta, pero pienso que podría haber quedado mejor ¿qué me dicen ustedes?_

_Por cierto (y lo más importante xD) __**Hoy **__son 19 años de mi existencia (que rápido pasa el tiempo) y ojalá recibir muchos saludos de __**cumpleaños **__(vía review, se entiende). Es un chantaje emocional, lo sé, pero es válido, por que __hoy es mi día__. Sólo concédanme ese deseo :D _

_¡Y un muy Feliz Cumpleaños a Nalu¡Que como yo, hoy también está de cumple¡Por que le 21 de junio es el mejor día del año! (8) Lalala! xD!_

_¡Ah! Se aceptan todo tipo de regalos :D_

_Otra cosa, perdónenme si hay faltas de ortografía. Hoy me da una paja inmensa revisarlo a conciencia. Me he limitado a pasarle el corrector de word. Otro día me pongo a corregirlo como Merlín manda._

_Y muchas gracias por los reviews del capi pasado. Estuvieron medios flojitos. Pero es vuestra culpa, m acostumbraron a recibir artos xD! No importa, un review siempre es un incentivo :D Ya ven, si mandan más, hasta actualizo en una semana. Y no se si lo hallan notado, pero actualizé en menos tiempo del que tenía propuesto, que eran dos semanas. Correspondía el viernes 23, pero hoy cumplo años y quise hacerme este regalo, y para ustedes también, por supuesto._

_**¿Te gusta¿No te gusta¡Reviews!**_

_Un beso enorme a todos los que me leen._

_**Belén, la cumpleañera xD**_


End file.
